Inner Power
by MasterTheMadness64th
Summary: "What would you rather be? A Demon, or someone who is not able to be there for their friends? With power to save anyone, we must sometimes accept, even if it demonic." Natsu Dragneel, follow him with his discovered powers, to a journey to see what differences will make with his Inner Powers. NatsuxHarem, Main NatsuxMiraxErza. Later Swordsman Natsu.
1. Unleashed

**Hello everyone, here´s the newest story. I am hoping you will all enjoy. Before I go on, it may be a Natsu X Harem, but it will be mainly focuses on Natsu x Mirajane. Please don't give me any hate ok?**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Key Words:**

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

"Thinking"

 **Magic**

Curses

 **Chapter 1: Unleashed.**

In the rain, that was falling down non-stop, stood Natsu Dragneel, a pink haired man wearing white pants, black sandals, and a black vest, while his eyes were filled with tears.

The tears slid down his cheeks, as it created a small trail, which was washed away with the rain.

Natsu couldn't believe what was happening before him, not one bit. He wished it was a dream, a bad dream, a nightmare, as it was too horrible for him to be true.

"Lisanna, I wish I could have come with you, along with Mira and Elfman to the job..." Natsu said as he fell down on his knees.

Lisanna was his first friend, the first he befriended when he joined the Fairy Tail Guild, who was there when he was alone. As time went by, Lisanna and Natsu bonded and their relationship went to the next level when they raised Happy the Cat, when he was an egg, till the day he hatched.

Natsu had his hands on the soaking ground, which he clenched against the ground.

Natsu, as he returned to the guild, the mood had turned into the most depressing, where he got to know that Lisanna had died in the mission she and her siblings went on.

Filled with grief and regret for not being there for Lisanna, Natsu ran towards the old stone hut where he and Lisanna were staying when they were raising Happy before he was born.

Images of Natsu and Lisanna were flashing before Natsu´s eyes, each stronger than the ones before. It told him something, which he knew he needed to do, as he wanted to make sure nothing of that level would ever happened again.

"Lisanna, I shall become stronger... Stronger than before... I SHALL BECOME STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT THOSE I CARE ABOUT AND LOVE, EVEN FROM THE ENEMIES THAT ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO FIGHT!" Natsu shouted to the sky, which then flashed with lightning.

"So, you want to become stronger?" A voice was suddenly heard. "Huh? Who said that?!" Natsu turned around but saw no one. "You can´t see me, but I can see you. But I shall introduce myself to you properly." The voice said again as then a small fire appeared on Natsu´s forehead, which unlike the fire he usually used, it was azure blue.

The flame then fell into the ground, which then exploded in an explosion of blue fire, which died down to reveal a figure who wore white pants, white shirt, black jacket, and black shoes, and was very similar to Natsu in terms of appearance but had blue hair and red eyes.

"Wh-who are you?!" Natsu said as he got into a fighting position with his hands on fire, ready to strike him. "Don't worry, as if I would hurt myself." The replica of Natsu said, making the Pink Haired man confused. "What are you talking about?" Natsu said. "It´s simple. I am you and you are me. We are the one and the same person. The name is E.N.D., your second and true self." E.N.D. said as he introduced himself, silencing Natsu, who then extinguished the flames in his hands.

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked E.N.D. "I am here to give you an offer, so here´s the deal: I will give you power, which will make you capable of handling stronger foes. The question is, do you agree to that?" E.N.D asked.

Natsu was quiet for a moment, as he thought of it could be a chance to become stronger, strong enough to protect anyone from anything, as the matter of danger level didn't matter. He could also prevent anyone from ever dying again.

"What´s the catch if I want to use the power you offer me?" Asked Natsu, making E.N.D. smirk. "It is something I wanted from you for years, and that is to allow me to share in being within your soul, as it unlock our true potential." E.N.D. said. "Alright, but there is one more thing: can I give you another name? E.N.D. sounds lame." Natsu said. "Well, I agree, I never liked my name anyway. Got any suggestions?" E.N.D. said. "What about Naryu?" Natsu said. "Hm, not a bad one, badass and intimidating. I'll take it." The newly named Naryu said.

"What I am going to do, since you promised to help me become stronger?" Natsu asked. "It´s simple, allow me." Naryu said as he transformed completely into blue flames, as he then flew into the sky, and dove right into Natsu's chest.

Natsu screamed as blue marks appeared on his body and his eyes turned crimson red, as well as giving a shout to the sky as a blue fire pillar was shot towards the sky. The sky was cleared of the clouds as a wave of blue fire erased them.

 _ **At the same time, at the Strauss home...**_

Mirajane was outside the house as she looked into the sky while having bandages across her body, which she looked in surprise as she saw the pillar.

"MIRA-NEECHAN! WHAT HAPPENED?! I SAW A FLASH!" Screamed Elfman in bandages as he ran outside. "A pillar of what seemed to be blue flames appeared to be shooting into the sky." Mirajane said and then started to run to the place where the blue fire pillar came from.

"Mira-neechan, where are you going?!" Elfman yelled after his sister. "It came from where the Old Stonehouse is!" Mirajane said as she ran towards it. _"And I hope Natsu isn't hurt, because I can't stand losing another loved one!"_ Mirajane thought while running towards where Natsu was.

 _ **At the same time, with Natsu...**_

Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs as his skin were covered by a white light, his hair became longer, his hands and feet turned into claws as well as his teeth turned to fangs. It felt as if something had stripped him of his skin and stabbed him with a million flaming spears.

Natsu fell on his knees as he felt the pain becoming stronger and stronger, as blood came from his eyes and mouth, which then suddenly Natsu´s screams of pain was stopped as suddenly a voice was heard.

"NATSU!" Mira screamed as she entered the scene, which she stopped in horror of seeing Natsu, who was now looking different and in incredible pain. "W-what's going on?!" Mira said in horror.

"DONT COME ANY CLOSER!" Screamed Natsu at the top of his lungs in pain. "Natsu..." Mira said in terror. "Don't... come close to me... I am... changing..." Natsu said and then exploded in a white flash of flames, forcing Mira to cover her eyes, which less than a minute later, she looked to see something she didn't expect.

Natsu was now standing on the ground, who now had red skin covering his fore arms, lower legs, chest, torso, cheeks, chin, and forehead, his eyes were still red, but now had black, flame-shaped pupils, his hair was now longer and reached to his waist, had two large black horns on his head, his hands were now claws, his feet were now hooves similar to a goat, a red thick lizard tail, and two large red wings. But the most noticeable thing was the blue fire Natsu had in his hands, hooves, and wings.

"Natsu..." Mirajane said with horror, as it barely looked like Natsu anymore, as it instead looked like an abomination against nature itself. The transformed Natsu gave out a large roar as he breathed a massive stream of blue flames into the sky, as his roar echoed the forest, shaking the ground and blowing away the trees.

Mira felt fear flow in her legs, she felt the need to run for her life, making sure to be able to survive.

But she didn't. She stood there, as she then suddenly walked towards Natsu. She didn't want to run, Natsu was in pain, and she needed to make sure not to let another loved one die.

She walked towards the roaring Natsu, as once Mira was close enough, she hugged Natsu.

Natsu was stunned, as Mira´s sudden action made him stop and stand still, until he came back to his senses as he needed to take control of himself, as he slowly turned back to normal, as parts of his transformation started to fade away, until he had his transformation completely fade away, as he returned to normal.

Natsu was shirtless and barefoot as his white shorts were not destroyed while breathing heavily.

"Natsu! Are you okay?! Mira yelled as Natsu was in her arms. "Mira... Thank you..." Natsu said with a small smile, making the white-haired beauty smile as well. "I am glad to be here for you." Mira said with a sweet smile. "You truly did well." Natsu said and then passed out. "What´s wrong? Natsu!" Mira screamed and then shook him to wake him up.

 **End of chapter 1. What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed it. :) I hope you aren´t bothered there weren't any Magic or Curse Spells, (as well even a Magic/Curse attack), despite showing the description in the beginning of them, but don't worry, I shall show Magic/Curse spells in the future. I was thinking the first chapters would be focusing on Natsu and Mira's bonding and know each other, and to warn everyone, it´s going to be a lemon in one of the future chapters, but before the actual storyline starts. If you loved it, please review, favorite, and follow, and I shall make sure to update when the time comes.**


	2. The Decision of the Demon

**Hello everyone, here is chapter two of Inner Power. I would like to thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favs, it kept me motivated. I also told everyone in my update of NOTD that the next update would be Naughty Dragon Tales, but I meant before that I would update the next chapter of NOTD. I hope I didn't confuse you, but please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key Words.**

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Magic**

Curses

 **Chapter 2: The Decision of the Demon.**

Mira sat on the couch with Natsu at her side, while Elfman came in with a bucket of water. "Nee-chan, do you think Natsu will be better, not to sound pessimistic?" Elfman said and Mira then took a towel and made it wet with the water.

Mira placed it on Natsu´s forehead, calming him down, as despite being a **Fire Dragon Slayer** , Natsu suffered very much from it.

"Elfman, have you called Porlyusica?" Mira asked. "Yeah, she should be here any minute by now." Elfman said. Mira looked at Natsu with her eyes full of concern. Natsu was sweating like crazy, as he felt incredible pain the second he let go of his transformation, it made him unable to move.

Natsu was shirtless and covered with a brown/red checkered blanket, while Mira was at his side. There was sudden knock on the door, which Elfman went to see, as it was revealed to be the healer Porlyusica.

"Thank Mavis you came, Porlyusica-san!" Mira said while the pink-haired woman came inside the Strauss house and went to the aid of Natsu.

"You humans are bothersome as hell, but I don't want to be any trouble okay?" Porlyusica said as she went bent down to check on Natsu´s injuries.

Time passed as Porlyusica checked on Natsu, tending his wounds and used her medical skills.

"Porlyusica-san, I don't wanna be rude and disturb you, but is Natsu going to be alright?" Mirajane said. "Don't worry, Natsu is going to be fine, but I never seen anything like this in my entire life, this is something completely new and different." Porlyusica said. "But Natsu will be ok, right?" Elfman asked. "I already said yes, but it will take days, even weeks before he can move again." Porlyusica said and then looked at Natsu, along with Elfman and Mira.

"Make sure he rests well, as it is the thing he needs most to do now." Porlyusica said and then prepared to leave the Strauss House. "I am leaving this human hole and I don't want to return anytime soon, so make sure you don't call me for a while." Porlyusica said.

"Thank you Porlyusica, you were a great aid to us." Mira said. "Whatever, I am leaving now. Please make sure not to disturb me for a while will ya?" The pink-haired healer said as she left.

Mirajane went to sit next to Natsu, as she looked at the **Dragon Slayer** who was still unconscious. "I will look after him for the time being." Mira said. "But Nee-san..." Elfman said, but Mirajane cut him off.

"It´s my responsibility, I am going to make sure to look after him for a while. Besides, I found him, and I need to take care of him, and you said that you needed to train. Also, when you tell this to the guild, please tell them not to come, as we don't want them to bother, as it would be too much for them to handle." Mirajane said.

Elfman understood. After Lisanna died, the guild had been in a sorrowful mood, so they shouldn't be bothered by another thing by coming over to Natsu, as it would be too much for them to handle.

"I understand, but make sure to take it easy, as you need some rest, too." Elfman said and then left the room.

Mirajane smiled as she looked at Natsu, who now looked more peaceful than before. Mirajane knew Natsu needed someone and she was going to make sure not to leave Natsu alone.

Days went by, as Mira watched him, but when she was hungry, she ate, when was tired, she slept but she always made sure not to leave him.

Four days went by since the incident with Natsu´s Transformation, Mirajane was sleeping on his chest, when the pink-haired mage suddenly shook his head, and then opened them and saw the white-haired beauty sleeping peacefully on his chest.

"Mirajane...?" Natsu said quietly, but Mira heard it as she woke up, as she cried tears of happiness and delight as she saw Natsu awaken. "Natsu, I am glad you are back..." Mirajane said as she hugged him. "Welcome back..." Mira said while hugging him, giving him a smile as he returned the hug.

Much later, Natsu and Mira walked to the guild where Elfman and the other guild members were, as they were happy to see one of their guild members fine. Even Gray, his rival, was glad, but he didn't want to admit it.

The guild decided to celebrate Natsu´s recovery as they partied all night long.

Mirajane smiled as she saw Natsu talking with Levy, Jet, and Droy, Happy as well as Elfman, which then Erza noticed something. "Mira, I am glad you were there for Natsu´s sake, I wished I could have been there." Erza said. "Don´t sweat it, I was only watching over him for the past four days." Mira said. Elfman had told them what happened after Porlyusica left, as Erza wanted to go comfort Natsu, which Elfman said that Mirajane had told him not to bring any more people than necessary, as she and Elfman didn't want to bother them.

"Mira, we are a family. We should be there for each other, no matter what." Erza said as she remembered when the other guild members, one of them being Happy, wanted to go and comfort Natsu, but Elfman said that it would be too much for him, Mira, and Natsu, which after some time, the blue cat understood.

"I am glad for your concern for us." Mira said as her eyes were shadowed. "I have decided to quit going on missions." Mira said. "Huh?" Erza said confused. "I quit taking missions. I cannot do them, as I am thinking that I need to change to move on, as well as I won't be able to fight due the trauma of Lisanna´s death." Mira said. "Mira..." Erza said with widening eyes. "Don't stop, we all know we all need to change, and besides, since I am quitting in taking missions, you should be happy to be the strongest female mage in the Guild." Mira said, as Erza then hugged her.

"Mirajane, make sure you are able to move on and stay with us, ok?" Erza said, who then gave Mira a smile.

Natsu, with his enhanced senses, heard what Mira said as he walked towards Mira, who was with Erza.

"Mira." Natsu said with shadowed eyes. "Yes Natsu?" Asked Mira. "Can you come and meet me at the South Gate Park, on your way home? I want to speak with you." Natsu said. "Sure, I can't see a reason to refuse." Mira said, giving Natsu a small grin as he left to talk more with the rest of the guild about his condition.

Time went by as Natsu was leaning against a tree, looking at the sky when Mira suddenly came to him.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Mira said, as Natsu had said he wanted to speak with her. "Is it true?" Natsu said as his eyes were shadowed. "Huh? What is true?" Mira said confused. "That you are going to quit going on missions as well as change?" Natsu said, making Mira´s eyes widen. "I hope I didn't bother you once I heard you talking with Erza earlier." Natsu said. "I don't mind, I figured you wouldn't have heard and I was going to tell the rest of the Guild, including you as well." Mira answered.

"But does that mean you are quitting fighting as well, and not thinking of the consequences it might lead to?" Natsu said, making Mira go silent. "In the future, we might face harder situations than those we recently faced, as well as more powerful enemies. Which is why I have decided to train to become stronger, but I want to ask you something: do you want to train with me?" Natsu said, as his words carried over to the white-haired beauty.

Natsu had a point, in the future there would be new enemies to come and strike, which they never know when it would happen or who the enemies would be. As well as lose even more loved ones than recently.

"You don´t need to continue going on missions, but you can continue to train in case you ever need to fight again, which is why I'm asking you to train alongside me." Natsu said.

Mira had her eyes shadowed while being silent, as she suddenly broke the silence.

"I want to train alongside you, Natsu. I may change to move on, but I shall make sure to become stronger, as well as protect my loved ones. Even if I quit taking missions, I shall make sure not to have any friend or family killed before me again." Mirajane said, making Natsu smile.

"Alright, then tomorrow, we shall start the training. Meet me at my house at 10 o´clock tomorrow, there and then we shall begin our training." Natsu said, making Mirajane smile, and she then left to the Strauss house. "Alright, but see you tomorrow." Mirajane said as she left the South Gate Park.

 _"Tomorrow, I shall become stronger so no one dies again, that is my promise, Lisanna."_ Mirajane thought as an image of her younger sister flashed before her.

 _ **The next morning, at Natsu´s house...**_

Mira went to Natsu´s and Happy´s house once she was finished preparing for her training session with Natsu.

She was wearing a black tank top, black jogging pants, black shoes, and a black armband as well as a black headband. She carried a red bag as well, and had her hair in her usual ponytail.

 _"Today, I shall train with Natsu, which I hope Natsu is there as well."_ Mira thought while walking, which she eventually was there after some time.

She saw Natsu and Happy, with Happy sitting on the side eating a fish while Natsu sat on a stump wearing red shorts, a red t-shirt, was barefoot, and had his white, scaly scarf tied around his head.

"Mira! I am glad you came!" Natsu said. "Well, I didn't want to miss the training." Mirajane said with a smile. "Alright, then let's get this started then!" Natsu said with a grin, which Mirajane nodded in agreement as well.

 **End of chapter 2, I am sorry if I promised more Magics and Spells, but there wasn't any, because I said in the future, but not when in the future. But I am hoping you liked it, and as I said before, the first chapter shall be focused on Natsu and Mirajane on their training and bonding, and it will have a lemon as well, that´s for sure, so don't think I forgot that. For the Harem of this Story:**

 **Mirajane (Main)**

 **Erza**

 **Lucy**

 **Yukino**

 **Flare**

 **Minerva**

 **Millianna**

 **Lisanna**

 **I am thinking of having 10 to 15 women in the harem, which I also now have a poll of which women to join the harem in Our Demons Unleashed. Unlike the other polls, there won't be a date it will be closed, as I'm unsure when it will be closed, but it will not be closed today. If you are wondering why Juvia isnt in the poll, it is that I am thinking of having her pair with Gray, which we see in the future if I don't change my mind then. :) Please review, favorite, and follow if you like, as well as vote on the poll, that would make me happy. See you later!**


	3. Our Times Together

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter, I hope you all will like it. I apologize if it's too short. For this chapter, we shall have some attacks and spells but will be focused more on Natsu and Mirajane's training and bonding.**

 **For those who may be wondering, Mirajane still becomes a bartender and quits on missions, but she will still use her Take-Over Magic like she did before, just so you know.**

 **For the poll, Cana has won a spot for harem, and I have made a new poll, which I have added some other women in it, including Kagura, so make sure to vote and like the previous one, it will have no closing date so don't feel any pressure.**

 **Before we go on and I know many of you already know, but Mashima has announced that he will make a new manga and even a sequel to Fairy Tail, which I will I am looking forward for the Fairy Tail Sequel. I do hope it will be about when Natsu and the gang goes on the 100 Year Quest, as well even a New Main Antagonist will be introduced. If will be instead about the Next Generation of Fairy Tail, which focuses on the children of the Original Cast, I am not gonna be happy, as it would be the biggest disappointment since the Final Battle of the Original Fairy Tail Series.**

 **Anyway, here´s the next chapter, I hope you will all enjoy.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key Words.**

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Magic**

Curses

 **Chapter 3: Our Times Together.**

In the quiet outskirts of Magnolia, the forest was calm and peaceful, until an explosion of orange fire erupted, making a pillar that was visible in the air.

Natsu panted as the sweat ran down his bare chest, after which he then prepared his next attack.

" **Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said as he sent a stream of fire towards a rock, making it blow up into a thousand pieces.

Natsu then sent blasts of fire towards a group of bigger rocks, causing them to explode into pieces, before he then took a towel to dry himself off and a water bottle to calm down his exhaustion.

It had been three weeks since he, Mira, and even Happy started to train, as they woke up 7 am and trained to become even stronger for their next challenges. They took breaks, of course, as they made sure to save their energy.

Natsu then took another gulp from the water bottle, after which he then walked towards Mira, who seemed to be training with a large group of dummies, with a haystack body, stick arms and had a red wig, a cartoon style drawn face as well as thick, red lipstick. It also had a piece of iron chest armor on the chest of it.

"Take this and that!" Mira said as she kicked and punched the dummy at various places, it then broke off as she sent a kick to a group of three dummies, hitting each head with the same leg.

"It seems you're having fun with the Erza Army of dummies." Natsu said as Mira had made dummies representing her rival Erza to train with. "Yeah, and the same with your Gray Dummy." Mira said, referring to the large, hay doll with black hair and a pair of giant white underwear **(don't ask where Natsu found the underwear of that size, you'll regret it),** as well as a fake necklace with a cross of sticks.

"Well, I want to make sure to be ready for anything," Natsu said as he ignited his hands on fire. Mira gave a smirk and she then punched a group of Erza Dummies, which broke them into pieces, while Natsu punched with his fire fist into the face of the Gray Dummy.

They left and they walked towards their house and saw Happy eating a fish. "I see your training has gone well," Happy said. "But you went off and started to eat fish in the middle of the training," Mirajane said. "HEY! A cat without fish is like a bird without wings!" Happy said. "But don't you have wings like a bird?" Natsu said. "Exactly!" Happy said, making Mira giggle and Natsu sweat drop.

"Alright, we'll take a break and then resume our training, if you don't have anything against it," Natsu said. "Not at all, I am doing anything to become stronger," Mira said, as she then took a water bottle, opened it and drank it to cool herself down.

As time went by, Mira wanted to make sure not to relax for too long as she wanted to make sure to become stronger. As she trained with Natsu, her feelings for him grew bigger and stronger, as Mira felt weird whenever she was with Natsu while spending time with each other.

Mira then realized that back when Natsu had that demon form, that if it wasn't for Mira coming to his side, what would have happened?

She didn't want to imagine what Natsu would have done if she didn't make it time, as he could have caused chaos, destruction, and even death to those around him, even to his loved ones. She wouldn't blame Natsu for it, as there was no way he would do it on purpose.

"Mira? Is everything alright?" Natsu asked the white-haired woman, who was deeply contemplating in her thoughts. "Natsu, do you think you can control that form you had back then?" Mirajane aske Natsu, making Natsu think back to when he had gotten the form for the first time.

During the first time they trained, Natsu had told Mira he would learn to control his Demon Form, which has gone well for the time being, as Natsu made sure to find a good spot to train in. "Don't worry Mira, I would make sure never to harm you or any others that are important to me," Natsu said, making Mira to face Natsu away, as there was a bright blush on her face. "Are you okay, Mira?" Natsu asked the white-haired woman.

"It´s nothing Natsu. But shall we then continue with the training?" Mirajane said, which Natsu agreed. "Alright, then let's go back to the training." Natsu said, which Mira and Happy nodded in agreement as they resumed their training, ready for the next training session.

Hours went by as the training session went on, and they eventually called it a day for Natsu, Mira, and Happy. Natsu and Mira went to the store to buy food, water, and other supplies they needed for the time being.

Natsu and Mira walked along the streets, as Mira carried the bags with the stuff they bought, she leaned against Natsu´s shoulder, who carried the rest of the supplies. The Fire Mage blushed a bit and tried to look away, making Mira giggle a bit as well, and also had a sweet smile on her face as well. The duo of Fairy Tail Mages even heard some of the passing people comment on them being a couple, which were from a couple or a kid with his/her mother.

As the comments went on, Natsu tried not to be embarrassed and tried to ignore it, while Mira continued to giggle.

They were eventually home at Natsu´s and Happy´s house, where the blue cat had waited for them. They spend the time in Natsu´s house to relax and do normal activities like reading or making dinner.

Night came, and since Elfman was on a job and Mira wanted to be prepared and in position for training tomorrow, she asked Natsu if it was alright for her to sleep over at his house, which the pink haired man didn't see a problem at all.

Natsu and Mira eventually were asleep as they were in their own dreamlands.

 _ **Inside Natsu´s Dreamland...**_

 _Natsu was walking in a hall which was a black space of void, as he didn't see anything but darkness. "Where the hell am I?" Natsu said and looked around._

 _Before he could think further, he then saw a girl with short white hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink dress. "Lisanna!" Natsu said and then started to run towards her, as Lisanna then turned to face him as he got closer and closer to her, suddenly, skeletons bursted from the ground, and started to engulf the white-haired girl. Natsu was horrified by it, as the act struck him like a lightning bolt. "LISANNA!" Screamed Natsu in horror and before he could run further, skeletons came from the ground under him, grabbed him, and pinned Natsu to the ground._

 _Natsu tried to use his Fire Magic to break free, but couldn't do it, and he couldn't use his inhuman strength as well. More horror filled Natsu as the skeletons then started tear her skin, eyes, hair, and much of Lisanna's body into pieces. "Natsu..." Lisanna said her face got ripped in front of Natsu's tearful eyes, while he then gritted his teeth._

 _He felt weak. Weak due to not being able to use his Fire Magic. Weak due to being pinned down. Weak due to not being able to protect and save Lisanna, or any of his loved ones. Weakness was the reason he was suffering and was in pain._

 _"LISANNA!" Screamed Natsu at the top of his lungs into the endless void of darkness, as then a white light then began to grow, cloaking every bit of darkness in the room._

 _ **In the Real World...**_

"NATSU! Natsu, wake up!" Mirajane shouted, shaking Natsu as she tried to wake him up. Mirajane heard Natsu grunt in his sleep and eventually started to scream in horror and pain, as Mirajane then rushed towards him to comfort him.

Natsu eventually woke up and then laid his eyes on the white-haired beauty in front of his very eyes. "Natsu, are you alright?!" Asked Mira. Natsu looked around him to see he was in his bed in his room with Mira, as Natsu took a deep breath in relief.

"Sorry I woke you up Mira, I was having a nightmare," Natsu said with his eyes shadowed. "Was it about Lisanna?" Mira asked him, who responded in silence. "I can understand you pain, Natsu," Mira said and hugged his right arm gently. Natsu then turned to her with a kind and warm smile. _"I understand you Mira, as you and Elfman were the people who suffered the most after Lisanna died."_ Natsu thought inside his head and gave Mira a hug that enveloped her entirely. Mira smiled as well and returned the hug. A minute went by and they let go of each other.

"Natsu, is it alright for me to sleep with you for the night?" Mira asked, making Natsu´s face a bit red. "S-sure, I don't see a reason to say no," Natsu said and Mira had a small smile on her face as she then snuggled onto Natsu´s chest, which Natsu then had a smile on his face as Mira fell asleep. Natsu was about to sleep, but a voice interrupted him.

 _"Some nasty nightmare, huh?"_ Naryu said inside Natsu´s head. _"Don't want to talk about it." Natsu said mentally. "I see, I want to show something to you tomorrow, as you seem to need some rest."_ Naryu said, which Natsu agreed and then drifted to sleep as well.

 _ **In the next morning...**_

Natsu was currently in front of a tree as in a meditation position, while Mira was training on her attacks and was now currently drying her hair off. _"I wonder what goes on in Natsu´s head."_ Mira thought for herself.

Inside Natsu's inner mind, he was in a red wasteland with fire everywhere, and red spiky mountains, and the sky as red as blood itself.

"Welcome to your inner mind, Natsu. I have been hoping you would come eventually. And if you are wondering, the reason I didn't tell you immediately was due to the fact that I believed you weren't ready for it yet, which I was wrong." Naryu said and appeared in front of Natsu in a patch of blue flames.

"Is this my inner mind?" Natsu said and looked around. "Yes, and time flows differently here than in the Real World, as hours here will feel like minutes there." Naryu explained.

"But for now, the real reason I brought you here is to tell you of your powers." Naryu said and then Naryu sat on the floor in a lotus position, which Natsu did the same. "Have you noticed that your flames turned blue?" Asked Naryu, which Natsu recalled the time he saw his flames turn blue, and even Mira had told him the color difference of his flames.

"Yeah, Mira told me as well," Natsu said. "It´s due to the fact that you managed to unlock the next power level of your flames. But there are more levels to the fire powers you possess and that was just the beginning." Naryu explained, making Natsu widened. "I can gain more powerful flames than that?" Natsu asked surprised. "Yes, as time goes by, you will unlock your flames, each more powerful than the previous." Naryu explained.

"So, what do I need to do to unlock each flame?" Natsu said. "I was about to explain that. For each flame, you can access them by training and meditation through your magic and physical body or absorb flames that are similar to them in one way or another." Naryu said and went further to explain the functions of Natsu´s fire powers to Natsu, who listened to everything Naryu said.

Time had passed, and eventually Natsu woke up from his meditation where he walked towards Mira, who had gotten back from training with her attacks.

"Natsu, what did you learn from your mediation?" Asked Mira. "I learned that I am able to access power levels depending on the flames, which I am able to unlock them with time or be able to consume similar ones," Natsu answered. "So, you are even able to gain more powerful flames?" Mira said, remembering the time Natsu had his blue flames. "Yeah, which is going to be a hard thing to accomplish," Natsu said.

"But I know you can accomplish it, as well as become strong enough to protect us all." Mirajane said, which Natsu got a small blush and smile, which he tried to hide away and walked straight towards the training ground. "B-but for now, let's go and train, we want to make sure that we've made significant progress for today." Natsu said with a blush and looked away, making Mira giggle.

 **End of chapter 3. I am sorry if the chapter was a bit rushed, but I shall promise to make the next one better. Plz tell me what you think and remember to review, favorite and follow. But I have been thinking of not having a harem in this story. I will have some pairings with it, but we'll see if I keep this as a harem or not in the future.**


	4. That Moment

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter. I am sorry if it took so long. Please review, favorite and follow. I would like to thank 25NaMi for his ideas, which I am grateful of.**

 **I was thinking of adding two more chapters before I update Natsu of the Darkness, as I want to make progress to this story. But I want to tell you one thing: this story won't be a harem story anymore. Don't worry, Natsu x Mira will still be on, but it will be the sole pairing of this story. I will keep the Natsu of the Darkness Story a harem, but I felt like to have this story a harem. I have said this and I hope I didn't bother you with the harem stuff, and if I did, I am sorry.**

 **Before we proceed I want to tell you all that if the Sequel to Fairy Tail is going after the where we left off in the original Fairy Tail, I won't write after it in the Natsu of the Darkness storyline. Before you get the wrong ideas, I would be happy if they continued from the 100 Year Quest, but I have my own story to go after in the Natsu of the Darkness story, just so you know.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key Words.**

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

Curses

 **Chapter 4: That moment.**

Natsu and Mira were currently warming up for their training for the day, which they did every morning. The Blue-Cat Happy was currently on a job with Gray, as Happy felt they needed some money, which Natsu tried to tell him not to, not for him going with his rival, but for his safety, which Happy told him he was going to show what his training was for. He also teased Natsu about having alone time with Mira, telling Natsu "he liiikes her," much to the **Fire Dragon Slayer´s** anger and embarrassment.

Natsu was doing pushups while Mira stretched her arms upwards, showing and expanding her perfectly shaped and large breasts. Natsu noticed them, which made him blush and look away, much to Mira´s amusement.

 _"Well, well, well, it´s seems the little Dragon Slayer is a bit shy."_ Mira thought, as despite changing in some ways, she couldn't help but want to tease him a bit.

Natsu stopped his pushups and proceeded to do sit ups. Mira walked in front of Natsu as she then went to do foot touching exercise, which showed her perfectly shaped and beautiful ass to Natsu.

Natsu got even redder and tried to look away, as his eyes were tempted more and more to look at Mira´s rear. As he couldn't help but not look anymore, Mira stopped with showing her backside, much to Natsu´s dismay.

"Shall we begin our training, Natsu?" Asked Mira with a teasing tone at the end, which Natsu pouted childishly at it. "Fine, but we need to make sure go through it well," Natsu said and they started their training, as Natsu was collecting **Magic** Energy for his next training routine.

 _"Alright, this time I shall transform into the form I had when I first met Naryu. Since I told Mira, she would be able to stop me if I go out of control._ " Natsu thought, recalling last night.

 _ **Last night, inside Natsu´s house...**_

 _"So, you´re telling me that I should use my Demon form tomorrow?"_ Natsu asked mentally Naryu in his mind. Natsu was lying on his bed in his bedroom.

 _"Yeah, as you need to train to control, as last time that White-haired chick stopped us as either one of us could control it."_ Naryu said mentally. "What? Couldn't control?" Natsu mentally asked.

 _"Allow me to explain. For you to control and use the powers, we need to be connected, as the tie between you and I is currently unstable. For it to be stable, you need to control it. And if that White-Haired Woman didn't stop you, who knows what could have happened, as well as if `HE´ got the control."_ Naryu mentally said. _"`Him? ´ Who are you talking about?" N_ atsu asked inside his head. _"Someone I hope we never encounter `Him´ in the future."_ Naryu responded inside Natsu´s mind.

Before Natsu could speak with Naryu inside his head, he saw Mira come in, which he then walked towards her. "Mira, can I ask you a favor?" Natsu asked the White-Haired woman. "What can I do for you?" Mira said, returning from shopping. "I was thinking... it´s very hard... I wonder if you could help with something... do you remember when you made me return from that Form you saw not too long ago?" Natsu asked her.

Mira´s head had images of that time, as she did not forget and wouldn't never forget it. "I am thinking of going to transform back into it, but before you say anything, it is to use it to become stronger, as well as be able to protect my friends and those who are dear to me," Natsu said, as Mira´s eyes were shadowed. "Natsu..." Mira said. "Yes?!" Natsu said, hoping Mira wouldn't be mad and she wouldn't deny his request of her helping him.

"I would be glad to help you. I shall be ready to help you train." Mira said, making Natsu smile. Tomorrow he was going to make sure to test to access this form.

 _ **Present...**_

As Natsu gathered energy, an aura of orange fire was gathered around him, which glowed brightly in orange light, but then died down before he could do anything. _"What the hell?! What just happened?!"_ Natsu thought, as he couldn't believe he wasn't in his Demon form. _"I am surprised too, it seems that due to using your power for a long time it will make this tricky, since you used most of the_ _ **Magic**_ _Power for the first time not so long ago."_ Naryu mentally said inside his head.

"Natsu, did something go wrong?" Mira asked. "I don't know, there seems to be some problem." Natsu said. _"Hm, it must be due to the fact that since we unleashed the power recently, we must have drained most of it, as we are unable to use it for a while. But don't worry, we shall make sure to transform in due time and with plenty of training."_ Naryu said inside his mind.

 _"No shit, I do wish it wouldn't be so complicated."_ Natsu thought inside his head as he sighed. "Don't worry Natsu, I know for sure you will be able to do it one day." Mira said as she encouraged Natsu, giving the Pink Haired **Dragon Slayer** a smile.

"But shall we then proceed with the training? It would be nice if we made some progress for the day," Natsu said, which Mira agreed as they went on to train.

Hours had past as they trained, which consisted of fighting with dummies, meditation and psychological conditions. Natsu and Mira eventually decided to take a break to relax. Once they relaxed, they returned to their training, as Natsu thought it would go like usual, until Mira spoke up.

"Yo, I have been thinking, and I would think we should have a sparring match?" Mira asked him. "Huh?" Natsu said. "I know I no longer go on quests, but I haven't stopped fighting to protect those who are dear to me. Or don't tell you have become more of a coward." Mira teased Natsu, making the Pink Haired Man pissed off. "Hey! I'll show you I'm not a coward!" Natsu yelled in rage as he coated his arms in fire.

"Then come at me!" Mira said and got into fighting position while gathering **Take Over Magic** , which was colored dark purple. "I´m all Fired Up!" Natsu said in orange flames and then dashed towards Mira who grinned.

" **Take Over: Satan Soul**!" Mirajane said and then transformed into her iconic and common Satan Soul Form.

"Take this! **Fire Dragon´s Roar**!" Natsu said and then sent a stream of fire from his mouth, which Mira managed to dodge with her enhanced speed. Before Natsu could react, Mira used her wings, flew towards him and was about to punch him, but Natsu managed to block it by crossing his hands in an x-formation.

Mira flew away and Natsu then jumped at incredible speed and power towards the White-Haired Maiden, leaving a beam of fire behind him.

Mira gathered Dark energy in her hands, which was in the shape of a dark ball of purple energy, as she then fired it towards Natsu.

" **Evil Explosion**!" Mira said as she fired the beam as a ball, which Natsu managed to dodge at the last second, as the tree hit the ground, which created a large explosion and created a crater the size of Natsu and Happy's house.

" **Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said as he tried to hit Mira with a burning fist, which Mira blocked with her hand and then kicked him to the ground with a smash.

Mira dashed towards Natsu, which Natsu managed to dodge at the last second, after which Mira managed to crack the ground and then Natsu coated his left leg in fire. " **Fire Dragon´s Talon**!" Natsu said and then went to kick Mira, who blocked it with her left arm, as she was then pushed further into the sand, which caused her to be pushed as the ground underneath her made marks from her feet. Before Natsu could perform another attack, Mira jumped away.

"Don't worry, I'm not finished yet!" Natsu said and then gathered fire in his hands, which Mira then gathered energy in her hands. "Me too. I'll show you what I got, Natsu!" Mira said and gathered dark energy between her hands.

"With a flame on the right hand... and a flame on the left hand... when you combine the flames together... **Fire Dragon´s Brilliant Flame**!" Natsu said, created a large fireball and threw it towards Mira, who grinned at the attack. " **Demon Blast**!" Mira said and then sent the ball in the shape of a beam at Natsu. The attacks collided, which caused an explosion which took the shape of a pillar of fire and darkness, which could be seen from the City of Magnolia.

It died down, as Natsu and Mira were looking at each other, battle intent in their eyes. "Had enough?" Mira taunted Natsu. "Not a chance!" Natsu said as they then proceeded for each other to fight further.

Time went on as they eventually were tired, bruised, and panting, but they never stopped with the fighting.

"You gotten tougher, stronger, and better, Mira, I'll give ya that." Natsu said while smirking with amusement. "I am grateful, you too have gotten better, but I shall finish this here and now!" Mira said and gathered darkness in her hand, which was in the shape of a small, red ball with dark energy swirling around it. "But I shall make sure to finish this too, and don't worry, I shall win!" Natsu said and then had his hand on fire. "As if!" Mira said and then pointed her hand towards Natsu. " **Death Stream**!" Mira said and sent the beam at Natsu, who had his fist on fire. " **Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said and had his fire fist punched through her beam of dark energy.

Mira had her eyes widen with horror as Natsu came closer and closer to her, with a grin on his face, as hegot closer and closer to her, and once they were close, an explosion came, which was heard from miles.

It created a massive mist of smoke, as Natsu grinned in victory. "You see that! I won over you!" Natsu said, but then quieted down once the fog died down a bit and he realized the position he was in.

Mira, irritated, confused, and not knowing the position, asked angrily the **Dragon Slayer**. "Oi, what is the matter with you, hasn't your victory already..." Mira said, but before she could finish, the smoke mist cleared completely, revealing their position.

They were both close, as Natsu was above Mira, as his hands were on the ground, a centimeter from Mira´s body, their bodies almost touching and their faces inches from each other. A moment of silence went on, as they both turned red as apples.

"Mira, I am..." The Fire Mage said with a red face, but couldn't come up with any more words due to the situation they were in. After a minute had passed, like a magnet they were drawn to their each, mostly their lips.

Seconds before they could press their lips, a mental image appeared in both of their minds, as a familiar girl with blue eyes and short, white hair appeared in front of their faces.

Natsu quickly got off Mira, as he had his back on a tree. "Natsu..." Said Mira as she saw Natsu with shadowed eyes while slowly getting up.

"I understand, it was an accident and we all make mistakes." Natsu said and scratched his hair. Mira looked to the ground as she thought of what happened. "Yeah, it was an accident," Mira said with her eyes glued on the ground.

 _ **Later, at night time...**_

Natsu and Mira continued on their training for the day, while they didn't speak to each other longer than necessary since the incident they had earlier. Mira had gone home, as she felt it had been a while since seeing her brother Elfman, which Natsu saw no reason to disagree.

Natsu was currently laying down on the hammock of his bedroom, staring blankly into the roof. He recalled the event, as images of it repeated mentally in front of his own mind.

He felt guilty. Was is due to him suddenly forcing himself on the helpless Mira? Or was it due to having him betray Lisanna, who he almost had a romantic relationship?

In the past, when Natsu and Lisanna were raising Happy before he hatched, they eventually developed feelings for each other, got to know more of each other and even came to the point where Lisanna asked Natsu if she could be his bride in the future.

After the time Happy had hatched, Natsu and Lisanna´s relationship, feelings, and affection for each other grew stronger and stronger, as the times passed on for them.

And then, on the day Lisanna had died, he felt everything leave from his body, as his happiness were stolen. But as time went on, he eventually found it, as he knew his new power, but had a hard time controlling it, Mira came for him.

Was Mira the new happiness in his life? Is Mira the new light in his darkness which was left when Lisanna had died? What would Lisanna say, that Natsu had betrayed her, forgot about her, and replaced her? Had Natsu hurt Lisanna, despite being dead?

Natsu grit his teeth, had his eyes shadowed and turn himself upside down, as he was facing the floor through the hammock that held him.

 _"I disrespected Lisanna...? Will I ever be able to live with myself?"_ Natsu thought for himself and then closed his eyes, hoping sleep would help him forget what happened his problems.

 _ **At the same time, at the Strauss Household...**_

In the bathroom, Mira was looking herself in the mirror. The events earlier played in front of her, while Mira tried to calm herself down and gather her thoughts. _"Mira, calm yourself down will ya. It was nothing, it was pure accident, there was no way, besides, what would Lisanna say about it...?"_ Mira thought to herself but stopped once she said the word Lisanna. _"Lisanna, I didn't mean it to you. I would never disrespect your memory, no matter what."_ Mira thought as she shook her hands, promising not to do that ever again.

At the same time, in the outskirts of Magnolia, giant stomping was heard as a gigantic creature roared towards the star filled night sky at the full moon, with said roars could be heard throughout the city of Magnolia.

 **End of chapter 4. and that´s it for this chapter, I am sorry if I leave the story in a cliffhanger, but that gives me a reason not to quit the story. If you were wondering about "Him" Natsu and Naryu where talking about, "He" will appear later in the story and play a major role. Hell, in fact, I am looking forward to write "Him" as well. I would like to thank my friend 25NaMi for his ideas and plz read his stories, that would be awesome. If you liked the chapter, please favorite, follow, and review. I hope to update as soon as possible. See you all later!**


	5. Our Battle

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I am sorry it took so long, but I hope this will satisfy you all. :)**

 **Also, please read the stories in Natsu X Mira, Urthemiel, Natsu x Mira, Natsu x Mirajane Fairy Tail heart and soul, by 25NaMi, as well as follow it, it´s very awesome. :)**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don´t own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by Omni Creator Kami of Anime.**

 **Key Words.**

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Magic**

Curse

 **Chapter 5: Our Battle.**

On a hill, a figure wearing a white cloak and a black mask with green eyes was watching the Ice Beast walking towards the city of Magnolia. "Humans of Magnolia, tonight, your deaths shall come." The figure said in a sinister tone.

The Ice Beast then roared which echoed throughout the city, waking everyone in Magnolia up as they looked to see who woke them.

The Beast sent an attack of ice, freezing the city and caused panic within it.

It woke the members of Fairy Tail as well, including the Guild Master Makarov Dreyar, and the S-class Mage, Erza Scarlet.

"Master, it seems we are under attack. We need to evacuate the civilians," Erza said. "Do it, but make sure to bring some of our strongest members there, because we want to make sure to have strong fighters to protect them as well in case it slips by," Makarov said, which Erza nodded in understanding.

As the civilians were escorted out, at Natsu and Happy´s house, they heard the roar and saw the commotion in the city. "What the hell is going on?!" Natsu yelled as he saw the chaos in the city.

"Natsu!" A voice was heard, which caused them to turn around to see Gray running towards them. "Gray? What the hell is going on here?!" Natsu said. "We are being attacked. I don't why, but we need to handle it fast. Erza, Master, Macao, and Wakaba are currently evacuating the citizens, but we need to go and handle the beast," Gray explained.

"I see. Happy, fly me there!" Natsu said. "Aye sir!" Happy said, growing wings from his back and then flew them to the beast. "Oi, wait!" Gray shouted and ran after them.

At the same time, at the Strauss Household, Levy, Jet, and Droy had ran to Mirajane and Elfman to tell them about the situation.

"I see. Elfman, you, Levy, Jet, and Droy go evacuate the citizens. I shall take care of the beast," Mira said, transformed into her **Satan Soul** Form and flew off in the air. "MIRA-NEE! Make sure you are careful!" Elfman shouted after his sister, who smiled at him. "Don't worry Elfman, it won't be a problem at all!" Mira shouted at Elfman, as the White Haired Man and Team Shadow Gear went on to evacuate the citizens.

Time went by, as Natsu and Happy flew to the place the beast was.

The beast was made of ice, was twice the size of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, had the body similar to a bear, legs of a bull, arms of a gorilla, wings of a dragon, and the head and jaw of a crocodile, as the mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth.

The Ice Beast gave a massive roar, as Natsu stood in fighting position while Happy held him. "Dammit, and there´s no one to fight this thing?!" Natsu said.

Gildarts was currently on an S-class Quest, Laxus was on a mission, and Erza was evacuating the citizens.

Natsu set his fists ablaze and prepared himself to fight the Ice Beast.

"Alright, here we come! I´m all fired up!" Natsu said and then spoke to his flying companion. "Happy, fly me to him!" Natsu said, which Happy responded with an "aye" and flew to the Beast while carrying the Dragon Slayer.

" **Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said and sent a punch of fire at the Ice Beast, who blocked it with its paw, before then trying to swipe Natsu, as Natsu then used his fist to punch it, which broke it to pieces.

The Ice Beast yelled in pain from his lost arm, before it then regenerated its arm. "Regeneration, huh? Then try to regenerate from this! **Fire Dragon´s Roar**!" Natsu said and sent a fire breath towards the Ice Beast, which it blocked with its hand before then trying to punch Natsu, but before it could land a move on Natsu, a beam of dark energy was shot at it.

Natsu and Happy looked up to see Mira in her **Satan Soul** form flying above. "Don't take all the fun, Natsu," Mira said. "I don't see a reason to disagree with you," Natsu said as Mira flew by his side as they watched the Ice Beast come up, produced spikes from its fist as it then fired them towards Natsu, Mira, and Happy. Natsu kicked and punched the ice spikes, while Mira blasted them away, while the Ice Beast gave a mighty roar.

"I shall make sure to finish him!" Mira said and then flew towards the Ice Beast, and then punched and kicked repeatedly in the beast´s stomach, which seemed to regenerate within seconds.

"Tough, huh? Then how about this?!" Mira said as she gathered dark energy around her fist, which she punched an incredible amount of power at the stomach of the Ice Beast, as it made a gigantic hole.

Mira grinned and then attempted to punch the face of the Ice Beast, but the Beast foresaw this and dodged her attack. Before Mira could react, the Beast raised its arm to punch her, but Natsu flew in with Happy holding him, as he punched the arm, shattering it to pieces. Natsu grinned, but it quickly faded as the Ice Beast quickly regenerated its injuries, growing back its arm and the massive hole, as it got back to the point it was even uninjured.

"Dammit, its regeneration is pretty fast and strong," Mira said, but before she, Natsu or Happym could say anything else, the Beast then gathered energy of **Ice Magic** in its right fist, which the Ice Beast then struck the ground and massive ice pillars with spikes appeared from the ground, as it went straight towards Natsu, Mira, and Happy.

Natsu and Mira then blasted the Spiked Ice Pillars, but before they noticed it, the Beast was above them. As they didn't have time to react, the Beast swiped them with its arm and sent them crashing into a massive rock boulder, shattering it into pieces.

Natsu, Mira, and Happy grunted in pain as they got up from the ground and watched the Ice Beast, who now had massive ice wings in the shape of a bat, as it hovered in the air.

"Dammit, it´s tougher than we expected." Natsu said, as the Ice Beast went to strike another blast attack on the trio of Fairy Tail Mages, but before it could do so, several swords came in like arrows and impaled the back of the Ice Beast.

Natsu, Mira, and Happy´s eyes widened as the Beast turned around to see Erza in her **Heaven´s Wheel Armor** , floating in the air.

"I apologize for being late," Erza said, as the swords she sent were sent inside the ice body of the Beast and then flew back to Erza, who managed to dodge and deflect it with her swords. The marks where the swords struck had regenerated within seconds.

"So, it is able to regenerate its ice body, huh?" Erza said, flying down, landing on the ground and then decided a new approach. " **Re-Quip: Flame Empress Armor**!" Erza said and wore now her **Flame Empress Armor**.

The Red Headed Knight slashed her swords, which she sent a stream of fire at the Ice Beast. The flame attack struck the Ice Beast, which melted most of its body, but managed to quickly regenerate itself.

"Even from **Fire Magic** Attacks?" Erza said, as then the Ice Beast attacked Erza with its hand, which Erza managed to dodge and then cut off its arm, which regenerated from it immediately, as then the arm thT was severed off sent ice spikes at Erza.

Erza didn't have the time to dodge, but a stream of fire was sent to the ice spikes, which melted them. Erza turned to see Natsu. "Normally I would be the careless one and you the one who saves me, Erza," Natsu said. "Thanks, and I shall keep that in mind, Natsu." Erza said, understanding his words.

Erza, along with Mira, Happy, and Natsu, were looking at the Ice Beast, which hovered above them in the air with its wings.

"Dammit, this Infernal Popsicle is a pain in the ass," Natsu said. "At this rate, we will never be able to take it down," Erza said. "Then we should take it down as fast as possible!" Mira said as she went on to fight The Ice Beast once more, but Erza stopped her. "We shouldn't fight like this. Eventually we would run out of energy as the Ice Beast would easily take us out," Erza said. "Then do you or Natsu have any better ideas?" Mira asked with annoyance.

"Well, whatever it is, we need to finish his," Natsu said. _"Yo, have you felt anything strange from the Beast yet?_ " Naryu mentally said inside Natsu´s mind. _"Huh? What are you talking about?"_ Natsu mentally spoke inside his head. _"Have you noticed when Mira tried to punch the Beast´s head, it dodged instead of having regenerate it?_ " Naryu said. _"I think I know where the weak spot is."_ Natsu said. "Huh?" Erza and Mira said, as then Natsu sent a **Fire Dragon Roar** at the face of the Ice Beast, who managed to block it with his hand. The Beast´s hand melted from the fire, but quickly managed to regenerate its hand.

"I see. It seems that the head is its weakness," Natsu said. "Then we should make sure to strike it," Mira said. "But even though we know the weak spot, we still need a strategy," Erza said and then looked at its legs. "And I think I got one, so listen to me. Here´s the plan..." Erza said, while Natsu, Mira, and Happy listened.

The Ice Beast, not knowing what the four Fairy Tail Members were talking about, went on to attack them by charging a Ball of **Ice Magic** around its mouth, which the Ice Beast prepared to fire at them.

"Alright everyone, we only got one shot, so make sure not to mess it up!" Erza said, while they nodded in understanding.

Mira, still in her **Satan Soul** Form, and Natsu, who was still held by Happy, flew straight towards the Ice Beast. Erza **Re-Quipped** into her **Morning Star Armor** , which she then generated a large sphere of light, which blinded the Beast temporally, which caused him to disperse his **Ice** **Magic** Sphere.

As the Beast was blinded, Natsu and Mira attacked its legs, with Natsu punched the right leg, while Mira kicked the left leg.

The Beast fell down to the ground, while Natsu and Mira then kicked and punched its chest bit by bit, but before the beast could react, Erza cut off its arm.

What was left of it was the Ice Beast´s head which landed on the ground, and Natsu was then in the air with Happy carrying him and has his fist on fire.

"Here I come! Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist!" Natsu said and then punched the head of the Beast, as it then shattered in pieces. Natsu and Mira grinned while Erza smirked and Happy smiled, as they had crushed the Beast´s weak spot, its head.

At the same time, the masked figure was looking at them, as the figure had watched them the entire time. "An interesting, useful, and tactical strategy I see, as they have managed to find the weakness..." The figure said, as then the Ice Ash was glowing a white light and then unleashed a massive pillar of light, which could be seen from miles.

The pillar then died down, which then showed the New Form of the Ice Beast.

The Ice Beast was now the same size as Gildarts, had a humanoid appearance, long, spiky hair of ice, which went down his back and two strands down his chest from each shoulder, its horns were now in the shape of a deer's horns, had hooves similar to a bull, a long spiky tail which came from the upper back, as well as a spear tip at the end of the tail, long, bat shaped wings, and sharp claws. Its eyes were still red and the lower half of its face was now completely blank, as it has no chin, mouth, or nose. It gave a powerful and sinister aura, stronger and scarier than before. It was no longer recognized as an Ice Beast, but an Ice Demon.

"...But if they managed to hit its weak spot, the Beast will eventually transform into a second, more powerful form..." The Figure said, which then the Ice Demon then shot a beam of **Ice Magic** from its index finger towards the group of four Mages, which forced Natsu, Mira, Erza, and Happy to dodge, as it then caused a white explosion of ice, as it then showed to have made the entire area frozen.

"To think I would need to leave this fast. But I shall still keep an eye on them," The figure said and pulled out a black ball which had a green eye and black bat wings on it. He let go of it as it then turned invisible and flew towards Natsu, Erza, Mira, Happy, and the Ice Demon.

"I shall be going, as I don't want to be caught in their fighting. But I shall still keep an eye on them," The figure said as then a large Demonic Fly came. It was as big as elephant, had ten yellow eyes, deep red skin, six legs which were spiky, and black fly wings on its back. The figure sat on it and the Demonic Fly then flew away while the figure watched the scene before him. The masked figure smiled deviously while riding the Fly.

With the group of Fairy Tail Mages, the Ice Demon in its New Form was approaching them, which the group tried to fight it, but the Beast was too powerful.

Erza, in her **Heaven´s Wheel Armor** , flew to the Beast and sent her swords against him, but the Beast managed to block it with its wings, while the swords didn't do any damage on its wings, as it then sent an ice blast from its tail, sending Erza into a tree.

"ERZA!" Natsu and Happy shouted, and then the Ice Demon appeared in front of Natsu and punched him in the face, sending him and Happy to the ground.

Natsu and the Blue Cat landed on the ground, which then shattered and the Beast then pointed with his finger, while gathering a beam of ice around it, preparing to shoot it at the Dragon Slayer and the Blue Furred Cat.

"As if I will let you!" Mira said and went on to kick the Beast in the waist, which didn't do any damage, as it then simply grabbed her by the leg she kicked with, and then tossed her to a rock.

"MIRA!" Natsu and Happy screamed, as then suddenly an ice blast came and struck the head of the Ice Demon. Natsu and Happy turned to see Erza in her **Frost Empress Armor** , which consisted of a pair of blue, mid-thigh length, heeled boots, a blue, short mid-thigh lentgh skirt, blue gloves that were arm-length, white armor plates were on her shoulders, forearms, legs and chest, on her forearm and leg armor where white, snowflake decorations, on the chest where now a blue, large cross on and on each of her shoulder pads were two, white spikes, and carried a pair of blue steel fans with white fur on top, spikes on the top.

The Ice Demon then went towards Erza, who sent waves of spiked ice from her fans, which the Ice Demon managed to break them to pieces with its bare fists, after which a massive wave of ice came in front of the beast, bigger than the others, which the Ice Demon managed to break without any difficulty from the rest, which then showed Erza in her **Flame Empress Armor**.

Erza sent a flame at the Ice Demon at point blank range, which did nothing to the Ice Demon, which then grabbed Erza by the throat and slammed her to the ground, making Erza cough up blood.

Mira then showed up and charged a beam of dark energy, but the Ice Demon was faster and blasted her with a beam from its finger.

Natsu and Happy lay on the ground as they struggled to get up and eventually did as they stood up. _"God dammit, this asshole is tough!"_ Natsu thought. He, Mira, Erza, and Happy suddenly noticed the Ice Demon was glowing red. "What the hell is going on?!" Natsu said.

"It seems as if its **Magic** Power has been destabilized due to the change of form, which will cause it to eventually lose its shape... and cause a massive explosion," Erza said with a serious face, which caused Natsu, Happy, and Mira to pale with horror.

At the same time, the masked figure was currently riding on the giant Demon Fly, as he watched through his blue **Lacrima** Ball on the events.

"In exchange for a new and more powerful form after its weak spot has been hit, the power inside the Beast will be unable to be controlled, which will cause an ice explosion that is big and powerful enough to freeze the entire city of Magnolia. Even if they have evacuated, I know the range will be large enough to kill them as well," The figure said and then looked at the city, the place where the Ice Demon was attacking. "To think Humans would be stupid enough to cause their own deaths, even when they think they have won," The Masked Figure said.

"Within less than three minutes, it shall explode and not even the insects will be left," The Masked Figure said, before then laughing evilly.

As Natsu and the gang were facing the glowing Ice Demon as it took them down as Mira, Erza, and Natsu had no effect against it. _"Dammit, at this rate it will annihilate the entire town!_ " Natsu thought. _"Then we need to boost things, don't ya think?"_ Naryu said inside Natsu´s mind. _"Yeah, but we still are working on controlling it. Who knows how long I am able to control it?_ **"** Natsu mentally said, as he recalled the first time he used his Demon Form.

 _"Yeah, but as you can see, we don't have much time, as we might defeat it before it allows "Him" to control us."_ Naryu mentally said to Natsu. "Alright, then let's do it! I am all fired up!" Natsu said and then spoke to the others. "Mira, Erza, Happy! Stay back, because I am gonna go for it!" Natsu said. "Are you gonna...?" Mira said with horror, but she understood as she then faced The Blue Cat and Red-Haired Knight. "Do as he says, because things are about to get ugly!" Mira said.

"Holy shit, Mira´s listening to Natsu?! Is the world coming to an end?!" Happy yelled in comedic panic, which made Mira and Erza sweat drop. "Anyway, just do as he says!" Mira said, which they understood and got away from Natsu.

Once they did, Natsu gathered a large amount of **Fire Magic** , which then rose into the air into a pillar of blue flames, as then a flash of blue light emitted. Once it calmed down, it showed Natsu in his Demon Form.

Erza and Happy, who hadn't seen Natsu´s Demon Form, were in horrified awe. "What...? What is that form...?" Erza said horrified. "I... have never seen him in that way..." Happy said, while he was terrified by his new form. Mira sweated nervously, as she remembered the first time she saw his Demon Form.

 _"Natsu, whatever you do, be careful."_ Mira thought worriedly.

The transformed Natsu bent his knees and then dashed towards the Ice Demon, with his fist on blue fire and punched the Beast on the Stomach, which then caused the stomach of the Beast to shatter, as it roared in pain.

Before the Beast could react, Natsu gave it a flaming uppercut in blue flames, sending the Ice Demon to the air as Natsu then used his wings to fly into the air and kicked the Ice Demon into the ground, which made a smashing sound.

Before Natsu could launch another attack, the Beast pointed with all of its ten fingers, as it shot ice beams from them. Natsu managed to dodge them, flew at great speed towards the Beast. Once Natsu was close, the Beast then made a blade coming from its forearms and tried to slash Natsu, which Natsu managed to block with his arms, the Beast then tried to strike Natsu with its sharp tail, but Natsu managed to burn away with his Blue Fire Breath.

The Beast then gained sharp fangs to bite Natsu´s face off, but before it could bite, Natsu headbutted it with a forehead of blue flames, as it shattered the sharp fangs.

Natsu then gathered blue flames in his fist, which he then went to strike the Beast, while the Beast gathered Ice Energy in its fist, as it clashed each other in a fight of ice and fire.

Natsu went on as their their fists came closer and closer, as the ground shook and their aura could be seen from far away.

"I won't..." Natsu said, as an image of Lisanna mentally appeared before his eyes. "...have anyone dear to me..." Natsu said and his fist went closer to the Ice Demon´s. "...DIE AGAIN!" Natsu said and then broke the arm of the Beast into pieces.

"Hell Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist!" Natsu said, as his fist sent a massive blast of blue flames at the Ice Demon, which was then disintegrated bit by bit by the attack, as it eventually turned into thin air.

Mira, Erza, and Happy looked in awe of the event they saw before their eyes. The Masked Figure was in awe as well as he saw Natsu annihilate the Ice Demon, which the figure then smirked. "Well, things are now becoming even more interesting. I am looking forward to meeting you again, Natsu Dragneel," The figure said, flying away on the Demon Fly.

Natsu panted, as the Ice Demon´s last remains disintegrated, before then it showed a strange, blue light, which was in the shape and size of a golf ball. It got his attention, which Natsu then walked closer to it and touched it, as it then created a white flash, which then showed blue markings across his body, which in seconds disappeared, then his transformation followed and then he fell down on the ground.

"NATSU!" Mira, Erza and Happy said as they rushed towards their comrade. "What the hell happened?!" Happy said. "I don't know, but something is going on here," Erza said and looked at Mira, while Mira sighed as she understood what needed to be done. "But before you explain, we need to take Natsu for medical care," Erza said, which the others agreed and went with Natsu to the Guild.

 _ **Many hours later...**_

Things calmed down, everyone took care of the damage and investigated the incident with the Ice Monster, due to the fact that they wasn't sure what species it was, as they never saw anything similar of it before, without any further info of it or what it came from.

Natsu was in the infirmary as he was bandaged from the battle. He was awake and looked into the ceiling, which he then raised his hand into the air to look at it.

Natsu recalled the time he touched the small light, as he then felt its power run through his body. He remembered a lesson he was taught by Naryu days earlier...

 _ **Days Ago...**_

"Are you telling me that I don't have the full power of the flames in my Demon Form?" Natsu asked. Natsu was currently in the mental world with Naryu. "Yeah, and you cannot go into the other Fire Levels, as you currently only have half of your power of the blue flames in you," Naryu said, which caused Natsu to look annoyed. "But don't worry, with time you will be able to gain the full power of the blue flames," Naryu said, which Natsu looked at his hand.

"But there´s another way to gain full access of the blue flames, which like the other Fire Levels, you will gain access to it by touching a similar element of the Blue Flames, like the Ice, Water, or something similar," Naryu said.

Natsu grasped his hand, as he was determined. "I am only at half my power, but I shall make sure to become stronger," Natsu said, as he knew he needed to be stronger.

 _ **Present...**_

Natsu looked at his hand, he felt he now had his full power inside of him, which he was happy that he had taken another step to become closer to his full power.

Mira, who was bandaged, leaned against the doorframe as she watched Natsu, who couldn't help but feel strange while watching him.

"Mira," A voice said, which Mira turned around to see Erza, who was bandaged as well. "I want to talk to you," Erza said, which Mira knew what she wanted to talk about.

Erza and Mira went outside of the Guild, as they made sure they would not be disturbed. "Alright Mira, you know what I want to hear." Erza said, which Mira sighed. "Alright, it´s a long story so listen here," Mira said and then started to tell everything, from the time she met Natsu in his Demon Form he unleashed for the first time, to the events of the Ice Monster.

"I see, so that form is something that is similar yet different than my **Re-quip Magic** and your **Take Over Magic**?" Erza said. "Yeah, but whatever it is, it is something not normal. But I know Natsu would never hurt anyone, as well as his friends and loved ones, no matter what. You should know that too, Erza," Mira said, as Erza smiled and knew Natsu would never harm those close to him.

Mira then walked inside the Guild. _"Natsu, what other secrets do you have inside you?"_ Mira thought while walking through the Gates of the Fairy Tail Guild.

 **And that was it for chapter 5! Please review, favorite and follow if you liked it. And so that you know, "** **Hell Fire Dragon´s** **Fist"is a Curse Spell, it has similar characteristics from Natsu´s normal spells, but they are more powerful. Also, every time Natsu uses his demon powers, his attacks are written in underlines so that you know.**

 **The next chapter will start the series from the Macao Arc, with some differences of course, and I will make my own arcs in the story as well. If you are wondering, yes, it is the Frost Empress Armor is the same on in Natsu of the Darkness, as I also (in case you didn't notice), have renamed the Armor in both stories from Ice Empress Armor to Frost Empress Armor. I hope you don't mind, and if you do, I am sorry. :( I will Erza´s Fanon Armors the same in Natsu of the Darkness, as well the Fanon Armors that are introduced in Our Demons Unleashed will be featured in Natsu of the Darkness. Speaking of which, I will work on with Natsu of the Darkness for a while, which I will eventually update White Fairy, and once I have done that, I shall update on Naughty Dragon Tales. I would like altajir95 and 25NaMi for their support, which also read 25NaMi´s stories, they are awesome. See you later!**


	6. True Fire Mage

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter! I am sorry it took so long, but here it is. I would like to say that I have changed the name of the story to Inner Power, as will it will be now a Natsu Harem fanfic, with the main pairing being Natsu x Mira x Erza. I know I began first with Natsu x Mira Harem, then only Natsu x Mira, but now I will have Natsu pair with Erza, as well with some other girls in the future. I am sorry if I made things complicated, which I am sorry for.**

 **Byt unlike Natsu of the Darkness, the harem in this will be shorter, probably no more than nine or seven maybe. Don't worry, the story will go on the same, just some differences.**

 **But now the canon story starts, as I have the Macao Arc will go a bit shorter. I will make some changes of course, and I would like to thank altajir95 for his ideas for the story, which I am deeply grateful for.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by altajir95.**

 **Key Words:**

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Magic**

Curses

 **Chapter 6: True Fire Mage.**

At the Hargeon train station, young boy with pink hair and black eyes walked out of a train, alongside a blue cat. The Pink Haired Boy wore black boots, white pants, a black belt with a gold belt buckle in the shape of a flame, was shirtless, wore a black, long-sleeved coat, which had white fur on the edges, collar and sleeve edges, black gloves and a white, scaly scarf wrapped around his neck.

The Pink Haired boy looked into the sky, before then walking towards the town with the Blue Cat Happy at his side.

"Natsu, you sure Igneel is here?" Happy asked. "Well, if this "Salamander" is here, then I am sure he would be." Natsu said, before he and Happy walked towards the town of Hargeon, hoping to find the person they were seeking for.

 _ **At the same time, within the Town...**_

A woman, with crimson hair, red enough to make normal redhead look like blondes, red eyes and a voluptuous body being able to struck envy even to supermodels. She wore a red dress, which did little to less cover her body, black heels and a pair of red, arm length gloves. She also had her hair tied in two braids.

" _Dammit, it is that hard to find this `Salamander´ here?"_ Flare Corona _,_ The Red-Haired Woman and member of Raven Tail, thought in frustration.

Flare have been given a task by Guild Master Ivan Dreyar to infiltrate Fairy Tail as a double agent for information about them, hoping to find a weakness to strike them down in the future.

As Flare took the mission, she went to find where she was able to join Fairy Tail, as she heard about `Salamander´, an infamous Mage of Fairy Tail, and a Powerful Mage of **Fire Magic**.

Since she heard `Salamander´ was in Hargeon, she went there, hoping to find him and be invited to the Fairy Tail Guild.

Flare walked on the streets, hoping to find the man called ´Salamander´ soon as possible.

At the same time, a young, blonde girl with blonde hair tied to a side ponytail, brown hair and large breasts, who wore a blue skirt, a white shirt with blue lining, and long brown boots.

The Blonde woman was in a bad mood. She was in shop hoping to find some **Magic Items** to buy, which none of them interesting her to buy, until she noticed the Key of **Canis Minor** , a **Celestial Spirit** despite being weak, it was surely every girl wanted to have.

The problem was the price, which was 20,000 Jewel! She didn't let go it easily, as she tried to seduce the shop of owner to lower the price... which was only 1,000 Jewels less.

"I cannot believe this, DOES THAT GEEZER THINK I AM LOW CLASS WHORE OR SOMETHING!" The Blonde Woman, Lucy Heartfilia, screamed in anger and frustration, not only due she has spend so much money, but also that her "charms" did not have any affects on her.

But Lucy then sighed, before then regaining her thought.

" _Okay Lucy, don't be a spoiled girl now, you need to focus what to do now."_ Lucy thought to herself, until she then bumped in a redhaired woman.

"Ouch, sorry, I didn't see you coming." Lucy said while getting up, before the looking at the one she bumped into, Flare.

As Lucy saw her, she couldn't help but to blush at the sight of her well-shaped body, well-sized breasts and beautiful face.

" _What´s wrong with me?! I am woman dammit!"_ Lucy thought before shaking her head. "It´s alright, I was simply searching for someone." Flare said. "Huh? Who is you seek? Maybe I can help you." Lucy said. "Well, I search for someone, who is said to around here in Hargeron. Someone named Salamander." Flare said. "The Fire Mage of Fairy Tail?! The man who uses Fire Magic who cannot be brought in shops?!" Lucy said, jaw dropping. "Yeah, and do hope to find him to join Fairy Tail." Flare said.

"No way, I am also wanting to join Fairy Tail." Lucy said with happiness and excitement, but then got silent when she realised something.

"Dammit, to think I would forget! My name is Lucy by the way. What´s yours?" Lucy asked. "Flare. Flare Corona." she answered the blonde girl.

But before they were able to speak further to each other, a shout was heard.

"IT´S SALAMANDER-SAMA!"

"HE´S HANDSOME!"

"HE MUST BE STRONG AND POWERFUL!"

"NOTICE ME, SALAMANDER-SAMA!"

" _Do they mean the man who is able to use_ _ **Fire Magic**_ _that is not being able to sold in stores?!"_ Lucy thought. " _According to Ivan, "Salamander" is an infamous and powerful Mage of The Fairy Tail Guild. This might be a chance for me to join and infiltrate the Guild."_ Flare thought, as she and Lucy went forward the crowd of women, as they eventually saw a blue haired, black eyed man with a tattoo on face, had red pants, a white shirt, black shoes and a high collared, dark blue cape.

"Salamander," grinning like a prince, speaking with the ladies, as suddenly, Natsu appeared.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked bluntly, causing the girls to yell at him. "Don't worry, Ladies. I don't mind at all. I am Salamander, the infamous Fire Mage of Fairy Tail. I surprised you don't know me." Salamander said, then wrote an autograph to give to Natsu. "Here´s take this autograph as a token of our meeting." Salamander said, which Natsu grabbed, before tearing it apart and throwing it in the air.

Salamander and the crowd of women had their jaws drop, as they witnessed what Natsu had done.

"You don't look like a lizard to me at all. I bet you cant even breath fire." Natsu said, causing him then to be beat up a crowd of angry women.

"YOU SCUM!"

"DONT BE RUDE TO SALAMANDER-SAMA!"

"HAVE MANNERS!"

"It won't matter ladies." Salamander said, before then making a carpet of fire and flying to the air. "Come to my boat at night. We are gonna have a party and all are invited!" Salamader said and flied off, with a crowd of fan girls following him.

Natsu laid on the ground, beaten and bruised comically by the women who attacked him.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, as she and Flare came to Natsu. He then looked up to the see the Blonde and the Redhead, before he then got up.

"Man, those were some harsch fangirls." Natsu said. "Uh, I want to thank you for freeing us." Lucy said. "Huh?" Natsu said. He was confused. "That Salamander used some kind of **Charm Magic** to make women turn on him against their will. But since you came, you managed to free us." Lucy said.

"I see. Then you´re welcome. By the way, what´s your name?" Natsu asked. "Oh, I am Lucy and this is... uh, what was your name. You didn't say if before." Lucy asked.

Flare looked away shyly, before then.

"Flare... Flare C-Corona." Flare answered. "Alright Flare, Lucy. I gotta go now." Natsu said and then went to leave. "Wait! I want to repay you for saving us!" Lucy said, which made Natsu and Happy turn around.

 _ **Later, at a restaurant...**_

Natsu and Happy eat like pigs, without showing any signs of stopping. Lucy and Flare sweatdropped, as the two women watched the Pink Haired Man and Blue Furred Cat everything.

"Man, that was a good meal." Natsu said. "Well, I was afraid for your appetite." Lucy said, knowing her most of her money would go flying. "I-I don't have any money, so..." Flare said with concern, but Lucy stopped her. "Dont worry, this one´s on me. Unfortunately." Lucy said while signing.

"But what brought you here anyway?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, cause back at the Fairy Tail Guild, when we heard that "Salamander" where in town, we sought after Igneel, a dragon." Natsu said plainly and bluntly.

Lucy´s had her jaw dropped and Flare almost choke on her tea as they heard the word Dragon, a Species many believed to be extinct.

"Yeah, but fortunate, we were wrong, again." Natsu said, gripping his fist in frustration. "We could have swore Igneel would be here." Natsu said.

"Not to be rude, but do you really think a town would allow a massive dragon roaming around it´s streets?" Lucy asked. Natsu and Happy thought through, and eventually hit their hands as they realized. "That makes sense." Natsu and Happy said at the same time.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK THIS THROUGH?!" Lucy yelled comically, before then sighing. Lucy then realized something. "But then, did you say Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, having Flare´s attention as well. "Well yeah. We are both from Fairy Tail." Natsu said, as he and Happy showed their guild marks.

"Awesome, I have always wanted to join the guild!" Lucy said, stars in her eyes. "Yeah, I also wanted to join Fairy Tail." Flare said. Lucy turned to face Flare. "What coincidence. Shall we then join it together then?" Lucy said. "Do you use **Magic**?" natsu asked. "Yeah. I use **Celestial Spirit Magic** , which allows me to summon Spirits by using **Keys**." Lucy said, while she showed her **Keys** to Natsu, Happy and Flare. "Wow, and you Flare? What do you use for Magic?" Happy asked.

Flare´s hair then began to move up and turn into different shapes and forms. "I use **Crimson Hair**. A variation of **Hair Magic** , which I can control and transform my hair into weapons, binding and even make animals. I can also have it turn to fire." Flare said, before then turned the tip of her hair into flames.

"Hehe, you two sure are impressive in **Magic**." Natsu said, making both Lucy and Flare blush. "But Flare, I do think we can make sure to be in Fairy Tail. As friends." Lucy said in a sweet smile.

Flare was quiet, but then got a small smile. "Sure." Flare said in a quiet voice. Lucy smiled before then turning to Natsu and Happy, who were about to leave. "Then we shall be leaving then. I do hope we meet again each other soon." Natsu said, before he left the scene.

"But Flare, since we just meet, shall we then know more about each other?" Lucy said, which Flare was about to disagree, but then she thought it would cause problems, so she accepted it.

"Yes, I don't see a problem with that." Flare said, which Lucy then smiled.

Time went by, as Lucy and Flare was on a park, as they talked about each other, whay they liked, their interest, favorite things and more.

"Well Flare, I do hope we can become good friends." Lucy said. Flare looked away in a blush, as she felt according to herself different. She was on a mission to infiltrate Fairy Tail for Raven Tail, but yet, even before she was in the enemy Guild, Flare had devolped weird feelings for Lucy.

"But Blondie, d-do you think they will allow us to join?" Flare asked. Lucy simply grinned. "Dont worry. It cannot be that hard. But do you need to call me Blondie?" Lucy said. "Yeah, I have a habit of calling people by the color of their hair." Flare said, small blush on her face and fidgeting her index fingers. Before then, "Salamander" had appeared before them.

"Hello ladies." Salamander said. "You again?!" Lucy said, as Flare looked in silence. "Well, well, well. Fate must be kind to me today." Bora said. "Too bad, we know your Charm Magic, you wont be taking me or Flare!" Lucy stood up, defending her new friend Flare, who had her eyes widened.

In Raven Tail, Flare never felt any real joy or happiness withing it, just empty, violent cruelty, and yet, Lucy´s will to protect her, the women she meet barely an hour ago, was defending her?

Salamander simply smirked. "Dont worry, I have other tricks in my sleeve." Salamander said, before then touching one of his rings, realizing a dark purple mist, making then Lucy and Flare sleepy in a quick rate.

"What... is going on...?" Lucy said, before then passing out on the floor. "Lucy..." Flare said, before then falling down on the ground as well, passed out.

Bora smirked with a dark face, as he leaned over the duo of women.

"Hehe, I sure hit the jackpot today." Bora said.

 _ **Later, with Natsu and Happy...**_

Natsu and Happy were currently looking at the horizon of the harbor. It was night as the moon fully beamed in the sky, and the stars were scattered like flowers in a field.

The duo watched the sky, with Natsu recalling the events of what happened today.

" _Dammit, I was hoping I would find you Igneel. It has been 7 years since you disappeared, but yet we havent even see you once!"_ Natsu gripping his fist tight. _"I wont give up! I will find you, even if it takes me a thousand years!"_ Natsu thought determined in his head.

"Natsu, dont worry, we will find Igneel." Happy said. Natsu smiled warmly at the Blue Cat, who he raised alongside Lisanna in his childhood.

Lisanna. The first one Natsu befriended in Fairy Tail. The times he had with her, who he raised Happy both when and after he was in the egg, and when she died.

He promised not to let anyone close to him die. He had lost Igneel, then Lisanna, and was determined to be the friend Fairy Tail and others would depend on.

During the training with Lisanna´s older sister, Mirajane, he both thought her and she thought her, as they got closer to her and even though by accident, shared their first kiss.

Natsu blushed at the memory, making him turn away from Happy.

"Natsu, what´s wrong?" Happy asked. Before Natsu was able to answer, he then smelled something was wrong with his enchanted senses.

"You cannot be for freaking real." Natsu said, before then turning to the Yacht Salamander had.

"Dammit, Lucy and Flare in trouble! Follow me Happy!" Natsu said, and Happy sprout wings, flying besides the Pink Haired Mage.

"Aye sir!" Happy said, as he and Natsu dashed towards the boat where they were heading towards to.

 _ **At the same time, inside the Yacht...**_

"You trick and kidnap innocent people, sell them as slaves and even uses others name to have what you want... you truly are the worst Mage in history!" Lucy said, as she and Flare were held hostage, as well where chained with **Magic Sealing Shackles** , making them unable to use their **Magic**.

"That wont matter anyway, cause you two will both make a good price at the market!" Salamander said and then took a brander, ready to mark them.

"And I begin with you, Redheaded Woman!" Salamander said, ready to brand Flare, much to her horror!

"Dont even think about it!" Lucy said, standing in front of Flare, much to her shock. "I wont let you harm Flare, no matter what!" Lucy said determined, while Flare was silent of having someone who thought enough to protect her, even if they had meet barely long ago.

"Hah, and what is that you are gonna do...?" Salamander said, but before he was able to finish his sentence, the roof suddenly crashed.

"What the hell?!" Salamander said in shock, smoke spreading across the room. "What´s going on?!" Lucy said, as then the smoke cleared, showing then Natsu and Happy on the ground.

"Yo Salamander, this must be where you spend time in?" Natsu said, before then looking at Lucy and Flare, who were chained.

Salamander simply smirked, as he saw Natsu noticing the chained Lucy and Flare. "You fool. If you think about saving them, you will need this key to free them." Salamander said and showed a key, which then Natsu then bluntly punched him in the face and then him to a wall.

Natsu then took the Key Salamander dropped the second he was punched before then going towards Lucy and Flare.

While he wants towards them, Salamander slowly got out of the wall, before then. "TAKE HIM DOWN! IT´S ONLY A MAN AND A CAT!" Salamander ordered his men, which the group came and attacked them.

Happy simply smirked. "Dont underestimate a cat!" Happy said and then glowed in a white light, which then started to transform.

Happy got bigger, taller than a normal man, got more muscular, his tail got longer and thicker, gained sharper fangs, longer claws and his ears got longer, as well his eyes glowed red.

The Minions of Salamnder dropped their jaws of seeing Happy in his new form, before he then started to attack them.

"Max Punch!" Happy said, punching a minion who had a large sword in the face. "Max Kick!" Hapyp said, kicking a group of tree people to the wall.

While Happy went to take down the minions of Salamander, Natsu went towards Lucy and Flare and released them from their cuffs.

"Alright, you two are free." Natsu said, which he went up to look at Happy, who took down the men like nothing. "What kind of cat is Happy?" Lucy said, while sweatdropping. "What do you mean? He is a Happy?" Natsu said, making Lucy sweatdrop even more.

"Yosh, Happy. Take Lucy and Flare and escape. I will handle the rest here." Natsu said. "Are you sure? We want to help you." Flare said. "Dont worry, this guy is nothing compared to the others I have been fighting before." said Natsu, facing Salamander who was sorrounded by his minion.

"Dont worry Natsu, I wont let anyone hurt them." Happy said, before then picking Lucy and Flare up, before then flying out of the boat and into the air.

Natsu grinned while Salamander glared at him. "Bastard, you and your cat will pay for facing us and our business." Salamander said in rage. "And what will you do about it? You are gonna be taken down anyway." Natsu said. "I will make you regret your words. Men, attack him!" Salamander ordered, which they did at the grinning Natsu.

At the same time, Happy flied into the air while Holding Lucy and Flare.

Lucy turned to the boat, as Natsu were fighting against the man who tried to kidnap her, Flare and the others girls he kidnapped with his **Charm Magic**.

Determined, Lucy wanted not to stand there and do nothing. "I won't have Natsu be fighting alone!" Lucy said, before then taking out one of her **Celestial Spirit Keys** , which was Aquarius.

"Lucy?" Flare said. "Happy, fly me down the water, cause I wont be able to summon her." Lucy said. "Her?" happy said confused. "One of my Celestial Spirits, Aquarius." Lucy said. "Celestial Spirits?" A confused Flare said, as she remembered Lucy explained **Celestial Spirit Magic** to her, Happy and Natsu earlier. before, but never seen one. "Now lower me down." Lucy said, which Happy did as Lucy said to him.

Once they were close enough, Lucy grinned before then placing the **Key** on the water.

" **Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!** " Lucy said, before a golden light emitted while a doorbell was heard, then the light died down, showing beautiful mermaid with long, blue hair, blue eyes, wore a blue bikini top, a tiara, had a blue lower fish tail and carried a urn.

"A fish!" Happy said, never seeing a fish like that before. "Does she taste good?" Happy asked Lucy, who sweatdropped. "She is not for eating." Lucy said.

"Tsh. Brat, to summon me on an inappropriate timing again? You sure never learn." Aquarius said in an emotionless tone. "Just go and sink that ship already!" Lucy yelled. "Whatever you say." Aquarius said, before the gathering a large amount of water, which then she then shot she shot towards the ship in the shape of a tidal wave.

The tidal wave of water engulfed everything in it´s path, including the ship Natsu was in, as well Lucy, Flare and Happy.

"WHY US AS WELL?!" Lucy screamed, before then in a crash, they landed on the harbor.

"Uhm..." Lucy said in swirly eyes. "You alright, Lucy?" Flare asked. "Yeah, it´s just something I regularly is in when it comes to Aquarius, unfortunately." Lucy said.

"What a disappointment. I struck the ship as well." Aquarius said. "YOU WERE AIMING AT ME FROM THE VERY START?!" Lucy screamed. "Tsh." Aquarius said simply, looking away. "DONT YOU TSH ME!" Lucy screamed.

Aquarius simply looking away, before then returning to the Spirit World. "Oh well. I shall return now. To my boyfriend. My boyfriend." Aquarius said, last sentence with extra sassy.

"ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS?!" Lucy yelled, before then sighning and then saw Flare and Happy, who was back to normal form, on the ground. "Happy! Flare!" Lucy said, dashing towards the Redhead and the Cat who lied on the ground.

"Ugh, I am alright." Flare said, as she and Happy slowly got up, before they then looked at the surroundings, which were in ruins.

"I do hope Natsu is alright." Lucy said worried, as she didn't want to more trouble than help for Natsu.

"Look there!" Happy said, as they noticed Natsu being sorruonded by Salamander and his goons.

"You assholes, you both having Fairy Tail disgrace, and making people slaves against their will?!" Natsu said in rage, as one of the goons then realised something. "Allow me to tell you one thing straight: You are not Salamander. I am. Natsu Dragneel, The Salamander of Fairy Tail!" Natsu said, striking fear and shock in the enemies around him.

"Bora-san...! It must be him! That guy is...!" the goon said Frightened. "You idiot! Don't tell him my real name!" the man now named Bora said.

"I know that name! Bora the Prominence is a former Mage of Titan Nose who were kicked out for using illegal Magic!" Lucy said.

Bora grit his teeth in anger and annoyance. " You may have discovered and ruined my business, but I will not be taken down by the likes of you!" Bora said, before then sending a whip shaped flame at Natsu. " **Prominence Whip**!" Bora said, and Natsu then easily struck the flame whip into pieces, disintegrating it to nothing. Bora was shocked, but then made another attack.

" **Fire Spears**!" Bora said, sending spears made of fire at Natsu, who grinned and devoured them like nothing. Bora was shocked while Natsu grinned.

"The flames you sent me was the lamest and grossest flame I tasted in my life! You have no chance of winning here." Natsu said.

"SHUT UP! **RED SKULL**!" Bora shouted, throwing a skull shaped flame at Natsu, who simply devoured it, shocking Bora and his men once more.

The rest of Bora´s minions tried to attack him, but Natsu easily took them down with ease, horrorfying Bora.

"It´s over for you. I will teach real **Fire Magic.** " Natsu said, before then jumped into the air and then had his fist coated in flames.

"That´s Natsu´s **Magic**." Happy said. "But I never seen any Magic like that before." Flare said. "That´s cause Natsu´s Magic isnt a normal one. He is able to control, create, fight, immune and even eat flames." Happy said. "EAT FLAMES!" Lucy yelled. "Yeah, and that is because he is the **Fire Dragon Slayer**." Happy said.

Bora, in panic, then send another flame, this type in the shape of a typhoon at him. " **Prominence Typhon**!" Bora said, but the attack did not only do anything to Natsu, but it also disintegrated completely.

"Dont expect fire to work on me!" Natsu said, before then a sweating, paniced and horrofied Bora, who then saw an image of a horned, red eyed demon´s face made of flames, behind Natsu, making Bora feel more fear than he ever did in his life.

" _You... demon!"_ Bora mentally shouted, before then being struck by Natsu fire.

" **Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist!** " natsu said, sending Bora down the ground, making him crash onto impact. A massive Smoke cloud spread, before then revealing the unconscious Bora.

"Wow, Pinkie-kun is amazing." Flare said. "And you have not seen the best of him yet." Happy said, flying in the air. "Incredible... but you wrecked half of the freaking town!" Lucy yelled, as damage was seen across the Hargeon Town.

"Oops." Natsu said, scratching his head in emberassment, before then a group of Knights came to arrest them.

"Shit! The Military is here!" Lucy shouted in panic. _"Dammit, I cannot be arrested here! Not before I am in Fairy Tail!"_ Flare thought in panic.

Suddenly, Natsu grabbed Lucy and Flare´s hands, before then running while draggin them. "Natsu?! What are you doing?!" Lucy said. "You two wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" Natsu said, has Lucy´s and Flare´s eyes widened, before they then both smiled. "Yeah." Lucy said. "Yes." Flare said.

Natsu grinned. "Then let´s move to Fairy Tail then! Come Happy!" Natsu said, as Happy flied by his side. "Aye sir!" Happy said.

Unknown to Natsu, Lucy, Flare and Happy, a hooded figure stood on top of a hill, watching over them. "Dont overreact, Natsu Dragneel. Your journey is now about to start." Said the hooded figure.

 **And that´s it for this chapter. Please tell me what you think of it. I have taken the chance to have Flare to appear in the story. I also been thinking having Flare and Lucy paired, as it very rare. But I am also having them in the harem, which is now this:**

 **Mirajane (Main)**

 **Erza (Main)**

 **Lucy**

 **Flare**

 **I am gonna make a poll in the future, but I am gonna have one thing straight, to prove I can keep promises.**

 **I will not have any Erza x Jellal, Mira x Laxus or any pairings like that. That will I promise. I am sorry if I upset any fans who shipped them. Very deeply I apologize.**

 **But the pairings of this story will be Gajeel x Levy, Elfman x Evergreen and some others pairing that are popular.**

 **For the Hooded Figure at the end, you are probably wondering who that was, but I wont reveal any info until very later on in the story. But dont worry, you will reveal more about the Hooded Figure, who will play a large role in the series, but before you start complaining, no that is not the same Hooded Figure who summoned the Ice Demon earlier on.**

 **But I shall then update soon as possible and please review, favorite and follow. See you all later!**


	7. Spirits, Hair and Monkeys

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and if you did, please review, favorite and follow.**

 **I have watched the first two episodes of the 2018 anime, and so far, so good. XD I do look forward to more of it. I also began to watch to Goblin Slayer, and That Time I Got I Reincarnated As A Slime animes, which I enjoyed very much, and would like to thank altajir95 for showing me them. :)**

 **Before we go on, I will answer some reviews:**

 **Lintonner14: I am thinking of having Juvia or not in the harem, which I will think of more in the future.**

 **Pokedude816: I am gonna have Lisanna be in the harem, so don't worry.**

 **XXCoopyXx: Don't worry, I will have Lucy and Flare have some romantic moments before they officially become part of the harem.**

 **Also, PM me or write in the reviews if you have any romantic ideas for Lucy and Flare, that would be awesome. :)**

 **But for now, onto the story.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Key words**

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Magic**

Curse

 **Chapter 7: Spirits, Hair and Monkeys.**

"And here it is. The Fairy Tail guild." Natsu said, a grin on his face.

The Fairy Tail Guild building stood tall and mighty, as Lucy and Flare looked onto it, and saw the Guild which many heard wonderous things about.

"Fairy Tail... I am finally here." Lucy said, excitement and joy in her eyes. Flare looked upon the building, as she was now about to go into her undercover mission.

 _"I am gonna do it. My mission will begin now." F_ lare thought, she was about to go in. Her mission as a Raven Tail Mage was to go undercover and find info about the Fairy Tail guild, who Flare thought she would succeed in.

"Alright, then here we go!" Natsu said, opening the door, as the Guildhall, filled with guild members, who were laughing and having good time, as some were just drinking, others talking to teammates and friends, and others were taking quests.

"Yo Natsu, got back...?" a buck teethed Fairy Tail Member said, before being then kicked in the face by Natsu, who were sent to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" a random Fairy Tail Mage said. "That asshole gave me and Happy the wrong information!" Natsu said, before then a guild brawl as evoked.

"Flame Brain, you came back. You truly are reckless." Gray said, a black-haired, dark-blue eyes and wore only a pair of boxers and a cross necklace.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana said, who were wearing a pair of pants and bikini top, who were sipping beer from a barrel, much to Lucy´s and Flare´s shock.

"Gah! Where´s my clothes?!" Gray yelled, before Natsu punched him into the air. "Gray, fight me! I want to take my anger onto somebody!" Natsu said. Gray landed and got up, then realised he lost his boxers, standing fully nude to a blushing Flare and Lucy.

"Miss, can I borrow your panties..." Gray said, but was punched into the face by Lucy. "HELL NO!" Lucy screamed, sending Gray to the ground, who then got to the fight.

A large, muscular bulking man with short, white hair, black eyes and a scar on his face, who wore wooden sandals, blue pants and a blue jacket with the kanji for the "Greatest" on the back.

"You guys! If you are a man, talk with the fists you possesss!" Elfman roared, before being kicked to the face to the ground.

"Wow, anti-climatic." Lucy said, sweat dropping. "I agree." Flare said, who were sweat dropping as well.

Suddenly, an orange haired boy with black pants, brown shoes, an orange t-shirt and a green hoodie with a white fur collar.

"Hello ladies, want to go somewhere clamer and nicer." The Orange Haired Boy, Loke said, before being struck by a table flung at him.

"You must be the new members I see." A sweet voice was heard, and Lucy and Flare turned around to see Mirajane Strauss, who had her long hair in a front ponytail, wore a pink dress and red shoes.

"Wow, you are Mirajane Strauss! An incredibly popular model of Sorcerer´s Magazine!" Lucy said in awe, while Flare realized she has seen Mira as well, in magazines of course.

 _"Mirajane Strauss? According to Master Ivan, she was a S-class Mage of Fairy Tail, until her..."_ Flare thought, but was interrupted by the guild brawl behind the three women.

"Aren´t you gonna stop them?" Lucy said, concerned that they go too far. Mira simply smiled. "Don't worry, it happens all the time..." Mira said, before then Elfman were sent onto her.

"MIRA!" Lucy and Flare screamed at the same time in horror. "...and isn't this fun...?" Mira said, before passing out, horrifying Lucy and Flare even more.

"MIRA!" Lucy screamed, as Flare was silently horrified, before long Natsu was then engulfed in flames.

"Alright everyone, time to end you!" Natsu said, his fists on flames. "Tsh, got no choice then." Gray said, charging his **Ice Magi** c. "MAN!" Elfman screamed, transforming his arm. "I shall better get real too." Loke said, his **Magic Rings** glowing. "Can't a lady drink in peace?" Cana said, taking out her **Magic Cards**.

" **MAGIC**?!" Lucy screamed comically horrified, while Flare comically was frightened, and curled into a ball onto the ground, behind a wooden pillar.

But before long, a giant foot came down and smashed Natsu, sending a blast which sent the Fairy Tail Mages across the room.

"ENOUGH YOU BRATS!" A gigantic, towering figure bellowed, sending fear to everyone, mostly to Lucy and Flare.

"Welcome back, Master." Mira said in a calm and sweet tone. "MASTER?!" Lucy and Flare shouted in shock and horror. "This guy is the Master?!" Lucy screamed. _"Master Ivan´s dad..." F_ lare thought, seeing the father of her Master.

"Hm, and what does these two bring here?" Master said, giving a menacing stare at the due of girls.

"Ah... we just wanted to tell that we would like to join the guild..." Lucy said, stammering in fear. "I see..." Master said, before he then shrunk to a small, mustached man with an almost bald head, white strikes at the sides, a white mustache and black eyes. He wore a orange suit, a white t-shirt with a black Fairy Tail Mark on front, orange, pointed shoes and a orange jester hat with blue stripes.

"Hello and welcome to Fairy Tail. I am Makarov Dreyar, the Third Guild Master. I do hope you will have a good time here." Makarov said.

"Wait, so we don't need to do any test to come in?" Flare asked. "Not at all, you and your friend will sure make sure to fit in." Makarov said. "And your proportions and assets will sure be on addition to the Guild." Makarov thought perversely, eyeing at Lucy´s and Flare´s breasts, hips and legs.

Mira noticed it, which she then gave of a dark aura and glowing eyes, but still kept her smile and sweet tone, making her even more frightening.

"Master, don't you have some important business to do?" Mira asked, her dark aura growing while still smiling. Makarov was frightened, stopping his perverted gawking, and then remembered something.

"Oh, I just remembered something to tell you all." Makarov said, before then jumping to the upper level of the guild, standing on the railing.

"Listen up you all! I have gotten complaint after complaint from the Magic Council, and each of you have done one act after another." Makarov said, before then told the mischiefs the Guild Members had done.

"Cana, you were supposed to guard the alchohol, not drink it!"

"Elfman, you beat your client for simply telling you off means of being a man you didn't agree on."

"Loke, you have been flirting with a daughter of one of the Counceller's! Keep your pants in check!"

"Gray! Stripping is one thing! But stealing underwear is another level!"

"And Natsu, what do I need to say more? The destroyed 7 other houses belonging to the townspeople, while destroying the Devon Thief Family´s, taking down a sacred clock in Tully Village, setting a church on fire in Freesia, Damaging parts of Lupinus Castle, Nazuna Ravine Observatory stopped it´s operations and research due to it collapsing, and not to mention taking down half of Hargeon´s port yesterday." Makarov said.

 _"Wow, to think that Natsu would be one trouble maker."_ Lucy thought, while she and Flare sweat dropped.

As Makarov explained misdeed after misdeed to each of the members, he then had his eyes shadowed.

"To think that you brats have caused so much trouble..." Makarov said, as he then burned the complaints in his hands. "BUT SCREW THEM TO HELL!" Makarov said, as Natsu ate the burning complaints.

"They say whatever they want, but we won't be bothered by their rules! We have our own!" Makarov said, in front of a cheering guild, as Lucy and Flare were silent.

"Remember this everyone. **Magic** is not some miraculous power! It's a talent that works only through the flow of energy in the natural world and us, are in perfect synchronization. One must have the ability to focus and a strong mind in order to perform **Magic**. It should come through your soul and and take over your being. If the only thing we do is worrying about simple rules, we will never develop and become stronger, for the future." Makarov said, as the crowd cheered.

"Master sure is amazing." Lucy said, awing Makarov of speech. "This is Makarov Master Ivan talked to me? He doesn't sound at all the things he had mentioned to me before." Flare thought.

On the day she first joined Raven Tail, Ivan had explained to the horrorible things Makarov and Fairy Tail had done to him, which he got a strong hatred for the guild, which he left and created his own guild.

Mirajane then suddenly broke the silence. "Was it that you two wanted to join the guild?" Mira asked, which got their attention immediately.

"Yes!" Flare said. "I do would like to!" Lucy said, as Mira smiled before taking the stamper, ready imprint Lucy and Flare.

"Color and location?" Mira asked. "Pink and right hand." Lucy answered. "Red and right breast." Flare asked. Before she left Raven Tail to go undercover, Flare had removed her Raven Tail mark in order infilitrate.

Mira then stamped the Guild Marks on Lucy and Flare, on their chosen colors and locations.

Lucy and Flare looked at their respective Fairy Tail Guild Marks, as they were now official members of Fairy Tail.

"At last has happened..." Lucy said with a smile. Flare looked her red Fairy Tail Mark, as she had managed to infiltrate the guild. "My mission begins now." Flare said, eyes shadowed and a small smile on her face.

"Look Natsu! Me and Flare are now members of Fairy Tail!" Lucy said with a happy smile. "Good for you two!" Natsu said back with a grin.

"You must new here. I am Levy McGarden, and this Jet and Droy." Levy said, who was a short girl with short, blue hair, brown eyes and wore a orange ribbon and dress.

Her team mates, Jet and Droy were behind her.

"Together we are Team Shadow Gear." Jet said. "Nice to meet you two." Droy said. "Would you like me to show you the Guild." Levy asked. "Sure we would, right Flare?" Lucy said as she then asked Flare. _"I can see this as an good opportunity to find more info about this Guild._ " Flare thought. "Yeah sure." Flare said. "Then come, we shall show you." Levy said, as Lucy and Flare followed her.

Natsu sat the bar, as Mira then came to him. "Natsu, I got a call from Erza." Mira said. "Huh? What is it about?" Natsu asked. "She said she needed you to come to Sunflower Village, since she needed help with you to defeat a demon there." Mira explained. "A Demon?" Natsu said, as he had a hard time believing to find something Erza would need help for.

"She said she wanted you to come soon as possible, as it was urgent." Mira said. "Alright, then I shall be going then." Natsu said, before then going outside. "Happy! You coming?!" Natsu shouted. "Aye, I am coming!" Happy said, flying at his friends side.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy asked. "I am going to a help a guild mate, but don't worry, I will be back!" Natsu said, as he and Happy were leaving the Guild. Once they had left, Levy continued to show Lucy and Flare around the guild, and later, she had about shown everything for them.

"And lastly, the Guild Board, where you take your missions and quests from." Levy said. "Each job varies on rank, so begin with something small for safety." Droy said. "But careful to take one soon, or you end up like Nab here." Jet said, who Nab simply looked at the quest board.

"Heh, these leads to jobs to take? I do hope I can find one." Lucy said. Flare looked around and then looked back at the board. _"This was easier than I thought. It might even go faster than I thought."_ Flare thought with amusement, but then frowned as when she thought of taking Fairy Tail down, she couldn't help but to feel guilty, which she couldn't understand at all.

Lucy noticed Flare, who had a frown on her face. "Flare, is everything alright?" Lucy asked, converned for Flare. Flare, in order to not bring any suspicius, put a fake smile on her face. "No, it´s alright, there is no problem at all." Flare said, before then a shout erupted within the guild

"YOU MORON!" screamed Romeo, a small boy at the top of his lungs, before then running out of the guild after punching Makarov in the face.

Lucy, Flare and Mira came rushing straight towards Makarov, who had now an imprint of a fist on his face.

"What happened, Master?!" Lucy said, as Makarov simply sighed. "It´s Romeo. He is worried about his father, Macao, who left for a mission to take down Vulcans a week ago." Makarov said.

"Vulcans? I heard of these. They are wild and ferocius type of monsters that live in different parts of Earthland, who are known to cause trouble around themselves." Lucy said. "And Macao went to take them down by himself?" Mira asked, tending Makarov´s wound.

"Yeah, but we haven't heard even a word from him. If this goes on too long, even I might become worried." Makarov said.

Lucy then looked at the gates of where Romeo had run out of. She then remembered the time after her mother, Layla, had died, her father, Jude, started to care less and less about her, thinking nothing of his daughter and even went far to slap away a rice cake she made for him herself.

Lucy was raised without any love of a father, and she didn't want Romeo to feel the same as her.

"I have decided." Lucy said, her eyes shadowed and voice filled with determination. "Huh?" Makarov said, confused. "I am gonna find Macao." Lucy said. "It wont be an easy task, and you might need help." Makarov said.

"You do have a point there. Flare!" Lucy said, having the redhead her attention. "Y-yes?" Flare said. "Want to follow me to find Macao?" Lucy asked. "S-sure." Flare answered, which Lucy smiled. "But let´s go then." Lucy said, as she and Flare went to their quest to find Macao.

 _"Why I am suddenly following Blondie all of a sudden?"_ Flare thought for herself, as she didn't expect to help the Mages of the Guild she went undercover for Fairy Tail, to aid them in their help.

"We need to find any info first. Where did he went, Master?" Lucy asked Makarov.

 _ **Later, at Mt Hakobe...**_

"Of all places, Macao took this to do the mission?" Lucy complained, as she and Flare shivered in the cold frost of the Mt Hakobe.

"Dammit, it´s cold..." Flare said, as she shivered. Back at her home place, Sun Village, she endured the winters there as well, but due to the Eternal Flame, she never felt any cold that on this level she was experieance right now.

Flare then wrapping herself in her hair, her entire body, even her feet and hands, were covered by the hair, giving her a red suit of her hair, which took the shape of a winter coat and thick pants, as the hair she had on her head turned into a winter hat, and even gained earmuffs on her ears. "Ah, much better." Flare said, as she was warmed by her hair, while hugging herself, but then looked concern at the freezing Lucy.

"Blondie, aren't you cold?" asked Flare, concerned for Lucy. "Yeah, but don't worry, I have my own method for situations like this." Lucy said, before taking out a Silver Key, which she then.

" **Open! Gate of the Clock!" Horologium**!" Lucy said, as then a Anthropomorphic grandfather cloak with face and cartoon drawn arms and legs appeared. "A clock?!" Flare said surprised, which Lucy then walked inside the clock. "Sorry Flare, but there is only space for one here." Lucy said and then closed the door.

"I don't blame you, but don't you feel uncomfortable in there?" Flare asked. "Don't worry, I won't be freezing so much while in this, she says." Horogoluim said. _"He tells what Blondie says inside?" F_ lare thought, sweat dropping. "But we better make a move on, she says." Horologium said. "Hmm, you are right." Flare said, as she and Lucy, who was inside the walking Clock, wandered in the snow filled wastedland, as the cold winds blowing.

Time went on, as they yet had not seen Macao or any trace of him even yet.

"Flare, you sure you aren´t freezing? She says." Horologium said. "Yeah, my **Hair Body** makes me able to keep my body warm under cold temperatures, as the heat generation from them makes it hotter." Flare explained.

"I see. But we better hurry up finding Macao, or else thight might become worse, she says." Horogolium said, before then a shadowed creature appeared behind them, its eyes glowing red.

Before they were able to notice it, the shadowed creature then raised it´s paw, before then striking down upon them.

They managed to dodge it in the last second, before they then saw their attacker. The attacker was a giant ape with white fur, black skin, a tail and black markings across his body.

"A VULCAN?! She says." Horogolium said, as a frightened Lucy was inside the clock. "I won't let you harm Blondie!" Flare said, as her hair took the shape of tendrils and went towards the Vulcan, who swiftly dodged the hair and went to grab Lucy.

The Vulcan looked with a perverted expression on his face, eager to kiss the horrified Lucy, who were still inside the clock.

"Won't let you!" Flare said, sending another attack with her air, but the Vulcan simply grabbed it. Flare was stunned and tried to send another attack with her hair, but the Vulcan dodged and grabbed it, before then pulling Flare towards him!

"No!" Flare said, as she dragged and then held by the throat by the Giant Monkey. "Flare!" Lucy screamed, as her hair suit losened up around her, which then showed her body to the Vulcan. The Vulcan, pervesly looking at Flare, decided to bring them both to the lair.

"What the hell are you bringing us?! Keep your hands off us you damn dirty ape! She says." Horogolium said, as they were brought to the lair of the Vulcan.

Later on, in the cave, Lucy and Flare was put on the ground, while the Vulcan happily danced, having found himself two new "wives."

"What the heck is with this Monkey?" Flare said. "I dunno, but I bet it cannot lead to something good, she says." Horogoluim said, before then. "By the way, the time is out. I shall depart then." Horogolium said, before taking Lucy out of himself, as Lucy was put onto the ground.

"WAIT! YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME HERE!" Lucy shouted comically, but the Clock simply went to the Spirit World. "I apologize, but you are on your own for now." Horogolium said, before he returned to the Spirit World.

The Vulcan went towards Lucy and Flare, which then Flare had her Hair in position of battle. "I wont let you come close to us!" Flare said. "Neither do I!" lucy said, determined and took out one of her Keys.

" **Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus**!" Lucy said, as then a tall, muscular, humoaid white bull with black dots, small horns, a pair of speedos, fingerless gloves and banages forearms, as well a ring on his nose and carried a large axe.

"In the name of Luuuucy´s boobs, I shall punish you, scum!" Taurus said, making Lucy sweatdrop and Flare blush red as her hair.

"Just go and take him down!" Lucy said, which Taurus did as he was told. Flare, didn't want to stand back and do nothing, attacked as well.

"Take this, you piece of shit!" Taurus said, raising his axe and struck it at the Vulcan, who easily dodged it, before then he was wrapped around himself with Flare´s hair. "I got him!" Flare said. "Thanks a loooot!" Taurus said, preparing for another strike against the tied up Vulcan, which the ape then grinned, before then by using his brute strength to whack Flare onto the bull, senidng them both to the wall of ice.

"FLARE! TAURUS!" Lucy screamed, as the Vulcan then went towards to pick Flare up, but before the ape was able, Taurus came up, punching the Vulcan in the face.

"I won't let you!" Taurus said, before the bull then rushed towards the ape, which they then paired into a fist fight, which then Lucy ran towards Flare.

"Flare, are you alright?!" Lucy said, concerned for her fellow Guild Mate. "Blondie..." Flare said, trying to come up. "It´s nothing, really." Flare said. "I am glad." Lucy, a smile on her face, before than a Taurus were thrown onto an ice wall. "Dammit..." Taurus said, slowly coming out from the ice wall.

The Vulcan rushed towards the trio, as Taurus then ran towards the Vulcan, trying to swip at it once again, which were in vain as the ape easily dodged it, but didn't see Flare using her hair to create a gigantic fist of hair, punching the Vulcan. " **Hair Shower: Red Fist**!" Flare said, as she punched the Vulcan, knocking it out and went down on the ground with a crash.

Flare landed on the ground and stood still, as Lucy then went towards her. "You did it Flare!" Lucy praised. Flare was silent and stunned by the praise she was given by the Blonde Girl.

Back at Raven Tail, she never got any praise, or at least with real emotion with it, as Ivan usually told her in fake interest, or even her teammates did not praise, or even thank her for her deeds.

But this girl did, Lucy of Fairy Tail, had Praised Flare.

"B-but we did it together, right?" Flare said. "Dont be silly, I barely did anything." Lucy said. "Dooon't worry Lucy, you summoned me, which I wouldn't even be here to save your and your friends boobs!" Taurus said, eyeing on Lucy´s and Flare´s bosoms, gaining a noseblood.

"Please return to the Spirit world." Lucy said, sweat dropping while Flare covered her breasts, her face red. "But thank you, Taurus." Lucy said, small smile on her face. "Yoooou are welcome!" Taurus said, before then dissolving into golden particles and returned to the Spirit World.

Suddenly, the Vulcan started to glow in a bright Light, much to Lucy´s and Flare´s horror, before then it died down, and showed a man with blue hair, wore green pants, a dark blue shirt and a white coat.

"Who is this...?" Lucy said, before then she realised something. "Could this be Macao?" Lucy said, as they saw Macao on the ground, groaning in pain. "Flare, we better aid of his injuries." Lucy said. "Yeah." Flare agreed with Lucy.

Later on, they had bandaged and taken care of Macao, who lied on the ground on a blanket. Later on, Macao slowly began to wake up, as he then looked at Lucy and Flare.

"Dammit, what happened?" Macao said to himself, before groaning in pain, clutching his bandaged chest. "You must be Macao. Dont move, you are still in some pain." Lucy said. "Who are you...?" Macao asked. "Sorry for not introudcing myself. I am Lucy and this is Flare. We are Fairy Tail Mages who recently joined the Guild." Lucy explained and introuced herself and Flare.

"I see... the Fairy Tail guild." Macao said with shadowed eyes and had his hand on his face. "Dammit, what I disgrace I am! I promised my son I would take down 20 Vulcans, but but I let one take over me! Dammit, what I failure I am as a father!" Macao said, crying but Lucy grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his face.

"Blondie..." Flare said. "You aren´t a failure. You risked your life, for the sake of your son. It proves enough that it makes you a good parent. Never forget this." Lucy said, her eyes filled with seriousness.

Macao was shocked, but then smiled, as he then. "Thank you. But can we hurry? My son must be worried about me right now." Macao said, as Lucy and Flare as well.

Lucy helped him get up, as Flare was at their side. "Blondie... you sure are gifted." Flare said, smiling at her blonde friend...

 _ **Later, at Magnolia...**_

Romeo looked at the dawning sun, as he remembered the kids bullying him for his dad being a Fairy Tail Mage, a useless man who werent able to do anything. Tears come from his eyes, as the kids mocked his father, which Romeo went to tell that he wanted proof that they were wrong.

"Dad... why was I such a fool...?" Romeo said, tears roamind down his face. He felt himself guilty of what had happened, as he felt himself an uncaring, whiny brat who didn't think of what would happen next. What was this for, some kids mocking him?

Romeo wanted one thing, and that was his father to be there for him.

"Yo, Romeo." A voice said, makign a shocked Romeo widen his eyes and turn around to see Macao, bandaged, as he stood alongside Lucy and Flare.

"Sorry it took so long." Macao said with a grin, as Romeo cried again, but this time, with Happiness.

"DAD!" Romeo screamed at the top of his lungs, running towards Macao, tears in his eyes, but this time, of happiness, joy and relief.

"Daddy! I am so glad you are alright!" Romeo said, hugging Macao. "I am glad you are alright as well. But I only took down 19 Vulcans. One slipped by." Macao said.

"I don't care! You are a great parent, as you did this all for me." Romeo said. "But thank them, they brought me back." Macao said, pointed at Lucy and Flare.

Romeo saw them, then walked and bowed down. "Thank you so much!" Romeo said, before he and Macao went back to the guild hall, talking to each other.

Lucy and Flare smiled, as Lucy then looked at Red headed woman. "Well, that was one crazy adventure, right Flare?" Lucy said. Flare was quiet, before then looking up at the sky. "Yeah, it was." Flare said, a small smile on her face.

Lucy grinned, as she and her new friend had just been finishing an adventure.

 **And that´s it for this chapter! I do hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please review, favorite and follow. I do hope you all enjoyed this and if you did, please review, favorite and follow.**

 **As you know, this is a Natsu x Harem Fanfic, but I am gonna have Lucy x Flare in this as well. I see there aren´t many Luxy x Flare stories, so I took the opportunity to do so.**

 **I do hope it didn't exaggerated Lucy x Flare in this one, please forgive me if I did.**

 **But for a while, I will have Lucy and Flare be focused when they do job, but don't worry, I will cut back to Natsu and Happy as they are on to help Erza eventually.**

 **For the harem, the harem is currently this:**

 **Mirajane**

 **Erza**

 **Lucy**

 **Flare**

 **Lisanna**

 **Wendy (Maybe)**

 **I am still thinking of having Wendy in the harem or not, but we will see in the future. I promised myself not to have more than nine girls in the harem of this story.**

 **I would like to once again thank my friend altajir95 for beta reading this chapter, who have helped me a lot in the past.**

 **And I promise I will update as soon as possible, which I don't know when.**

 **But this is all for now and see you all later!**


	8. Blonde and Redhead Maids

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter! I hope you will enjoy this! I have been decided that Wendy will be in the harem, since I doesn't have her in my others stories.**

 **I will now answer some reviews first before we go on.**

 **xXCoopyXx: I do agree that the Fire and Water thing does sound amusing, but if pair Juvia with Natsu, I am unsure who to have Gray pairied with. I will either have him with another girl, or a OC girl. But thank you for the idea for Lucy and Flare.**

 **pokedude816: I am glad you Wendy as good addition to the harem of this story.**

 **Trggh: Sorry, I won't add either Hisui or Kagura. I just doesn't feel like doing it.**

 **Wacko12: Sorry, I will add Ultear, but not the rest. I plan to have the harem in a good number.**

 **But now onto the story!**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta read by altajir95**

 **Key words.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

Curses

 **Chapter 8: Blonde and Redhead Maids.**

In Magnolia, Strawberry Street, Lucy had finally gathered enough money to live in an apartment, along with Flare. Lucy had asked her to live, since she seemed having a hard time around people and felt it would be nice to be there for each other as members of the same guild.

Currently, Lucy was in the bathtub, enjoying the bath as the steam were spreading across the room. She was in her birthday suit, as her naked body was in the pink coloured water, her hair down and pulled off her forehead, exposing it, as her glistering skin and massive bounds of flesh were into the water, her long cleavage exposed.

"Ah, this feels nice. Aren't you gonna jump in, Flare?" Lucy asked, as she laid in the bathtub, as Flare stood a bit away from Lucy in the bathtub, her hair hanging free and only wearing a white bathrobe to cover her naked body.

"Are... you sure?" Flare asked, a bit red on her face. In her life, she had usually bathed alone, whatever it was at Sun Village or Raven Tail, but never someone with the same gender or size before.

Sure, she was cleaned when she younger by the giants, but often bathed alone when she came to her age to be able to do so, and barely talked to her fellow Raven Tail Mages, as well the Dark Guild was lacking female members.

"Don't worry, we are the only ones here. You don't have to be shy or afraid." Lucy said, smile on her face. Flare smiled a bit as well, walked then slowly to the bathtub, being careful not to trip by accident on the wet floor, before when close enough, Flare dropped her towel.

Lucy got a bit red, as she saw Flare´s body. She couldn't help to stop to ogle at Flare´s firm waist, long, well-toned thighs, well-kept stomach, beautiful skin and large breasts. Despite not being big as Lucy´s, Flare´s breasts where on a size that were truly something to recon with.

Her hair, standing down, made her even more beautfil, and Flare went to speak. "Here I go then." Flare said, shy voice and went down onto bathtub, as Lucy got back to reality once Flare had spoken.

The bathtub fit the two women, both naked as the day they were born. They looked at each other in silence, as the bubbles and warm water in the tub stood still, until Lucy finally broke the silence.

"Flare, why did you want to join the Fairy Tail Guild?" Lucy asked, as Flare looked at her, eyes opened. She didn't want to show her true reason, and afraid enough not to leave with no answer.

"I wanted to be in the Guild to know more about people. I was very unsocial in the past." Flare said. Despite being a lie, it was true, she was very unsocial, despite being with giants, but did not have good time with humans.

"I see. I too was unsocial in the past." Lucy said, remembering that back then, her father Jude refused to let Lucy to go and meet friends, as she was locked inside the mansion like a bird in a cage. The only friend she had back then was Aquarius, much to the Blue Haired Mermaids dismay and irritation.

Lucy looked blankly into the water of the tub, as Flare then started to worry for her. "Blondie...?" Flare asked, concerned for Lucy.

The Blonde Celestial Mage then got her face, a smile on her face. "It´s nothing. But shall we then get dressed then?" Lucy said, which Flare agreed.

The got up, trying not to look perversely at each other's naked bodies, before they got out of the bathroom, wearing towels, Flare wore a white towel, while Lucy wore a pink on.

They eventually got into a bathrone, as Flare wore a red bathrobe, while Lucy wore a blue one.

Lucy and Flare sat at a table, quiet as they felt they needed to speak, in order to break the awkward silence.

"Nee, Blondie... do you think we will have money enough to live here?" Flare asked. Lucy scrached her head. "Yeah, but we will need to pay the rent soon, or we don't wanna have any trouble with Land Lady." Lucy, as both she and Flare shivered at the mention of the Land Lady, who were on scary lady.

"What do you think we should do?" Flare said. "Well, the rent for this is 70,000 Jewels, but where do we manage to have a job that allows us to pay the rent." Lucy sighed, before then looked at Quest papers on the table, trying to find a job with a decent reward, and which she and Flare could take, but didn't find one.

Lucy signed, her head resting on the table, feeling down as they hadnt find a job.

Flare became sad as well, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we shall find a job." Flare said, small smile on her face. "Yeah, but..." Lucy said, but then saw a quest, took it and then read it.

Her eyes widened, before Lucy got up, a suprsied expression on her face. "Flare, you I found it!" Lucy said. "What is it?" Flare said, getting up as well.

"This!" Lucy said with a grin, showing the quest paper to Flare, who read it.

"Find and destroy a book, reward 200,000 Jewels?!" Flare said in shock. "Yep! This sounds too easy to be true!" Lucy said, smiling happily, as Flare noticed more words on the paper.

"Wait a second, there is more on the paper." Flare said, as she and Lucy then looked into the paper, before their faces then turning red of embarrassment.

"The target, seeks after beautiful, hot blonde maid." Lucy said, her face deep red. "Blondie, aren't you...?" Flare asked, but Lucy cut her off, nervous smile on her face. " Besides, I am Fairy Tail Mage, right? And a Fairy Tail Mage do not give up or back off a challenge." Lucy said, as Flare had her eyes widened at her determination. "But where do we find Maid suits?" Flare asked. "Well, I think that there a store close by. We better hurry then!" Lucy said, as Flare agreed, before they put on their clothes and went to the store to buy the Maid Outfits.

 _ **Later, at Fairy Tail...**_

Levy, Jet and Droy were in front of the Quest Board, as they saw one of the quests missing. "That´s strange." Levy said. "What´s the matter?" Mira said, who were coming back from serving food and drinks for the Guild Members. "One of the missions, The Book Finding Quest is gone." Levy said. "Hm, maybe due to that Lucy already took it." Mira said, finger on her chin. "I wouldn't be so sure." Makarov said, sitting on the bar, holding his long, wooden staff. "Master?" Mira asked. "It is due to that the Mission´s reward have been increased from 200,000 Jewels, to 2,000,000 Jewels." Makarov said, shocking Mira, Levy, Jet and Droy.

 _ **At the same time, in Shirotsume Town...**_

Lucy and Flare were currently around a table, in a room of the Melon Mansion, which belonged to the client of the Quest, Kaby Melon.

Kaby was an elderly man with short, gray hair, a small mustache and wore a whtie shirt, green suit and red tie. He was sitting and his wife was at his side.

"I am so glad you two could come." Kaby said. "It´s alright, we are here, so tell us what to do." Lucy said, as Kaby had his eyes shadowed. "You are gonna find the book named Daybreak, and destroy it." Kaby said, serious eyes.

"Destroy it? Isn't 200,000 Jewels too much for destroying a book?" Lucy said. "What are you talking about? 200,000 Jewels? Oh, you must have not heard, but sorry. It is not that price anymore." Kaby said, shocking the duo of Fairy Tail girls. "Eh, and thought we would enough for the rent." Lucy said, head going down the table. "Blondie..." Flare said.

"It is worth 2,000,000 Jewels now." Kaby said, as Lucy and Flare had their eyes winded!

"2 MILLION JEWELS?! WE COULD BE ABLE TO LIVE FOR A LONG TIME WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT THE RENT!" Lucy screamed. "Tell us more please, Grey Hair!" Flare said, calling Kaby by the color of his name. "Flare, don't call our client like that!" Lucy said, sweat dropping.

"It doesn't bother me at all. But now to continue. The Book is at the Duke of Everlue´s Mansion. You will find a way to infiltrate, and once you find Daybreak, destroy it the second you see it." Kaby said.

"That is all I have to say for now. Please go and find the book. And good luck to you two." Kaby said, then Lucy and Flare got up and both bowed down. "Don't worry, we won't fail you." Lucy said, before she and Flare left.

Once they were gone, Kaby´s wife went to speak with her husband. "Are you sure they will succeed?" she asked. "We can only hope. That book needs to be detroyed, no matter what. And since the previous attack a week ago, the Duke have increased his security." Kaby said.

 _ **Later, near the Everlue Mansion...**_

"Alright, this is it, Flare." Lucy said, holding a green bag. "We better go and change, we go behind the bushes." Lucy said. "Understood." Flare said, as she and Lucy and went behind a bush to change.

Later on, putting their normal clothing in the green bag, they left the bush to inspect the current attire.

Lucy wore a black maid dress with a white apron, the dress reached her mid-thighs, had white, puffy shoulders, wore black shoes, a pair of long, white stockings and had a white, filly maid hat on her head, as well head her hair in pigtails.

Flare´s maid suit was a simialr to Lucy´s, but were red, had red, puffy shoulders with white frills sticking out, the shirt was white and were the same length as Lucy´s, had a white apron, red stockings, red shoes, a red ribbon and a white maid hat in her head. She still wore her hair in braids.

"Well Flare, what do you think?" Lucy said, blinking cutely, making Flare blush a bit. "C-cute." Flare said, shaking voice. She then noticed her breasts through the dress, before then Flare groped then with her hands.

Lucy´s eyes widen and her face turned red for her to be mistken for a tomato. "Flare! What the hell are you doing?!" Lucy said. "Hm, your breasts are both softer and bigger than mine." Flare said, pouting.

Lucy began to moan loudly, before she then slapped Flare´s hands away. "Sorry, but shall we proceed on the mission?" Lucy said. "Yeah, you are right." Flare said, before they then got to the mansion´s gate.

"H-hello? Is anyone home?" Lucy said, as before long, a large, gorilla-like maid popped out of the ground like a mole. She had completely white eyes and had her short, pink hair in pigtails.

Lucy and Flare were frightened shitless, as they were both standing and shaking as if they were witnessing an earthquake.

"Are you here for the maid job?" The Gorilla Maid asked. "Yes! We are here for the job!" Lucy said, as fear could be noticeable in her voice. "Is it also fine with a redhead?" Flare said, frightened.

"Hm, I shall bring the duke." The Gorilla Maid said, before then calling him. The duke, Everlue appeared, who were a small man with short, brown hair, black eyes, a mustache, a black suit, white shirt, blue tie, a red rose in his pocket, black shoes and had a large, yellow bottom on his suit.

"These women are here for hiring." The Gorilla Maid said, which then Everlue looked at Lucy and Flare, before then turning around with uninterested.

"Are you blind? Go home, ugly." Everlue said bluntly, as the word Ugly literally implanted them into their chests.

 _"UGLY?!"_ Lucy and Flare mentally screamed. "Do you think I am that stupid?! I never let you job here! I would be disgraced for centuries! Here are some real beauties!" Everlue said, before then a group of extremely ugly maids were summoned.

Lucy and Flare had their eyes shadowed, words emptied of the horrifying, nightmarish sight before them, feeling a empty, cold breeze being blown against them.

 _"Forget centuries, you are being disgraced for millenniums for having such a weird taste!_ " Lucy and Flare thought at the same time, deadpanned.

As the Duke were commenting by the maids, he smirked before then. "Then why are you still here for?! Take them away, before we are smitten by their ugliness!" Everlue ordered, which the Gorilla Maid was behind Lucy and Flare. "With Pleasure, Everlue-sama." The Gorilla Maid said, before then kicked Lucy and Flare to the sky, leaving a twinkle in the sky.

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIUOUS?!" Lucy and Flare shouted at the same time.

Later on, Lucy and Flare were a part away from the Everlue Mansion, as their mission of infiltrate failed.

"Dammit, not only did the plan not work..." Lucy said, gripping her fist hard, eyes shadowed. "BUT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT MAN´S TASTE?! DOES HAVE THE EYES OF A MOLE AS WELL?!" Lucy screamed.

"Blondie..." Flare said, curled up, hugging her knees tight and leaning against a tree. "Am I ugly...?" Flare asked, feeling broken inside. "Ah! Don't listen to what that Mole Guy said! You are beautiful!" Lucy said, as silence where coming across them.

Lucy blushed deep, as Flare looked away, blushing as well. "You really think so...?" Flare said, still blushing. "NOT IN THAT KINDA WAY! AS FRIENDS! THAT´S RIGHT, FRIENDS!" Lucy shouted, before then trying to change the subject.

"Anyway, we need now a new plan to infilitrate that mansion to find that book, and once we find that book, we make sure to teach that Duke a lesson about Beauty!" Lucy said, determined grin.

Flare smiled, and then got up.

"I agree! Then we don't need these anymore!" Flare said, before then taking off her Maid outfit, leaving her completely nude.

Silence filled the scene, as before long, Lucy´s face got red as a tomato, and Flare realized that was nude as the day she was born.

Flare quickly covered by private parts, as Lucy slowly got a nosebleed, but turned around before she noticed it. "But we do need our regular clothes, right?" Lucy. "YEP!" Flare said in quick, non-hesitating tone.

 _ **Later...**_

Lucy and Flare were currently at the mansion, as they were both in their regular clothes. They were currently jumping over the wall, before then walking towards the wall, which Flare used her hair to have Lucy raised to the ventilator, where Flare managed to have glimpse at her Pink Panties, and tried to look away.

Lucy managed to open it, as she then in and Flare followed as well, as she got into the ventilation system with Lucy.

The crawled into the system, eventually after a some time, they were managed to find an end as they got out of the ventelations, and were now inside the mansion.

"Alright, this is it. We are inside, and we need to make sure not to draw attention. Do you understand Flare?" Lucy said. "I understand, Blondie." Flare said, before they then walked down the corridor to find Daybreak, while making sure not to be noticed, unknown to them that they have already been spotted.

As they walked in the hallways, the Ugly Maids from before were in front of them.

"Halt there, intruders!" One of the maids said. Lucy and Flare were silent in shock. "Impossible, you discovered us?!" Lucy said. "Did you really think it would be this easy to get in?! We saw you through the Security Lacrima. But now, get them!" A Ugly Maid said, before then she and the others came straight towards them.

"Not if we let you!" Lucy said, taking out a black whip with a heart-shapped tip on the end. "We shall take you on!" Flare said, her hair raised to the air.

Lucy´s whip struck down half of the maids, taking them down easily, which Flare took down the other half. The Maids laid unconcious on the ground, as Lucy and Flare were running past.

"That´s is what you get for calling us ugly!" Lucy said, as she and Flare contiuned to run. "Blondie, they discovered us!" Flare said, while running. "Don't worry, we need to find the book, and that is fast!" Lucy said.

Eventually, they were at the library. "Alright, the book must be here, which will eventually take some time..." Lucy said, but was cut off by Flare. "I found it!" Flare said, holding the book labaled Daybreak. "Fast!" Lucy said, as Flare gave Lucy the book.

"Shall we destroy it now?" Flare said, as Lucy checked the book, until her eyes widened.

"THIS BOOK IS WRITTEN BY KEMU ZEALON?!" Lucy shouted. "Who?" Flare asked confused. "Kemu Zealon! One of my favorite authors! I cannot believe this is a book written by him!" Lucy said, stars in her eyes. "But if this is written by him, why isn't is well known?" Lucy said, becoming suspicious.

"You two are both ugly and bothersome." Everlue said, making Lucy and Flare turn around to see him popping out of the ground.

"And for hurting my precious Maids, you will be facing my strongest guards! Come, Vanish Brothers!" Everlue said, as two figures appeared.

One was a tall man with a his black into a long ponytail, had black eyes had tattoos resemlbing kanjis on his face, wore a white, green striped jacket, dark green boots and light colored shoes, as well carried a large fry pan.

The other one was taller then he was, had black eyes, dark blue hair in the shape of a star, had an orange head band with black markings, wore a blue and yellow shirt, light coloured pants and dark brown shoes.

"We, the Vanish Brothers of Southern Wolves, will handle your judgment upon you!" The Older Brother said.

But Lucy and Flare ignored them as they were talking. "You didn't learn that much in the past, Flare?" Lucy said. "No, I learned how to read, but didn't read so often." Flare said.

"Oi, we are speaking to you." The Younger Brother said, but they didn't hear them. "I say, reading is a good hobby, you should read more." Lucy said. "Really?" Flare said. "Hey, we are speaking to you..." Everlue said, but Lucy was irritated. "Hey, keep it down Everl... Dumbass Duke!" Lucy said, as they contiuyned on. "HEY! YOU ALMOST CALLED ME BY THE RIGHT NAME! WHY DID YOU CHANGE IT?!" Everlue said, angirly.

"Go and die, Dumbass Hair!" Flare shouted, before continuing speaking with Lucy. "Dumbass Hair?! That´s it, you two are now gonna get it!" Everlue angrily said, as the Vanish Brothers sweat dropped.

"You two! Take them down now, and make sure they regret for messing and ingoring me!" Everlue ordered. "Don't worry, we will!" The Brothers said, as Flare and Lucy turned to them.

Lucy looked down to the book, as she thought the book had some meaning in it. "Flare, this book is hiding something. You think you can handle them?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry, they won't be a problem for me at all!" Flare said. "Alright, I will go and find the meaning of this!" Lucy said, before running away.

 _"That book has a secret? It must lead to a treasure! Since it is my book, it is my treasure, you thieves!"_ Everlue thought. "You two handle her, I will go after the other one!" Everlue said, before then digging onto the ground.

Flare faced the Vanish Brothers, her hair was raised in the air.

"It´s useless, you will be taken down before you notice it yourself." The Older Brother said. "As if will lose to you, Ponytail, Star Hair." Flare said. "Star Hair?! You better watch your mouth!" The Younger Brother said.

"Enough. You use **Hair** **Magic** , huh? You Mages truly are realining on your **Magic** too much." The Older Brother said. Flare simply looked at them. "But we, the Vanish Brothers of the Mercenary Guild, doesn't use **Magic** , but instead focuses on true, pure strength!"

"So, you don't use **Magic**. Then I shall take you down easily!" Flare said, sending her hair in the shape of spikes at them.

Before the attack reached them, The Younger Brother jumped onto the Older Brother´s giant pan, before then the Older sent the Younger into the air.

"He disappeared?!" Flare said, as the Older Brother came and struck her with the pan. Flare managed to block it with her hair, but the Younger Brother came and punched her, which were blocked by her hair.

"What was that?" Flare said. "Our signature attack, Heaven and Earth Extinct Slayer Attack. A move which allows one of us dissapear, and other one attacking." The Older Brother said, and saw that Flare had barely any injuries, shocking the Brothers.

"Impossible, you dodged it?" The Older Brother said. "As if you are gonna take me down with that!" Flare said, before having her hair sending her hair in the shape of a large tendril, which then got turned into flames.

" **Hair Shower: Flame Blade**!" Flare said, as the Older Brother smirked and struck the burning hair, nullyfing it. "Hehe, you foolish woman, my Flame Cooking will handle all flame based attacks, no matter what you sent at me!" The Older Brother said.

"But can you nullify that?" Flare said, eyes shadowed. " Huh? What are you talking..." The younger Brother said, before noticing they were both stuck on the ground, as Flare´s hair was sticking out of the ground and holding their legs.

"What?! When did you...?!" The Younger Brother said, before the Older Brother remembered when Flare sent her previous attack.

"This is the end!" Flare said, shaping her hair into a large, red bear with sharp fangs, sharp claws and went straight to the horrifying brothers.

" **Hair Shower: Bear Fang**!" Flare said, as the attack of hair went towards the frightening brothers.

"Wait!" The Brother said in unison, before being struck by the attack, knocking them both out.

Flare turned her hair back to normal as she looked at the unconscious Vanish Brothers.

Before wasting any time, she then ran towards to where Lucy went. _"Blondie, wait for me!"_ Flare thought, running.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Lucy...**_

Lucy were current in the sewers, reading Daybreak with her Gale Reading Glasses, allowing her to read the entire book faster.

"Incredible, this book is more than I expected..." Lucy said, as she stopped reading it and took of the glasses.

"I found you..." a voice said, making Lucy turn around to see Everlue coming out of the wall. "And you discovered the secret. now reveal it to me and I shall make you I give you a pianeless death." Everlue said.

Lucy simply stood determined. "As if you are gonna have it! I will not allow you to have it, as it is something you will never understand!" Lucy said. "So you got the truth, huh?" Everlue said. "Yes. The fact that you forced Kemu Zealon to write it." Lucy said.

Everlue came out from the ground, and was sent like rocket, trying to punch Lucy, who dodged him, as he then landed on the ground.

"That fool refused to write about me, and by threating his family, I managed make him write that book! I have read it before, and that Zealon never appeared in it." Everlue said.

"You are wrong. Zealon was a Mage in the past, and has cast a **Spell** to make sure you would never notice it." Lucy said.

"So, he made it as revenge? Not if I can take it before you reveal it!" Everlue said and ran towards Lucy. "You are wrong, it is something you will never understand and it is the reason I won't give it to you!" Lucy said. "Not if you are dead!" Everlue said, jumping into the air and then spun, before then bouncing onto the area.

" **Earth Bounce**!" Everlue said, which Lucy managed to dodge, until one came straight at him. "I got you now!" Everlue said, before he was blocked by red hair that came in his way and sent him to a wall.

"Flare!" Lucy said. "Don't worry, I am here, Blondie!" Flare said, entering the fight.

"I am glad you are alright!" Lucy said, as she and Flare watched Everlue coming out of the wall. "Unforgivable... you two have been too much ruckus for me in one day... it´s time for you to face judgement!" Everlue said, before pulling out a golden key, shocking Lucy and Flare.

"A **Celestial Spirit Key**?!" Lucy said. "Yes, and a **Golden Key** as well. You are finished!" Everlue said and then.

" **Open! Gate of the Maiden: Virgo**!" Everlue said and then summoned Virgo, the Gorilla maid coming out of the ground.

"That gorilla is a **Spirit**?!" Lucy shouted. "And you will now show my ultimate power! Virgo, take them down!" Everlue ordered.

"Yes, master." Virgo said, before running towards Lucy and Flare. "Flare, you take the Maid, I´ll take care of him!" Lucy said, as Flare agreed on.

"Won't let you!" Virgo said, before then Flare formed her hair into a large, red wolf.

" **Hair Shower: Wolf Fang**!" Flare said, knocking the Spirit out instantly, as it landed on the ground.

Everlue was shocked as he saw Virgo on the ground. "It´s over for you now!" Lucy said, taking out a **Spirit Key**.

"Shut up! Don't be so arrogant!" Everlue said and dashed towards Lucy. " **Open! Gate of the Giant Crab: Cancer**!" Lucy said, as a man with orange and black hair in the style of a crab, wore a pair of yellow sunglasses, a blue shirt, black pants and carried a pair of scissors appeared.

"What hairstyle would like today, Ebi?" Cancer said. "I am not asking for a hairstyle, but to defeat him" Lucy said, pointing at the running Everlue.

"As you wish!" Cancer said, running and attack the Duke, and cut his hair and mustache off, making him bald. "MY HAIR AND MUSTACHE!" Everlue shouted, scratching his bald head, before then Lucy then jumped towards the Duke.

"Lucy..." Lucy said, horrifying Everlue. "WAIT!" Everlue said, but was struck with a foot on his face. "KICK!" Lucy said, kicking him the face and knocking him down.

Everlue fell down to the ground, as Lucy and Flare stood triumphantly over him.

"We did it, Flare!" Lucy said. Flare smiled. "Yes, we did it." Flare said, before then giving a high five with Lucy.

 _ **Later, at Kaby´s home...**_

"What is this?! You didn't destroy the book?!" Kaby said. Flare and Lucy had come back, as Lucy had placed the book in front of him.

"That book, was written by Kemu Zealon, whose real name is Zekua Melon. In other words, your father." Lucy said, as Kaby became silent. "So, you discovered it." Kaby said, as he then went on to explain the past, as his father were forced to write the book by Everlue, once he have done, he was set free, returning home. He cut off his own hand, promising to never write again. He went to the hospital, having a final meeting with Kaby, as he contronted Zekua for his action, before leaving angrily. The meeting after that, he commited suicide.

"And after all these years, I wanted to make sure that book would be erased from existence." Kaby said, picking up the book.

He then took an igniter and lighted it, ready to burn it down.

"But now that shame will be gone forever." Kaby said, shocking Lucy and Flare. "Wait!" Lucy said. "Don't do it!" Flare said, as suddenly, the book glowed, as the letters came out and were floating in the air.

"What... is going going...?" Kaby said, as he and his wife watched the letters in the air. " **Letter Re-Arranging** , a **Writing Magic Spell** which makes the letters in places like a book to change in a completely different order." Lucy said. "Incredible..." Flare said, looking at the air where the letters floated, loving the sight before her. Flare never saw anything like that in her life before, as she never thought that kind of **Magic** even existed, as truly something she never saw at Raven Tail.

As Raven Tail barely showed any signs of happiness to Flare in all these years, unlike what Fairy Tail had shown in just a short time.

Eventually, the letters came back, and the book stopped glowing, and this time, had the title "Dear Kaby."

"Your father wrote this for a reason. It was for you, not for that Duke. It was his greatest book ever written by him. That was his pride." Lucy said, as Kaby had teary eyes from what had happened and Lucy had said.

Lucy smiled as Kaby was now happy to see that what he hated the most, was now something he could never hate. Flare smiled at Lucy, as she saw her a woman, she never thought she was.

 _"Fairy Tail, is sure filled with amazing people..."_ Flare thought, sweet smile on her face.

Later on, it has been shown that Kaby didn't have the money, as he and his wife were extremely poor, as the manison they were in were something rented from his friend. Lucy told it was alright, since she and Flare had done something great for someone.

Lucy and Flare were currently walking home, after saying goodbye to Kaby and his wife.

"Hey Flare, our first mission were sure on adventure." Lucy said. "Huh? Yeah, you are right." Flare answered. "I do look forward to see what next mission is, and we sure need to make sure to take the money next time for the rent." lucy said with a smile on her face. Flare smiled as well. "I agree." Flare said, smiling as well.

 _ **Earlier, at a village...**_

A pink haired man, and a blue cat, were in front of the entrance of a village. "Well, it seems we are finally here, Happy." Natsu said with a grin. "Aye!" Happy said, flying in the air. "Then lets go then! I am all fired up!" Natsu said, punching his hand.

 **And that´s it for chapter 8! I hope you enjoyued it, and if you did, please review, favorite and follow. The next chapter will focus now on Natsu and Happy´s job with Erza, as well I will have Natsu and Erza devolp some feelings for each other. If you any ideas for Natsu and Erza, PM or write in the reviews. I also hope I didnt have Lucy and Flare OOC in this chapter.**

 **The harem of this story is currently this:**

 **Mirajane.**

 **Erza.**

 **Lucy.**

 **Flare.**

 **Ultear.**

 **Wendy.**

 **Lisanna.**

 **I was thinking adding Juvia, but I am then unsure to who to pair Gray with, if you have any ideas, PM or write in the reviews.**

 **But that´s all for now, I promise to update soon as possible and please review, favorite and follow. See you all later!**


	9. Dragon and Knight

**Hello everyone, here´s is the next chapter! i hope you enjoy. This chapter will be focusing on Natsu and Happy as they are joining Erza on a mission, which we will see more now. But before that, I shall answer some reviews.**

 **ULTIMATE PETER: Well, Gray is paired with Laki in Natsu of the Darkness, but we see if have it if I pair Juvia with Natsu.**

 **Lintonner14: Well, it would be unfair for Gray not to be paired with someone.**

 **Wolfay: Thank you, you encouraged me. :) But we see if have Gray paired with a canon or OC girl.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by altajir95.**

 **Key words:**

"Talking"

"YELLING!"

 _"Thinking"_

 **Magic**

Curses

 **Chapter 9: Dragon and Knight.**

Natsu and Happy walked into the Sunflower Village, as they have been requested by Erza to meet her there to help her on a job.

They didn't know what the job was, but if it was Erza needing Natsu´s help, it would not be something that was truly dangerous.

They walked in, they saw that most of the buildings were black like coal, burned down to the ground and seen as hell flames had been struck there.

They barely saw any people, and the few people that were seen, where either depressed or worried, as if they have seen their death date.

"Natsu! Happy! I am glad you could come!" Erza said, as they turned to Erza who walked towards them. "Erza, what is going on here?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, this seems like a ghost town. What happened?" Happy asked. Erza looked around herself, before then.

"Come with me. We need to talk on a place more private." Erza said, which Natsu and Happy agreed and, which they then followed her.

Later on, on the hotel "Shiny Diny," they were currenlty in the room where Erza had booked.

Natsu and Happy were sitting on the bed, while Erza was sitting on a chair.

"Alright, I shall now explain what is happening." Erza said, before she then went onto explaining.

"A Demon have been attacking." Erza said, as Natsu and Happy listened. "Some weeks ago, a Demon who came and attacked the village, who were truly powerful. The strongest warriors of the villages, as well the most powerful mages, stood little to no chance against it, but managed to make it retreart for a time." Erza explained.

"But eventually, they knew it would come back since it wasn't dead, and their fighters were barely even to face it alone. Which is why they hired me, but even with my help, it managed to overpower us, even when the others fought with me together against the Demon, and the fighters were put in a coma." Erza said. Natsu´s and Happy´s eyes were widened with horror and terror, as they have heard that Erza, had faced something that even she had a problem fighting against.

"The Demon, according to them, got stronger since the first encounter, as it was able to take all the fighters on in one strike, and even with my **Fire Empress** , **Sea Empress** and **Frost Empress Armors** , I barely kept up with him." Erza said. before then facing Natsu with serious eyes.

"There are three reasons why I called you here, Natsu. One. The Demon is a Fire Demon, since you are a Fire Mage, and the Strongest I know, I know you would be suitable. Two, since Gildarts is on a job, Laxus refused to help me, and Gray was unsuitable for the job, you seemed to be the one to be right. And three, this demon, is similar to the Ice Demon we fought in the past, alongside with Mira." Erza said.

"The Ice Demon?" Natsu said, remembering when he, Erza, Mira and Happy fought it. "Yes, but this one was more powerful than the Demon we encountered. But if we work together, we can a stand against it." Erza said.

"When does the Demon attack?" Happy said. "It usually attacks every time there is a full moon." Erza explained. "Does it make it werewolf then?" Natsu asked. "No, I does not." Erza said, sweat dropping. "But tonight there is a full moon, which we need to make sure to be prepared for." Erza said.

Natsu grinned and Happy floated in the air. "Alright, we shall make sure to take it down." Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said, as Erza smiled.

 _ **Later...**_

Erza and Natsu were walking on the streets of Sunflower, while Happy stayed at the hotel to check on some things.

The Dragon Slayer and the Knight were quiet for a few moments, until then Erza to break the silence.

"Natsu, is everything alright?" Erza asked. The Dragon Slayer turned to the Redheaded Knight. "Yeah, it´s that the town seems very worried, not that I blame them of course." Natsu said.

"I agree. But this village is helpless. Despite the fear and horrors they endured and encountered, they refuse to surrender. Even when it came back twice, and they didn't surrender, and even cheered me and wanted to help me, but I didn't want them to hurt." Erza said.

Natsu smiled and then turned to the horizon. "This town sure is strong. But will it handle another attack?" Natsu said.

"I know it will, but we will make sure to take it down this time." Erza said, as Natsu had a happy face, before then turning to see the sky.

 _"We better be prepared. Right, Naryu?"_ Natsu thought. _"You got it."_ Naryu said inside Natsu´s head.

 _ **Later...**_

Natsu, Erza and Happy were at the hills with stone spikes, stone structures and stone block on the ground, which was close to the village, a bit away from the village, both to make sure their battle would cause no damages, and that it had both been appearing both times.

"This is where it appears?" Happy said, floating in the air. He saw that black scorch marks appearing on the ground and stone ruins, showing a battle indeed had happened. "Yes, and it seems it will arrive soon." Erza said, looking at the sky, seeing the full, white moon.

"We better then be on our guard then. No one knows what will happen next." Natsu said, and before they were able to speak further, a roar of massive sound where heard, as they turned to the directions it was heard.

Natsu engulfed his fists in flames, Erza **Re-Quipped** into her **Heaven´s Wheel Armor** , and Happy turned to his **Battle Shift Mode**.

On top of the ruins of a large structure, a gigantic creature of flames were appearance. It was big enough to be able to devour two wyverns, was in the shape of a massive, lion-like skeleton, the skeleton itself was black as coal, the black skull was in the shape of a bears, two, bull shaped horned going down wards, spikes on the forehead, had blood red eyes, sharp fangs, large claws, and a long, skeletal tail, and all of it´s body were covered in orange flames.

The Fire Demon then jumped down on the ground, shattering and leave flames burning onto the ground, rushing towards the Village, as Natsu, Erza and Happy stood in it´s path.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure to figure it out, but that´s the Fire Demon, right?" Natsu said, grinning and punching his hand. "You got it, but be careful. We never know what it might will do now." Erza said.

"Don't tell me twice. Then let´s do it then, Happy, Erza! I am all fired up!" Natsu said, before he, Happy and Erza went towards the Fire Demon to attack it.

"Here I come!" Natsu said, his fist on flames and then punched the giant Demon in flames on the head.

" **Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said, as the Fire Demon then swat with his claw on Natsu, setting on flames and sent him to the ground with a crash.

"Natsu!" Erza and Happy screamed. "Don't worry, I am fine!" Natsu said, having no burn marks and then jumped towards the Fire Demon, his foot in flames.

" **Fire Dragon´s Talon**!" Natsu said, kicking the Demon in the stomach, before then Erza came flying, sending her swords at the Demon.

"Dance, My Blades!" Erza said, as the sword came onto the Demon like rain, striking and impaling it, but before long, the swords melted like butter.

Erza grit her teeth, before then the Fire sent spheres of flames from its mouth at her, but Erza managed to dodge and cut the fire spheres in half.

Happy, in his **Battle Shift** Form, flied towards the Fire Demon, picked up some rocks and threw them at blinding speed at the Fire Demon´s eyes, making it shout in pain.

Happy then flied and extended his claws, slashing then it in a x-pattern.

"X-Slash!" Happy said, as the Fire Demon´s face were slashed, but regenerated seconds after.

"One stubborn bastard eh?" Happy said, before then flying back to it, sending a punch to its fore head.

Natsu, his hands-on flames, went straight towards the Fire Demon, sending a blast of flames at the Fire Demon.

" **Fire Dragon´s Wing Attack**!" Natsu said, as the flames struck the Demon on the head, making it shout in pain, before it then used it´s claw to try to swat Natsu away.

Natsu saw through the attack, and then his feet, coated in flames, kicked the claw away and having cause damage to it.

Natsu then jumped away from it, before then landed on the ground, his hands on fire, landing besides Erza and Happy.

"Damn this guy is tough." Happy said. "But we are making progress, but we still need to be on our guard." Erza said. "You got it!" Natsu said.

The Fire Demon charged at the trio, as it then sent a power blast of Flames from it´s mouth.

Erza ran towards the flames, before she then glowed in a white light.

" **Re-Quip: Sea Empress Armor**!" Erza said, before then she was in a green colored armor in a style similar to scales, which covered her breasts, arms and legs, had metallic gloves that reaches her shoulders, boots that reached her tighs, a pair of black shorts, blue, frilled shoulder armor, a blue frilled helmet and carried a sword which had frills guards with a sphere in the center and it´s guard in white bandages.

Erza then gathered water at the blade of her sword, before sending it towards the Fire Demon´s Flame Breath.

" **Azure Blast**!" Erza said, as the water where shot in the shape of a powerful ray, as it went towards the flames, as it disintegrated the flames upon touch, causing a steam big enough to cover to appear.

In the steam, the Demon´s red glowing eyes were seen, as it came straight towards them, before then came at it and then sent another **Fire Dragon´s Roar** at the Demon´s Face.

The Fire Demon managed to dodge in the right moment, before then dashing towards Natsu and then struck Natsu with his claw!

Natsu managed to dodge it, as he jumped into the air and then landed a headbutt which were on flames on the Demon´s Forehead, as it struck damage onto it.

Natsu landed on the ground, and Happy flied towards the Demon, preparing to strike it with his claws, but the Demon was prepared for and then struck Happy down to the ground.

A crater was made, as Happy laid on the shattered ground, while Natsu and Erza looked into horror.

"HAPPY!" both Natsu and Erza screamed. "Don't worry... this is nothing..." Happy panted in pain.

Erza went to change her armor, to make to finish it before it made more damage.

" **Re-Quip: Sand Empress Armor**!" Erza said as her body glowed and her new armor was revealed.

This **Armor** took the form of a white dress with golden lining, similar to an Arabian Dress, it consisted the lower dress reaching her ankles, had a pair of white shorts, had her stomach exposed and white loincloth. She gained detachable white sleeves with gold lining and a necklace of gold around her neck. On her chest, legs and arms are golden armor in with red lining, as well her hair was in a ponytail.

On each of her hands, she held a saber, whose blades were singled-bladed and curved, golden guards, blue sphere in the middle of each of them and black handles.

The Redheaded Woman then created sand in front of her, as it stood at the tip of her sword, forming into a large orb of sand.

" **Desert Blast**!" Erza said, sending a beam of sand at the Fire Demon, hitting in the head. Erza then stabbed the ground, as then sand erupted in a ring around herself, before then a mist of sand came and engulfed the Fire Demon.

" **Sand Mirage**!" Erza said, before then turning to Natsu and Happy. "Natsu! Happy! Make sure to strike it, while it is blinded!" Erza said. "Don't worry, we will handle it with my nose!" Natsu said, before he and Happy got into the Mist.

The Blue Cat followed Natsu, who were sniffing and eventually grinned as he noticed the Fire Demon.

"Here it is! Were we come!" Natsu said, diving in. "Aye!" Happy said, flying by his side. But before either of them were able to land a move, the Fire Demon swiped it´s arm, releasing a powerful flame, dispelled the sand mist and caused a massive and powerful wave of flames and air, due to it´s large size and brute strength.

Erza got struck in it as well, as she, Happy and Natsu were send to the air.

They landed on the ground, as the Demon went towards them, as the trio slowly got up. "Damn it, this is one strong Demon." Happy said. "Yeah, and we need to finish it soon." Natsu said.

 _"Naryu, I think it´s time to use it."_ Natsu communicated with Naryu inside his mind. _"Sure thing, Boss. But we need to make sure to keep them safe._ " Naryu said, referring to Erza and Happy.

 _"Understood."_ Natsu said to Naryu mentally, before then turning to Erza and Happy.

"Erza, Happy. Stand back. I shall finish this." Natsu said. "Natsu, what are you gonna do?" Erza asked. "Don't worry, cause I shall take care of this asshole." Natsu said. Erza understood, as she told Happy to go with her, as they make sure to come in a distace between them and Natsu.

He walked towards the Fire Demon, before then stopping. He took then a deep breath, and then, before then an aura of flames where gathered around him, forming around him a dome, twirling in shape. Before long, it then turned blue and then released itself in a pillar of flames into the sky, before then dying down and showed Natsu in his form he transformed into.

Natsu stood there, red scales covering his entire arms, legs, ribs, lower stack, had a red lizard tail that now had orange frills, his feet and hands resembling talons of a bird, but in a reptilian feature, had large, bat wings and has spikes at the end of them, sharp teeth, his chin and cheeks in red scales, his hair was longer, had red eyes with yellow pupils and black horned that were curled back like a goat. He also had blue flames on his feet, hands and wings, and also his forehead.

"Hell-Fire Mode." Natsu said, voice low, cold and lacking of emotions.

Erza was silent in horror, but managed to keep herself calm. _"That form, despite difference in apperance, it is the same form years ago, when we fought that Ice Demon. Natsu must have trained to control it, which changed it´s features, as well must have made it stronger."_ Erza thought.

Natsu stood there, in his new form and then before the Fire Demon where able to strike, Natsu flew into the air with his wings. Natsu then punched the Fire Demon in the face with Blue Fire Fist, causing it powerful damage to it.

"Hell-Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist!" Natsu said, as the punch sent it to the air, which Natsu then flew close to it and then delivered a blue flame kick on it´s stomach. "Hell-Fire Dragon´s Talon!" Natsu said, as the kick sent it to the ground, causing an impact to shattered the ground to a crater.

The Fire Demon got up, having gained a great amount of damage and pain, but now wanted revenge against the **Dragon Slayer** that harmed him.

It then gathered flame around its tail, going bigger and bigger by the second, until it got big as a ship.

"Want to finish this? Don't worry, I shall be the one to finish this!" Natsu said, before then his entire body covered in blue flames, as he flied towards the Demon with incredible speed.

The Demon then shot the flame beam, going straight towards Natsu and engulfed him!

"NATSU!" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs, but before long, it Natsu emergred from them, completely unscratched.

"Not enough to harm me!" Natsu said, before then he headbutted the Fire Demon in powerful, blue flames.

"Hell-Fire Dragon´s Sword Horn!" Natsu said, striking the Fire Demon. The Fire Demon gave one final shout of pain, before it then slowly start to break apart, before then began to disintegrate to ash.

It´s flames died down, and the ash fell down onto the ground, which Natsu landed a bit from it. The Fire Demon was no more, as the one thing remaining was the Skull, which were extinguished and having smoke coming out of it.

Once he landed, Natsu then returned to his normal form.

"Natsu!" He heard behind him, which the Pink Haired Man turned around to see Happy, who were back to his normal form, flying to him, and Erza, who wore now her normal **Heart Kruez Armor** , running to him.

"Don't worry, we have taken care of it." Natsu said, grinning. "You did, we helped." Erza said. "Yeah, but we fought together?" Natsu said, making Erza blush and turn away. "What it is, Erza" Natsu asked concerned. "Nothing." Erza said, turning back to Natus.

"Shall we leave then?" Happy asked. Natsu turned around to see the black on the ground. "Yeah, we shall leave." Natsu said.

 _ **Later...**_

Erza, Happy and Natsu were on their way back to Magnolia, as once they took care of the Fire Demon, they were thanked by the Village before they left on their way back to the Fairy Tail Guild. Erza was currently carrying the large skull which beloned to the Fire Demon, as she kept it as a souvenir and a gift from the village they took care of it.

"That was one job finished." Natsu said, hands in his pockets. "Yeah, and I couldn't have done it without you." Erza said, making Natsu look away. "But you were strong, and helped me and Happy as well. I am impressed by helping us." Natsu said, making Erza blush and turn away.

"Something wrong?" Natsu asked. "Nothing. But we shall have lunch in the next town we come across?" Erza said. "Sure, I don't see why not." Natsu grinned, and Erza smiled.

 _ **At the same time, at a different place...**_

 _"Well this is frustrating, I didn't expect them to take down another Demon."_ The Masked Figure thought, who walked down a dark hall.

The Masked Figure had sent two years ago an Ice Demon onto Magnolia to test its strength and power, but was taken down with the combined efforts of Natsu, Mira, Erza and Happy, as it was something The Masked Figure truly didn't see coming.

 _"But that won't matter. The Fire Demon, Blazor, might were stronger than Frosto, the Ice Demon, but I will think of it later."_ The Masked Figure thought, before he stood in front of a large door.

 _"I have some business to take care of first here."_ The Masked Figure thought, before then opening the door, and saw that a group of men in there, one of them, the leader that group, were a man with black hair in a spiky ponytail, black eyes, a white jacket with a black mark on the back, white pants and black shoes.

The Black-haired man where sitting on a chair, as the Masked Figure went in and sat in front of the Black-Haired Man, who were Kageyama, a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald.

"Took ya long enough, Nightmare. We have been waiting here for some time." Kageyama said.

"Don't worry, the time to come here will sure be worth it." The Masked Figure, now known as Nightmare said, before taking out a small, wooden flute with a three eyed skull on the top.

"This is **Lullaby**. A **Magic Item** created by the Black Mage Zeref himself. Whoever uses this, causes anyone who hears it will die." Nightmare said, before handing the Demonic Flute to Kageyama.

"What makes you think we trust you?" Kageyama said, eyebrow raised. "Do you think I would betray all of you if I gave you such a powerful item? I wouldn't think so for a hundred years." Nightmare said.

"If this is the object, we have heard so much about, then we are sure to have our ways with it." Kageyama said, grinning darkly.

 _ **Later, at a restaurant...**_

Erza, Natsu and Happy were currently sitting at a table, were they had done eating their food. "Well that was good." Natsu, satifisied with his meal. "I agree." Erza said, before then.

"I know I should have asked you before, but had something happened when I was gone?" Erza said. "Well, except for some jobs and events, we got two new members, Lucy and Flare. They joined recently and I hope you can go along." Natsu.

"I see." Erza said, but before she spoke further, she heard something that caught her ears.

"Man, this will one blast we will make." An Eisenwald Mage said, drinking with his pals. "Yeah, cause we soon will take the lives of our enemies with Lullaby." Another Eisenwald Mage said. "Moron! Don't speak that loud!" Kageyama said angirly. "Don't worry. They won't suspect us Eisenwald Mages on bit." The Fourth Eisenwald Mage said.

Erza, Natsu and Happy heard the group. "You heard it, Natsu" Erza said. "Yeah, it would mean some trouble." Natsu said, as he was about to go up and beat them, but Erza stopped him.

"Natsu, don't make any moments. We need to make sure to prepare ourselves." Erza said. Natsu and Happy agreed.

"We shall then leave and go back to Fairy Tail. It seems we need to have a team created." Erza said, which she, Happy and Natsu went and left the restuant.

 _ **Later, at Fairy Tail...**_

"Dark Guilds?" Lucy said, as Mira had explained about the system of the Guilds for her and Flare, and was onto the part of explaining what Dark Guilds were.

Not knowing that Flare was part of one.

"Illegal Guilds that work against the Magic Council, making crimes from simply theft, to killing of thousands." Mira explained. "But if any Dark Guild comes, I will protect you two..." Loke said, coming from behind Lucy and Flare, but stopped once he saw Lucy´s **Celestial Spirits Keys**.

"Oh no, it seems as if Fate is divided us apart. Gotta go!" Loke said, before running out of the guild in great speed. "What with him?" Lucy said confused. "I think he must have noticed the Keys and paniced." Flare said.

"He´s been this since he joined the guild 3 years ago. Must have some bad relationship with a Celesial Spirit Mage." Gray said.

 _"Why does it sound so strange?"_ Lucy thought, but before long, the door opened and in came Erza and Natsu in.

"Welcome back, Erza." Mira said with a smile. "ERZA?! Is she the infamous Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail!?" Lucy shouted. _"The Titania of Fairy Tail..."_ Flare thought, seeing the Redheaded Knight, who carried a large, black demonic skull with horns over her shoulders like nothing, the Blue Furred Cat and the Pink Haired **Dragon Slayer** coming in the Guild.

"Erza, the mission went well with Natsu?" Mira asked with a sweet smile. "Yeah, me, Natsu and Happy went to a village where we took care of a Fire Demon, which is this skull here." Erza said, before placing the skull on the ground. "I hope it wont be any problem." Erza said, as her voice struck fear on those around her.

"Anyway, it seems you have been causing ruckus again while I was gone." Erza said, disappointed over the attics the Fairy Tail members has done. Once she was done telling them to be better, Mira then went to speak to her once again.

"Also, these are the new Members, Lucy and Flare." Mira said, introducing them. "I see. These must be what Natsu told me about. I am glad to meet you two." Erza said. "We are glad to meet you too." Lucy said. "Yeah." Flare said.

"Yo Natsu. You came back to have me kick your ass?" Gray said, only in his black boxers. "Your clothes, Gray." Erza said, panicking Gray and serached after his clothes, while Natsu laighed his ass off.

"Anyway, we have wanted to make sure that Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Flare and Happy would come with us on a mission." Erza said.

"A mission?" Gray said. "Yeah, cause back at a town, we heard some guys speaking of doing some misdeeds. We are now gonna form a team to stop them." Natsu said, grin on his face.

Team Natsu, was now on to do it´s first mission.

 **And that´s it for this chapter, I hope you liked it and if you did, please review, favorite and follow. The next arc will begin the Lullaby Arc. In this chapter, we got to know that the Masked Figure´s real name was Nightmare, who will play a large role in the story later on. I do hope the moments I had with Natsu and Erza were good, and if not, I promise to make better ones in the future. I shall update when I can, and see you all later!**


	10. Fairy Tail vs Eisenwald

**Hello everyone, here´s the next chapter!**

 **Warning for Spoilers!**

 **Well, the latest chapter of My Hero Academia was sure amusing. I do hope to see Izuku gain other Quirks as well, including the power of flight (like Superman), regeneration, (like Wolverine), or epic stares (like Batman).**

 **But here is the first chapter of Inner Power of 2019! Remember I will have White Fairy for adoption, and if you want to do so, please PM me so that I know, and please don't forget to vote on the latest poll. :)**

 **But I will now announce to you all that I am gonna Juvia in the harem of this fic, so that you know it.**

 **But here is the chapter. Please review, favorite and enjoy.**

 **Key Words:**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

Curse

 **Chapter 10: Fairy Tail vs Eisenwald.**

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Flare, Gray and Happy were in a train, as they were taken to the Train station to a town they heard Eisenwald where gonna use it in.

" **Lullaby**?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, a Flute which is a **Magic Item** , said to be able to kill people by playing with it." Erza explained. Lucy shivered at the sound of it, as something simple as a Flute could be so terrifying.

"But Lucy, what Magic do you use? I never seen you use it." Gray said, as Lucy then smiled. "Glad you ask. I use **Celestial Spirit Magic** , making me able to bring forth Spirits for aid and Combat." Lucy said, showing her Taurus Key.

Flare used her hair to form into many different shapes and form. "I use **Hair Magic** , which mine is known as **Crimson Hai** r. I can shape it to weapons, make it into beasts and even turn in to fire." Flare explained.

"Fire?" Natsu, the **Fire Dragon Slayer** asked, before then Lucy turned her eyes to Gray. "What **Magic** do you use, Gray?" Lucy asked. "Nothing special." Gray said, before then made a Fairy Tail Emblem of Ice.

" **Ice Magic** , or in my case, **Ice Make** , a **Molding Magic** which makes me able to create anything made of ice." Gray explained. "Well, that explains why you and Gray are rivals, since you use Ice, and Natsu use Fire." Lucy said.

"Whatever." Gray said and turned away.

"We originally thought that they simply went to do some unsealing, but we later found out that they were lead by Erigor, the Strongest Mage of the Dark Guild Eisenwald. He is known as the "Shinigami", due to only taking assassination mission." Erza explained.

"SHINIGAMI?!" Lucy and Flare said in horror and unison.

"We should be there soon. Once we are off the station, we shall take the train to Oshibana." Erza said, and the others agreed.

Later on, they were leaving the Train, as they went off the train.

"I bet I can take down the Eisenwald scums faster than you can, Flame Brain." Gray taunted. "Oh really? Then I bet I can take them down before you do, Ice Princess!" Natsu said, as the Dragon Slayer and **Ice Make** Mage started to headbutt each other, before Erza turned around with a dangerous aura.

Natsu and Gray immediately stopped, as they where hanging onto each other shoulder like best friends.

"No problem here!" Natsu sung in fake tone. "We´re the best of friends!" Gray sung in take tone as well. Erza sighed as Lucy and Flare sweat dropped, as well terrified at the same time as well.

"She is truly one to not mess with..." Lucy said in a low voice. "That´s Erza for you!" Happy said, butting into the scene.

But before long, the speakers of the station where heard, as it got the attention of everyone, including Natsu, Erza, Gray, Flare, Lucy and Happy.

"Attention everyone! One of our trains, the one going to Oshibana, have been hijacked by a group of Dark Mages! But be calm, we have sent the Rune Knights to take care of them." The speakers where heard.

The crowd started to panic and worry about the Dark Mage attack, but were calmed down as they heard that the problem were to be taken care of.

"It must been Eisenwald." Erza said, before then Natsu then went off.

"Don't worry, we´ll handle them. Which way is Oshibana." Natsu said. "At that direction, but why are you..." Lucy said, showing the direction to Oshibana, where the train went, but before Lucy were able to finish her sentence, Happy grabbed Natsu and then flied off with him towards the direction Lucy instructed to.

"DON'T WORRY YOU GUYS, I WILL TAKE THEM DOWN FOR SURE!" natsu said, blasting off with Happy carryining him.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Flare shouted at the same time. "Dammit, that Flame Brain." Gray said. "Well, it seems we need to move on track as well." Erza said, before then starting off.

"Where are you going, Erza?!" Lucy said, sprinting off alongside Flare, Happy and Gray after the Redheaded Knight.

Back with Natsu and Happy, the Blue Cat carried the Dragon Slayer, as they flied through the air and eventually the train Eisenwald hijacked were into their sight.

"I see it, Natsu!" Happy said. "Alright, here we come, Eisenwald!" Natsu said, darting off with Happy.

 _ **Meanwhile, at Clover Town...**_

Makarov, as well the other Guild Masters, where having a meeting in Clover Town, as Makarov himself, were drunkily and happily chanting.

"Honestly Maki-chan, again?" Master Bobo of Blue Pegasus said, who was a bald man with a pink shirt and blue pants. "Cannot help it, he is Makarov after all." Master Goldmine of Quatro Cerberus, a man with brown hair, glasses and wizard hat said.

"You should have seen them! Our two new members! A Blonde Chick named Lucy and a Hot Redhead named Flare! Lucy got the best boobs I ever seen, and Flare is one who is hot by many means!" Makarov said drunkily, perverted face and blushing cheeks. "Oh Maki!" Bob said, while Goldmine sighed while arms crossed.

But before long, a blue bird with a blue wizard hat and carrying a letter with it´s beak, as it delivered it to Makarov.

"What is this about?" Makarov said, before opening the letter and a hologram of Mirajane appeared.

"Mirajane is looking good as ever!" Bob said in a joyous tone. "Master! I have good news! Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Flare and Happy have formed a team! Isn't that great?" Mira said in a sweet tone and happy smile.

But Makarov´s eyes were shadowed in horror and he deadpanned.

"WHY ME?!" Makarouv screamed at the top of his lungs, which were heard from miles.

 _ **At the same time, inside the train...**_

"Well, this is a success! We managed to take over train, and no one´s gonna come after us!" said Rayule, member of Eisenwald, who is a man with a yellow-black strapped hooded jacket, green pants, brown shoes and a white t-shirt.

"But do you think we will be safe?" Asked Karacka, a small, round man with green hair and red shirt.

"Don't be fucking ridiculous. If we weren't, what would me it think that we made this far...?" Kageyama said, but before he was able to finish, Natsu and Happy crashed into the back door of the train, as Natsu punched Kageyama in the face, before then sending Kageyama on the ground.

"KAGEYAMA-SAN!" the Eisenwald Mages shouted, before glaring and taking out their weapons at Natsu.

"Well, it seems I got on the right train then." Natsu said. "You bastard! You will pay for what did to my face!" Kageyama said, slowing getting up and rubbing his bruised face.

"Don't worry, I will do more to it soon enough." Natsu said, his fist on flames, and Happy transforming into his Battle Shift Mode.

Kageyama ordered his men to attack, which the Eisenwald Dark Mages did, and Natsu grinned.

A group of three men wearing swords came to slash Natsu, but he kicked them with a fire kick to the face, knocking them out, as then elbowing an enemy with a spear who tried to attack from behind, as the Elbow were in flames. Two Eisenwald Mages tried to attack Natsu with their cleavers, but he easily down them with one fire punch.

Happy had no problems with the Eisenwald Mages neither, as he took down the Dark Mages coming at him from left and right.

Happy punched an Eisenwald Mage before then grabbing two Dark Mages and slammed their heads together, before then sending a kick to a big Eisenwald Mage.

Kageyama, seeing Natsu and Happy taking down their Dark Mages with no effort at all, went angry at the sight.

"Dammit, do I need to do things myself?!" Kageyama said, going forward.

"Finally coming to the fight, coward?" Natsu taunted. "Screw you! Shadow Knuckle!" Kageyama said, before then sending fists of shadows at Natsu, who smirked and punched them away with a Fire Fist.

" **Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said, dissolving the shadow fists and then the fire went straight towards Kageyama, who then made tendrils of shadows to protect him, but didn't work as it sent him onto the floor.

"KAGEYAMA-SAMA!" The Eisenwald Mages shouted, before Kageyama got up, as he had dealt with some pain and damage. As he got up, a Flute made of wood, that had a skull with three eyes fell out of Kageyama´s jacket.

Natsu and Happy noticed the flute, as Kageyama and the rest of the Eisenwald Mages where silent in horror. "What the hell is that?" Happy asked. "Could it be...?" Natsu said, as his words snapped Kageyama into reality.

"Dammit, you assholes... **Shadow Bats**!" Kageyama said, sending a swarm of shadows bats at Natsu, who easily took them down by using his fire.

The Shadows Bats where turned to nothing, and Kageyama were sweating and terried in despiration.

Natsu then walked towards them, as his eyes were shadowed. "You all better stop here, cause if you don't, things will be nastier from here." Natsu said, striking fear in the Eisenwald Mages, even in Kageyama.

But before he could walk any further, the door to cart where opened and a wind blast came, struck Natsu and Happy and sent out of the train!

"Natsu!" Happy said, as he and Natsu were outside and then The Blue Cat and Pink Haired Dragon Slayer saw Erza, Lucy, Flare and Gray on a **Magic Wheeler** they were riding on.

"Natsu?!" Erza screamed, before Happy grabbed Natsu and then he and Natsu got into the Wheeler with the others. Happy turned to his normal form and sat beside Natsu.

"What happened?" Flare asked. "We encountered Eisenwald, me and Happy managed to gain the upper hand, but we were blasted by some guy." Natsu explained and then rememebred something. "Also, I saw that a guy who use Shadows, but then we saw him drop some strange looking flute, that had some skull on the top." Natsu said.

"A Flute with a Skull?" Lucy said, but then she quickly realised something. "Does the Skull possess three eyes?" Lucy asked, eyes shadowed. "Yeah, how do you know?" Natsu said. " **Lullaby**... Flute... it makes sense... that Item isnt something normal. It´s a **Magic Item** created by Zeref himself!" Lucy said, as Natsu, Happy, Flare, Gray and Erza were silent with horror.

"Dammit, when something that has Zeref be involved, nothing good can come." Erza said, as the Power of the **Magic Wheeler** were increasing, making it go faster.

"A Dark Guild is one thing to be dangerous, but with Zeref, it will be something that needs to be stopped." Erza said. "Don't worry, Erza, we will make sure to handle them. Fairy Tail will be their downfall." Natsu said, as Erza smiled.

Flare was silent, as she awed at Natsu, as well Fairy Tail, determination and spirit. Was Ivan really telling her the truth back then?

 _ **At the same time, in the train...**_

"YOU DUMB FOOL!" an Eisenwald Mage with silver hair, a black scarf, a pair of black, fingerless gloves and a pair of blue, large pants. That man was Erigor, the Ace and Strongest Mage of the Dark Guild Eisenwald.

"You let that fly see **Lullaby**?!" Erigor said, before then swinging his scythe, merely missing the most private part of Kageyama, who shivered in fear.

"B-but do not worry, Erigor-san! We still have it, and there is no way they can stop us!" Kageyama said, shivering in fear. Erigor scoffed before taking up the blade of the scythe and having it hang on his shoulder.

"You better be, or else, one of the people who will die today, will be you." Erigor said in a threatening tone. Kageyama gulped in fear and horror, sweating like crazy.

 _ **Later, at Oshibana...**_

A crowd of civilians where gathered around the Oshibana train station, as the Rune Knights were in a line to prevent them to go inside.

"THIS TRAIN STATION HAVE BEEN TAKEN OVER BY THE DARK GUILD EISENWALD! BUT DON'T WORRY, THE RUNE KNIGHTS WILL MAKE SURE TO TAKE CARE OF THEM!" a Rune Knight, which calmed down as they heard that the Rune Knights were gonna be able to take care of the problem.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Flare, Happy and Gray, who were in the **Magic Wheeler** as they looked while Flare where trying to hide from being seen from the Rune Knights. Despite being newly recruited to the Dark Guild Raven Tail, she didn't want to be noticed and have her mission.

Despite that she started to feel strange and enjoyable being a Fairy Tail Mage than in Raven Tail.

Before Flare went through her mind in being in the Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu then broke the silence. "It seems that the Rune Knight have it under control." Natsu said. "Yeah, but they seem it won't go as they think." Erza said in a concerned tone.

And before even a minute went by after the Redheaded Knight spoke, an explosion where heard, surprising Team Natsu, the citizens and the Rune Knights.

Bloodied Rune Knights fell onto the ground from the sky, as a group consisting of Eisenwald Mages, including Kageyama and Rayule, and was lead by Erigor the Shinigami.

Team Natsu looked in horror as they saw the explosion and Eisenwald coming into the scene.

"No way..." Flare said in horror. "Eisenwald... you bastards..." Erza said, eyes shadowed, shaking and low voice filled with rage.

"Eisenwald sure is filled with vermins..." Gray said, before then Erigor went to speak.

"THIS IS THE BEST YOU CAN COME UP WITH, RUNE KNIGHTS?! USELESS! THIS STATION AND TOWN BELONGS TO US NOW! DO ANYTHING FUNNY AND IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU WILL EVER DO!" Erigor said, announcing to citizens and Rune Knights before the Eisenwald Mages went back inside the station.

"Dammit, but we won't let have their way." Erza said, before she went towards the Train Station of Oshibana.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted. "What are we gonna do?" Flare asked confused. "No choice then, we need to just go after her." Gray said, as he went after the Redheaded knight. The others agreed as they went after Erza.

Erza went to a train conductor with a microphone before grabbing his shoulder. "I want to ask you something." Erza asked. "Huh?" the Train conductor said, before then Erza headbutted him, knockingh him out.

"Too slow!" Erza said, before going towards another Train conductor with a microphone, as they process repeated over and over again.

"Eh, aren't we gonna stop her?" Flare said, sweatdropping. "I agree with her." Lucy said, sweat dropping as well.

"Nothing can be done here." Gray said, as he, Natsu and Happy walked passed, as Lucy got no choice but to sigh and then walked towards them, as Flare followed as well.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Flare, Gray and Happy walked into the station, and eventually came to a room.

In the room, the group saw Erigor and his minions gathered around him as The Shinigami himself smriked like a devil.

"Well, well, well. It seems as if the flies have arrived." Erigor said, holding his scythe. "Erigor! That is the asshole we meet on the train!" Kageyama said while pointing. "Erigor, if you stop this now, we can settle this peacefully." Erza said, seriousness in her voice.

But Erigor only smirked. "Dont be dumb, Titania. As if we would negoiate with a bunch of worthless flies like you! Men, attack!" Erigor ordered, which the Eisenwald Mages and then charged their assault. As they did, Erigor went to leave the room.

"Erigor´s escaping! Natsu, Gray, go after him!" Erza ordered. "Huh?" Both Natsu and Gray said at the same time. "Got a problem?" Erza said with a scary voice, terrifying Natsu and Gray at the same time.

"NO PROBLEM AT ALL!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time as they then began to ran after Erigor, while Lucy and Flare sweat dropped of what they were seeing in front of them.

"Scary way to do the job, right?" Lucy said. "I agree." Flare said. "What was that?" Erza said in a scary tone, turning to them. "Nothing!" Both the girls quickly said as they were struck by fear.

But they all then got into business as the Eisenwald Mage were surrounding. Lucy, Erza, Flare and Happy immediately got into battle pose.

" **Re-Quip: Heaven´s Wheel Armor**!" Erza said, before she was covered by a bright, white light, which then disappears and showed her in her New Armor.

Her **Heaven´s Wheel Armor** was in the form of a white dress that reached her ankles, which had long, leaf blade shaped metal pedals around her waist, a breast plate which were covered by flower-shaped pedals, which exposes her stomach, shoulders and cleavage, but still managed to cover her breasts, a headband on her head with white angel wings on it, a pair of steel gauntlets and boots, and four, metal wings on her back which had steel, feather-shaped decorations on. On each hand she carried a sword as well.

Erza went flied towards the Eisenwald Mages, who began their assault on her, Lucy and Flare.

"Dance, my swords!" Erza said, as the swords where swirlings around her in a circle, before she then slashed Dark Mage after Dark Mage, as they were taken down easily by the Redheaded Knight.

Flare had her hair grow long and big, as it then formed into a large wolf head with sharp fangs and claws. " **Hair Shower: Wolf Fang**!" Flare said, sending the attack at a group of Eisenwald Mages, taking them dwon with ease.

Lucy wasted no time as she then took out one of her **Celestial Spirit Keys**.

" **Open! Gate of the Golden Crab: Cancer**!" Lucy said, as then a golden light glow and then showed Cancer once it had died down. "Shall I give you a new haircut, -ebi?" Cancer asked. "No thanks, but take care of them please." Lucy said, which Cancer did as his Master told him to, as went to attack the Dark Mages with his scissors, cutting their hair off as well.

Happy then turned into his **Battle Shift Mode** , which then went on to to punch a group of Eisenwald Mages. "Mighty Punch!" Happy said, punching the Eisenwald Group.

The Eisenwald Mages were truly experiecining something they would never forget, and would haunt them for al ong time.

 _ **At the same time, with Gray...**_

During their journey of finding Erigor, both Natsu and Gray separated both be easier to find him, and since they couldn't stand each other. But mostly due to the second option.

As Gray ran through the corridors, he eventually came across a room which seemed to be a speaker room.

 _"Dammit, Erigor isnt here! But if he is gonna use_ _Lullaby_ _, why doesn't he use it here? This guy could use it to broadcast the whole town."_ Gray thought, but before then, Rayule then appeared and then attack him with his black bands.

"I got ya now, fly!" Rayule said and sent his black bands at the **Molding Magic** Mage, but he easily dodged the attack by jumping away.

He then landed on the ground, as he prepared his **Ice Make Magic** against the grinning Eisenwald Mage.

"Don't worry, I shall make sure your death will feel much death as possible!" Rayule said, and Gray simply gathered **Ice Magic**.

"Whoever gets in our way, our plan will succeed! Remember it well, fly!" Rayule said, before then charging at Gray, who then wasted no time in attacking.

" **Ice Make: Lance**!" Gray said, sending several ice lances towards Rayule, who simply blocked it with his black bands. Gray then created an Ice Sword and then ran towards Rayule, who then sent a large, knife-shaped band with curved top at Gray. " **Arival**!" Rayule said, but Gray managed to dodge it in time before it struck Gray, which instead struck the control board for the speakers.

 _"What is he doing?! Don't they need to broadcast it?"_ Gray thought, before he then sent Ice Arrows at Rayle, who blocked it with his Black Bands. Rayle then gathered black bands at the end of his fingertips before he then sent them at Gray.

" **Bagh Nakh**!" Rayule said and then sent them at Gray, who then used an Ice Sword to try to block the bands, but then the black bands wrapped around the Sword. Rayule grinned and then pulled Gray who was holding the sword forward, but Gray then let go, which then Rayule threw the Ice Sword at a wall, shattering it.

Gray stood on the ground, as Rayule had his Black Bands wavering in the air. "Your goal seems not to be the town, cause yet to destroyed the monitor without hestiation." Gray said.

Rayule simply grinned. "For a mere fly, you are smart. You got that right, our goal is not this town, but somewhere else." Rayule said. "Then what is it then?" Gray asked impatiantly, having Ice Magic in his hands.

"Have a guess. Where does this railway go to?" Rayule said. _"Go to? Doesn't this railway lead to...?_ " Gray thought, before then realizing in horror. "That´s right, this railway leads to Clover Town, where the Guild Master´s have their meeting!" Rayule explained, which he then sent another attack of black bands.

"We are gonna have our revenge on the Guild Master for making us a Dark Guild, which will be their biggest and last mistake they will ever do! And don't even think you can escape from the station, Erigor-san has already put the **Wind Wall** into action! Not even the Armors of Titania can dispel it!" Rayule boasted, black bands swirling around him " **Lullaby** is in our hands, nothing can stop us!" Rayule declared, while Gray´s eyes were shadowed.

"What the matter, fly? Scared and sad that your Worthless Guild Master will die? Don't worry, once you have gone to the other side, he will join you!" Rayule said, before then then formed three, large black behind himself, which he then sent at Gray.

" **Trishula**!" Rayule said, sending the attack Gray, who were still and had his eyes still shadowed. But before the black bands could harm him, he grabbed them and ice began to spread on the bands.

"WHAT?!" Rayule shouted shocked. "If you think you we let you take our gramps and the Guild Master´s life, you are wrong!" Gray said, as blood dripped from his hands, and in seconds, then the ice began spread on the bands, and towards Rayule. Before he was able to react, he was frozen solid completely.

Gray then began to walk away, before he then turned one last time to Rayle. "When you mess with Fairy Tail, we become more terrifying than any Dark Guild there is." Gray said and then left the room.

 _ **Back with Erza, Lucy, Flare and Happy...**_

The three Fairy Tail Women and the Blue Fairy Tail Cat had managed to take down the Eisenwald Mages with relative ease, as the Dark Mages where scattered across the hall.

"Well, this was easier than I thought." Lucy said. "Indeed." Flare agreed. "But what do we do know?" Happy asked. "It´s simple. We need to make sure to find Erigor before he uses **Lullaby**." Erza said. The others agreed as they then left the hallway to the Eisenwald Ace.

But once they were at the entrance, they saw a massive Wind Barrier what were swirling around the Train Station, in the shape of a powerful tornade.

"What the hell is this...?" Flare said in horror. "Erigor must have put this while we were fighting." Erza said, before she then Re-Quipped into her Heaven´s Wheel Armor again, trying to break through the **Wind Wall** , only for her to suffer great damage and pain.

"ERZA!" Lucy screamed as she came to her aid. "Dammit, what is with this wind?!" Erza said, changing back to her regular Armor. "It´s no use, you kill yourself if you continue!" Happy said, grasping Erza´s shirt. "But then what are we supposed to do?" Flare asked. "The Eisenwald Mages must know something about dispelling the **Wind Wall**." Lucy said. "Then we need to have reveal it as fast as possible!" Erza said, then she and the rest went back to "convince" the Eisenwald Mages for info of taking down the Wind Spell.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Natsu...**_

Natsu ran through the corridors, until he eventually came across a storage room, much to his frustration. "Dammit, not here!" Natsu yelled angirily. "Well, well, well. It seems we meet again, Salamander." A voice was heard, causing Natsu to turn around to see a grinning Kageyama, rising from the shadows.

Natsu simply had a serious look on his face and his fists where on flames. "You´re that Shadow Guy I meet on the train." Natsu said. "The name´s Kageyama, but that won't matter since you are to die right here and now!" Kageyama declared, before he then sent tendrils shadows at Natsu. Natsu then punched the Shadow Tendrils with a fire fist, causing them to disintegrate.

"Don't worry, there is more for you!" Kageyama said, as shadows were surrounding him. " **Shadow Knuckle**!" Kageyama said in he had his hand in a punching motion, before then sending several fist-shaped shadow tendrils at Natsu.

Natsu simply dodged them with ease, and then had his fist in flames. " **Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said, before he then attempted to punch Kageyama, but he then blocked the attack by summoning several thick tendrils of shadows. " **Shadow Guard**!" Kageyama said, before Natsu then jumped away. "It´s time to finish you! **Shadow Orochi**!" Kageyama said, before then several Snake shaped shadows with red eyes were summoned, going straight at Natsu, who were still in the air.

Natsu then inhaled before then unleashing a torrent of flames at the Shadow Mage. " **Fire Dragon´s Roar**!" Natsu said, as the flame torrent went straight towards the Shadow Snakes, disintegrating them all to nothingness and went straight towards Kageyama, who were struck by the fire before he was able to react.

Kageyama was then sent to the wall, where he was then grabbed by the collar by Natsu. "Looks the roles are reversed here." Natsu said with a grin.

 _ **At the same time...**_

"Dammit, why won't you tell us!" Erza said, as she then punched a Eisenwald Mage, sending him to the wall. "Erza..." Lucy and Flare said in a comical, scared tone.

Despite the threats and beating, the Eisenwald Mages did not tell the Dispelling of the **Wind Wall** , as they even said they didn't know how to do so.

"But there´s gotta be some way to dispel it!" Erza siad in frustration. But before long, Gray then ran into the scene.

"There you guys are!" Gray said, rushing in. "Gray? Did you find Erigor?!" Erza said. "Too bad, no. But it seems that Eisenwald´s goal is not this town, but the Guild Master´s in Clover Town." Gray explained. "WHAT?!" Lucy, Flare and Happy shouted in horror, while Erza was silent in horror. "So they are gonna use the **Lullaby** on them." Erza said, gritting her teeth, clasping her hands. "Yeah, and this **Wind Wall** won´t make things easier." Gray said. "But maybe that Shadow Guy must know some way." Happy said. "It´s worth to try." Flare said. "Then let´s not waste any time here." Erza said, the others agreeing to go where Kageyama and hoping to find Natsu as well.

Once the left, one of the defeated Eisenwald Mages, Byard, a man with dark hair and mouse whiskers on his face, wore a red jacket and blue pants, managed to be concious, but were unable to move due to his injuries. "Dammit... ow... you are there. Right, Karacka?" Byard said, as then a fat man with green hair, large lips and wore a white shirt, red jacket and a golden necklace around his neck then appeared from the wall.

"Yeah, couldn't help but to hide when they came and took us down..." Karacka said in shame, scratching his head. "Don't worry about that. Listen here, cause here is what you are gonna do..." Byard said, as Karacka listened, gulping in horror.

At the same time, Natsu was still holding the beaten Kageyame by the collar. "Alright Shadow Man, tell me where Erigor is and I promise you a painless beatdown!" Natsu said, his other hand on flames.

"Hehe, you silly fool..." Kageyama said, eyes shadowed and a wicked grin. Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion before then Erza, Lucy, Flare, Gray and Happy entered the room.

"Natsu, enough!" Erza said, coming to the scene. "What?" Natsu in confusion. "Listen Flame Brain, we are gonna need that guy in order to escape." Gray said, as Natsu was confused.

"Let me explain. Eisenwald´s real goal is not Oshibana Town, the Guild Master´s that are in the Meeting in Clover Town!" Lucy said. "WHAT?!" Natsu shouted. "Yeah, and that Erigor have made a **Wind Wall** around the station, making it impossible for us to escape!" Lucy explained further.

"Which is why we are here to have him to tell him a way for us to dispel it." Erza said, referring to Kageyama.

"Hehe, good luck. If you think you can make me reveal anything, you are... gah!" Kageyama said, before then screaming in pain as he was stabbed in back.

The Fairy Tail Mages where horrified by what they were seeing, as even Karacka, who stabbed him, where shiviering in horror while being in the wall.

"Oh Lord... what have I done..." Karacka said in horror, before then Natsu stood in front of the shivering Eisenwald Mage, eyes shadowed.

"Yes, what have you done...?" Natsu said in a low tone, causing fear in Karacka. Natsu then sent a punch of pure strength at Karacka´s face, sending him straight through the wall.

"Are you guys that low to even kill your fellow Mages to gain what you want?!" Natsu shouted, eyes filled with seriousness and fury.

Lucy, Erza, Flare, Happy and even Gray´s faces where horrified as they witnessed the furious attack of Natsu.

"Natsu..." Lucy said, her eyes widened. Flare was speechless, as this very situation made her remind of a situation, she had encountered earlier in her time as a Fairy Tail Mage...

 _ **Two Years Ago...**_

"To think this would lead to a big failure..." Ivan sighed. He was a man with black hair, black eyes, a beard as well a mustache. For clothing he wore black pants, a pair of black shoes, a black shirt, a light colored ascot cravat and a purple, high collared cape with yellow-coloured shoulder.

"Yes, Ivan-san. We did our best, but we encountered some problems." A Raven Tail member said. He was was a man with short, black hair, green eyes, wore a pair of brown pants, an orange t-shirt and black shoes. He is William, a member of Raven Tail.

William had been ordered by Ivan to lead a team of Raven Tail Mages to steal a important document from a rival Dark Guild, but where handling troublesome enemies, which caused the mission to fail and all team members where either killed or captured, which led him the lone survivor.

Flare was currently standing in the same room, as she was gonna leave some reports of Ivan as well, but were part of the situation once she was done.

"Do not worry, you will have to repay your mistakes..." Ivan said, as then his **Shikigami Dolls** surrounded around the neck of the Mage Ivan talked to.

"...in the afterlife." Ivan said in a dark tone. "MASTER IVAN!" Flare screamed, horrified of Ivan´s act. "What´s the matter, Flare?" Ivan said as if nothing happened.

"He is one of our comrades... is it really necessary for death...?" Flare asked in a horrorfying tone. "He was one of us. But he failed. Do you think I will tolerate chances and spoil others with chances?" Ivan said, before then walked towards Flare and grabbed her face.

"Do not question me. You will one day learn, but if you continue to disobey me, your life will come end like a mere insect. Is that understood, Flare?" Ivan said in a threatening tone.

Flare simply nodded, as she was filled in fear by Ivan´s threat. "Good. Now watch closely as William have met his end." Ivan said, as he then used his **Dolls** to slash the throat of William, killing him instant, as his blood then were spread across the floor.

Flare felt herself forced to keep her eyes opened, fearing that if she even blinked, she would be killed as well, by her Guild Master, Ivan.

 _ **Present...**_

When it came to comradeship, Ivan were always scoffing at it, seeing as meaningless thing that made people unfocused on important things. Flare was learned to never trust comrades, but once she saw Natsu´s actions, she began to see different things.

Natsu turned around, showing he was still serious, but now had calmed down.

"We still need to find another way to escape this hellhole." Natsu said. "Then what are we gonna do?" Lucy asked. "Don't worry, cause Fairy Tail always find a way to escape situations like these." Natsu said with a grin.

The others Smiled, including Flare.

 _"Maybe friendship isnt something bad after all."_ Flare thought.

 **End of chapter 10.**

 **And that´s it for chapter 10 of Inner Power. Please review, favrite and follow if you enjoyed. I hope some scenes werent rushed or uncreative, which I hope to do better. I intended to have the Lullaby Demon Fight here, but then I thought it would be better with next chapter or so.**

 **If you are wondering about Rayule´s attack, they are all Indian Melee weapons, you can check more info about these of wikipedia.**

 **I shall update Inner Power once more before I move onto Natsu of the Darkness, which I shall then update Naughty Dragon Tales. Also please don't forget to vote on the Rustyrose Poll.**

 **But that´s all for now, and see you all later! :)**


	11. The Cursed Flute

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter! I do you hope you will like and if you do, please review, favorite and follow.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by altajir95.**

 **Key words:**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

Curse

 **Chapter 11: The Cursed Flute.**

The large and mighty tornado swirled around the Oshibana Station, making it impossible for Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Flare, Happy and Gray to even touch the **Wind Wall**.

"Dammit, what the hell are we gonna do?!" Gray said, gripping his hand in frustration and anger. "Don't worry, I got this!" Natsu said, took a deep breath and then unleahsed a powerful torrent of fire.

"Fire Dragon´s Roar!" Natsu said, which the torrent of fire where struck against the **Wind Wall** , but didn't do anything. "God dammit! WHY WON'T IT WORK?!" Natsu yelled in frustration. "Even one of my Armors, it didn't work through it. There must be one way to be able to cut through it." Erza said.

As the group were thinking for a way to break through, Flare suddenly got an idea.

"Neh, Blondie. Do you remember back at the Everlue Mansion, where we encountered the Maid **Celestial Spirit**?" Flare said. "Yeah, I do recall it." Lucy answered, but shivered about a bit when she remembered their meeting with the creepy Duke and the Gorilla Maid. "Didn't you get her Key and isn't she able to dig underground?" Flare said.

Lucy had her eyes widened at the realization. "Wow, that is something we can use off!" Lucy said, before she then took out Virgo´s **Key** , before she then a Golden Light began to glow.

"I might have not made a contract yet, but here goes nothing! **Open! Gate of the Maiden: Virgo**!" Lucy said, as then a flash of Golden Light emitted, which then died down to show a young, pink haired woman with blue eyes, wore a black and white maid uniform and has her wrists in chains.

"You summoned me, Master?" The Maid Spirit Said. Lucy got a comical, dead panned reaction on her face. "Who are you?" Lucy said, same reaction on her face. "Virgo. I apologize for confusing you with someone else. I use **Transformation Magic** , which makes me able to change my form for the taste of my Master." Virgo explained. Perhaps you prefer me..." Virgo said, before then she transformed into her Gorilla Form.

"in this form...?" Virgo said. Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy and Flare were terrified seeing Virgo in her larger form, traumatized. "NO! I PREFER YOU THAT OTHER FORM!" Lucy shouted, before Virgo then transformed to her smaller form.

"So, you prefer this?" Virgo said, which Lucy then sighed in relief. "Yeah I do. But arent you able to dig underground? This Tornado blocks our way." Lucy asked. "Yes I am." Virgo answered. "Then dig underground and help us escape!" Lucy said. "No worries at all, Master." Virgo said, before she then began to dig underground using her **Earth Magic** , which then left the Fairy Tail Mages a way for them to escape the **Wind Wall**.

Before long, they were all eventually on the other side of the **Wind Wall**. "I am glad we managed to escape." Gray said. "Yeah, but we couldn't have done it without Flare." Natsu said, making Flare blush and turn away.

"Thank you for freeing us." Lucy said in gratitude. "No worries, Master." Virgo said. "Please don't call me Master." Lucy said while sweat dropping. "Then shall I call you Mistress?" Virgo said. "No, too ecchi." Lucy said.

"Lady?"

"No."

"Queen?"

"No!"

"Princess?"

"Hm, Princess doesn't sound bad." Lucy said. "Well then, Princess. Call upon on your need." Virgo said as she bowed before returning to the Celestial Spirit World.

"But now we have escaped, we shouldn't be wasting any time here." Gray said. "I agree." Erza said, but then noticed something.

"Hey, where the heck is Natsu?!" Gray said. "Happy is gone as well!" Lucy said. "Dammit, they must have gone to take Erigor. We should move on as well." Erza said. Lucy, Flare and Gray agreed with the Red Headed Knight.

They went in the **Magic Four-Wheeler** , as Erza plugged the **SE-Plug** onto her arm, which then activated the **Four-Wheeler** then began to move at great speed.

Lucy, Flare and Gray held tightly not to fall off the cart, and Gray went towards Erza. The **Four Wheeler** dashed and turned street after street, at an incredible speed.

 _"Please be safe until we are there, Natsu!_ Erza thought.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Ergior, who used his **Wind Magic** , floated in the air on a wind sphere, as he went his way towards Clover Town, where he would have his revenge on the Guild Masters.

 _"Enjoy your time, cause it will be the last thing you will ever do."_ Erigor thought but then suddenly!

"I FOUND YOU!" Natsu said, which then made Erigor turn around and be struck by a fire fist by Natsu, who were dashed while Happy hold him.

Erigor was sent a bit away, before then got back his on balance.

"Impossible... there's no way you or the rest could have escaped my **Wind Wall**!" Erigor shouted. "And there's no way i am letting you to the Guild Masters, Erigor!" Natsu shouted, hands on his fist while Happy held him in the air.

"No matter, I´ll just kill you and your friends before they bother me any further!" Erigor said and gathered **Wind Magic** around himself. Natsu grinned and had his fists on flames. "Come on then! I am all fired up!" Natsu said and then charged towards Erigor with Happy.

 _ **At the same time...**_

"Oi, be careful will ya!" Gray said. "Sorry, but if do not rush things here, no one knows the amount of innocents lives will be a risk, but it will be a considerate number if I don't rush." Erza said, determination in her voice. Gray stood simply silent, eyes shadowed. "I understand, but at least be more careful." Gray said, before he then went back inside the **Four Wheeler**.

Alongside Lucy and Flare, he saw Kageyama, who had woken up recently. He was bandaged and his eyes were shadowed. "Why are you helping me?" Kageyama asked, eyes still shadowed.

"Oi, you were injured, do you think we are that kind who abandons that?" Gray said. "And yet you left the others, but helped me. I am no different, and yet you saved me." Kageyama said.

"Because Natsu said so, you should be grateful for it." Lucy said. "Even if we abandoned you, do you think your guild mates would take care or even go after you?" Gray asked. Kageyama went silent of hearing the Ice Mage´s words, making him think of what he would do next.

Flare was silent as well, as Gray´s words made her question more about Ivan´s words more.

 _ **Back with Natsu vs Erigor...**_

Natsu sent a powerful blast of fire from his mouth at the Eisenwald Mage. " **Fire Dragon´s Roar**!" Natsu said, sending the fire stream at Erigor, who dodged it before he then charged at Natsu.

" **Storm Shred**!" Erigor said, sending a group of air blades at Natsu, who dodged before he and Happy dashed towards Erigor. " **Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said, sending a fire coated fist at him, who then send another barrage of blade shaped air gusts. " **Storm Shred**!" Erigor said, as their attack of wind and fire collided, causing an explosion.

The explosion calmed down, which Erigor wasted no time to send another attack at Natsu.

"Hurry up and die, fly!" Erigor said, before he then summoned wind and then sent it in the form of a big tornado.

"Aren't you one stubborn asshole." Natsu said, before then Happy dashed with Natsu towards Erigor, and Natsu then had his forehead in flames.

" **Fire Dragon´s Sword Horn**!" Natsu said, headbutting into Erigor´s stomach. Erigor cough up blood from the attack, before Natsu wasted any time, he then sent a flaming kick at Erigor side, before then starting to punch Erigor´s face in a rapid session.

" **Fire Dragon´s Talon Storm**!" Natsu said, kicking repeatably and making sure not to miss a single hit on his face. Eventually Natsu stopped the barrage of fire fists, before then sending one last fire fist. " **Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said, punching Erigor away.

Natsu then took a deep breath, which then Erigor then created a sphere of wind around himself. " **Fire Dragon´s Roar**!" Natsu said, sending the blast of fire at Erigor from his mouth.

The attack struck the wind sphere, which penetrated the sphere! _"Impossible!"_ Erigor thought with horrified eyes.

The flames went through the Wind Sphere, then disintegrating it and burned Erigor!

Erigor roared in pain, being burnt by the powerful flames, before it then died down. He panted as he was covered with black scorch marks, his clothing was more tattered before, had holes and his scarf were barely a small cloth. The Pole and blade of his scythe were black as coal, and it was of pure luck that the scythe was still even intact. Erigor felt his entire body in pain, which he tried to ignore.

 _"Damn that Salamander! This worm will pay for what he has done to me!"_ Erigor thought in anger and pain. He then prepared his next attack, hoping and promising to finish the battle. But Erigor then became confused he saw Natsu or even Happy nowhere in sight!

 _"What?! Where the heck is he?!"_ Erigor thought mentally, before then a voice was heard.

"Over here!" Natsu screamed, his fist on flames and Happy holding onto him. A horrified Erigor tried to defined himself from Natsu´s attack, but the **Fire Dragon Slayer** of Fairy Tail was faster and his attack was prepared for the Eisenwald Mage.

The flames on his fist took the shape of a big cross, before then Natsu went and punched Erigor in the face.

" **Fire Dragon´s Cross Mark**!" Natsu said, punching Erigor in the face, knocking him unconscious and then sending him to the ground with a loud explosion. The **Lullaby** Flute then were dropped onto the ground.

Stone were scattered and a large cloud of smoke were spreading. As the stone debris rained, Happy placed Natsu on the ground.

The stone stopped falling and the smoke cleared. A crater with an unconscious, beaten Erigor was on the ground, back on the ground.

Before Natsu said a word, the **Four Wheeler** with the Fairy Tail Mages and Kageyama came into the scene. Erza, Lucy, Flare and Gray left the **Four Wheeler** , as Kagayame, albeit with stuggle, walked towards the scene of Natsu, Happy and the defeated Erigor.

"Erigor-san... was defeated?" Kageyama said, horrorfied as he didn't believe that the Ace of Eisenwald was defeated by one of their enemies.

"You´re still calling him Erigor-san?" asked Gray, walking past the silent Kageyama, his eyes shadowed. Kageyama then noticed the **Lullaby** Flute that were next to his feet.

"Natsu!" Lucy said. "I am glad you are alright." Flare said. "You had us worry there." Erza sighed, her crossed.

Natsu grinned, before turning around to Erigor. "Yeah, he was a pain in the ass, but me and Happy managed to take him down eventually." Natsu said.

Before anymore words where spoken, the **Four Wheeler** suddenly made a noise and then left the area at top speed.

"What the hell?!" Gray shouted. "The **Four Wheeler**..." Lucy said. "Don't tell me Kagayama took the **Four Wheeler**. He is obviously going towards the Master´s Meeting." Erza said, gritting her teeth and gripping her fist.

"But we can still reach up to that jackass. We have no time to waste here." Natsu said in a serious tone. The others agreed, and then went towards Clover Town, the place where Kageyama went to kill the Guild Masters.

 **Later, on Clover Town...**

Night was falling on the town of Clover, as the Guild Master of various guild had ended the meeting, but where yet to leave and return to their respective guild.

Kageyama, still bandaged, hided in the bushes, smiling at finally coming to the location he and his Guild tried to go to.

 _"Well, it seems the meetings over, but that doesn't matter. I can still kill them all and have the revenge of Eisenwald come true._ " Kageyama thought sinisterly.

Before long, Makarov entered the scene, much to Kageyama´s delight.

Makarov, who were returning from the Guild Master´s meeting, and on to his way towards the Fairy Tail Guild, was still red from the alchohol he consumed, but still were not drunk enough to not recognize someone who weren´t supposed to be at the Guild Master Meeting.

"You seem to be in a bad shape, and what is with that flute?" Makarov asked, noticing Kageyama´s bandages and the **Lullaby** Flute he was holding.

"Well, you see, I was in a carriage accident yesterday, which got me badly injured, and a currently practicing for a performance with my flute." Kageyama lied to the Fairy Tail Guild Master.

"And I was wondering if it wouldn't mind if you cared to listen? I want make sure it sounds good for the performance." Kageyama lied through a fake smile.

"Hm, but hurry up, I need to catch a train back to Magnolia soon." Makarov said, which the grinning Kageyama prepared to use **Lullaby**.

At the same time, unknown to either Makarov and Kageyama, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Flare and Gray appeared, as they were behind some bushes.

"Dammit, we were too late!" Gray said. "Dont worry, there should still time!" Erza said, but before they could react, Goldmine and Bob appeared behind them.

"What...?" Gray said, but was cut off by Goldmine. "Ssh." Master Goldmine hushed. "Just stop and watch. You are gonna see something incredible." Master Bob said.

As the group watched, Kageyama was about to play. _"This is it! This is our revenge for making us, Eisenwald, a Dark Guild!"_ Kageyama thought, filled with delight and eagerness.

As he was about to put his lips on the flute, a mental image of Natsu punching Karacka for harming him, even his words were heard in his mind.

"Are you guys that low to even kill your fellow Mages to gain what you want?!"

"Oi, you were injured, do you think we are that kind who abandons that?

"Because Natsu said so, you should be grateful for it."

Natsu´s, Gray´s and Lucy´s words in that sentence where echoed in his mind, as Kageyama felt himself he had done something wrong all this time.

Kageyama´s thoughts were interrupted once Makarov began to speak.

"Weaklings will always be weak. But weakness is not evil, as humans are weak to begin with. You will fear as long as you are alone, which is why we have guilds and friends. Alone we stand weak, but together strong. There are some who walks into walls more than others. It will take longer to go there. If you just believe in yourself, and show yourself, you can eventually find your real strength. That is how you will able to find happiness, live strong and smile." Makarov said.

Kageyama, touched Makarov´s speech, cried tears as he no longer had a grudge on Fairy Tail, before then breaking down in tears.

"I... surrender..." Kageyama said, before dropping the **Lullaby** Flute.

Natsu, Erza, Happy, Lucy, Flare and Gray, as well Bob and Goldmine who listened, where touched by Makarov speech, mostly one of the newest Members of Fairy Tail, Flare.

 _"Is this the Guild you were speaking about, Master Ivan?"_ Flare thought, having a hard time thinking this was the "horrible" things of what Ivan talked about of his former Guild, Fairy Tail.

The others smiled at Makarov´s speech, including Flare.

 _"Maybe friendship isn't something bad after all._ " Flare thought.

"Enough with this bullshit about friendship and compassion..." a sudden voice came, and the **Lullaby** ´s eyes began to glow red.

The others heard and where horrified by the voice, before they could speak, the Flute suddenly glowed into a stronger and brighter light, which the flute then began to grow into size, before it then died down, showing it´s true form.

 **Lullaby** , was now a gigantic, demon of wood, whose size could be compared to a giant, with two, large, spiky horns, sharp teeth, three glowing, red eyes, had holes across it´s body.

"What the hell is that?!" Lucy screamed, as Flare shivered in fear. Flare had never been so scared in her life.

"This must be the true form of **Lullaby**." Erza said. "The Demon Made by Zeref." Gray said. "Zeref? The Black Mage, who is known to be the most Powerful Dark Mage in history?" Goldmine said, his voice horrified. "Oh my, this is truly a terrified situation." Bob said.

 _"What are we gonna do...? I dont want to die here..."_ Flare thought, fear spread around her body.

"You worthless Humans, I will teach you your place!" **Lullaby** declared, before then unleashing a powerful Death Beam, casuing a large explosion, horrifying most of the bystanders.

"Such power. It is a Demon of Zeref." Goldmine said.

"Do not worry." Natsu said, eyes shadowed. He walked forward and had his fist covered in flames. "Cause Fairy Tail will fix this. Right Guys?" Natsu said, as Erza and Gray went to fight the Giant Wood Demon.

Flare was silent, before then starting to slowly be filled with relief, as Natsu´s words of courage have reached her, Lucy and the others.

"Lucy! Evacuate the others, we will handle **Lullaby**!" Erza ordered. "Huh? Alright!" Lucy said, as she ran and was did as she was told. "Wait, I am coming as well." Flare said, as she followed the Blonde **Celestial Spirit** Mage to evacuate the citizens.

As the duo of Fairy Tail Mages did so, Natsu, Erza and Gray were ready to fight, and Happy grabbed Natsu and then flied with him to the air, as Natsu prepared to attack **Lullaby**.

 **(Play Bleach Ost Clavar La Espada here)**

Happy dashed while holding Natsu, which Natsu then attacked with his fists of flames. " **Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said, punching the giant Wood Demon, which struck on its arm.

"You think a Spell of that caliber can take me down?!" **Lullaby** taunted, before Gray then created several spears of ice and sent them towards **Lullaby**.

" **Ice Make: Spears**!" Gray said and then sent the ice Spears towards **Lullaby** , which were struck on onto it´s chest. The Wooden Demon simply scoffed it off, before then Erza appeared in her Heaven´s Wheel Armor, and unleashed a swarm of swords, which were sent towards **Lullaby**.

"Regen Blade!" Erza said, as the swarm of swords struck **Lullaby** on it´s face, causing it to grasp it. "You wretchm you will pay!" **Lullaby** shouted in rage. "Natsu then prepared to send his next attack, as he coated his forehead in flames.

Happy flied at great speed while holding onto Natsu, as Natsu´s forehead struck Deliora in a headbutt of flames.

" **Fire Dragon´s Sword Horn**!" Natsu shouted, as his head struck Deliora in the chest, causing it to shriek in pain.

"Happy, release me!" Natsu said, which Happy did, before then Natsu began to repeatedly punching **Lullaby** with fire fists. " **Fire Dragon´s Storm Strike**!" Natsu said, before then Happy then transformed into his Battle Mode and then began to slash **Lullaby** acroos it´s body.

The Four Fairy Tail Members attack **Lullaby** , giving it no chance of any counter attack.

"What powerful Mages your guild have, Makarov." Goldmine said, as he and the rest of the Guild Masters where watching, awed and amazed of what they were seeing right now.

"Wow, incredible." Lucy said. "Fairy Tail isnt great for nothing, I tell you." Makarov said, as Flare watched in awe Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy fought the **Lullaby** Demon.

As time went by, eventually **Lullaby** became fed up. "That does it! You will all pay! Prepare to taste my Music of Death!" **Lullaby** said, horrifying those around him.

"Oh no..." Flare said, horrified. "Is it gonna do it?" Lucy said, horrified as well. "This will not sound good." Bob said, sweating nervously.

 **Lullaby** prepared to send it´s death sounds to kill it´s enemies and targets, but once it went to make it´s death sounds, it simply came out an eerie, high-pitched tone, instead of a demonic, lifeless tone.

"Huh? What the heck?! What is going?!" **Lullaby** said in confusion.

"You didn't notice?" Gray said, before then **Lullaby** looked down to see it´s body covered with numorus small holes, much to it´s horror. "You didn't..." **Lullaby** said.

"When we attacked you, we made holes across your body, making it then unable for you to use your **Death Magic**." Erza said, remembering the attacks Natsu, Erza and Gray had done.

"You are now nothing but a useless pile of wood!" Natsu taunted, before **Lullaby** then grit it´s fangs. "YOU ROTTEN HUMANS!" **Lullaby** shouted in rage and then to attack them.

Natsu then gathered a large amount of flames in his hands, which took in the shape of a large sphere with flames swirling around it.

"A Flame, strong and mighty, gathered into one spot, ready to scatter all." Natsu chanted before the ball became larger and burned brighter.

"Take this! **Fire Dragon´s Burning Tempest**!" Natsu said, before then sending the large flame sphere at **Lullaby** , as it struck and unleashed a powerful explosion of flames.

 **Lullaby** shouted in pain, as the Wood Demon then disintegrated to ashes by the attack, before it then the ashes turned to its regular Flute Form.

 **(End Bleach Ost here)**

Natsu landed on the ground, as Erza, Gray and Happy, who had returned his normal form.

Lucy, Flare and Makarov, as the Guild Master of Fairy Tail had a proud smile on his face, as he and the others had witnessed their courage and strength.

"You did you guys!" Lucy said happily. "Yeah, you were incredible." Flare said, small smile on her face. "Well done you all! You have taken down **Lullaby** and saved the day! But..." Makarov said, before then noticing the destruction around them.

"YOU FREAKING WRECKED THE DOWN!" Makarov screamed at the top of his lungs, before then the Rune Knight came to arrest them for their crimes, as a mob of angry towns people came as well.

"Oh crap!" Gray said in panic, only his boxers. "We are in trouble again, aren't we?" Erza sighed. "COME ON, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Lucy shouted in comical, as Flare comically panicked as well.

"Come on everyone, we better run!" Natsu said, which the others agree and then ran away from the Mob and Rune Knights.

Lucy watched Natsu while running, before she then smiled.

 _"Fairy Tail... what a fun and wonderful Guild."_ Lucy thought, still smiling.

 **End of chapter 10.**

 **And that´s it for chapter 10 of Inner Power. Please review, favrite and follow if you enjoyed. I hope some scenes werent rushed or uncreative, which I hope to do better.**

 **If you are wondering about Rayule´s attack, they are all Indian Melee weapons, you can check more info about these of Wikipedia.**

 **As for Erza´s attack, "Regen" is German for "Rain."**

 **Also, for Natsu not using his Hell Fire Dragon Mode, it was due to no one known besides most of his Guild Mates (including the new ones like Lucy and in this case, Flare here).**

 **But that´s all for now, and see you all later!**


	12. Actions and Achievements

**Hello everyone here is the next chapter! Please review, favorite and follow! This will start the Galuna Island arc so that you will now. I am sorry this took so long, but I hoped I did my best with this.**

 **Since I am here, here are my responds to some of the reviews from the previous chapters:**

 **Erasenpain946: I am glad you are enjoying the story so far. I wont tell which will be the First Mate in the harem of Inner Power, but it will not be Ultear.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thanks, I love when you review and comment on my stories, you always cheer me up, as well the others who review my stories.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I don't own a thing.**

 **Beta Read by altajir95.**

 **Key Words:**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic**

 **Chapter 12: Actions and Achievements.**

Things started to become normal once the **Lullaby** Incident was over. The Flute itself have been taken to custody by the Magic Council.

In Era, where the headquarters of the Magic Council, a meeting was occurred regarding the Eisenwald Incident.

"Damn those Fairy Tail. Can we never have a break from them?" One of the chairmen said. "They are like a bunch of dogs. Foolish, reckless and doing whatever they want." Another Council Member said. "Well, you should at least be thankful, because they took down **Lullaby** , or else who knows what disaster and deaths would have occurred." Yajima, an elderly man of small stature, had a bald head, thick eyebrows, a mustache and his eyes closed. He wore pair of dark pants, a striped sweater and a tree pointed, black hat. Yajima was a former former Member of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Yajima, on the side of these rascals again?" Org, an elderly man with a long beard and cowboy hat said, holding a staff.

"Well, I kinda agree with him there, Org. Fairy Tail have both done things for and had trouble with us." A blue haired man with a tattoo on his face, Siegrain said.

Time went by, and eventually it became once again peaceful for Fairy Tail... in their own way of course.

Natsu and Erza was about to fight, as the whole guild watched them fight.

As the members of the Guild where gathered around them, Cana had people placing bets of who would win, with most of them being on Erza.

"Are they really gonna fight?" Flare said, as she, Lucy, Mira, Levy, Jet, Droy and Elfman were watching.

"Yeah, Natsu had promised to fight Erza earlier, which will be something to watch." Mira said. "But they are sure eager to fight." Lucy said, watching Natsu and Erza preparing themselves for the battle.

"Well, I do know that Erza will win." Gray said, arms crossed. "No way! Natsu is a real man! Erza might be manly, but Natsu is manlier!" Elfman bellowed. "But Erza is a girl." Levy said and sweat dropped.

"But to think the strongest team would fight each other." Lucy said, confusing the others. "What are you talking about? Sure, Erza and Natsu are strong, as Erza is even a S-Class Mage, but they are nowhere near Laxus or even Gildarts." Jet explained.

"Huh? But Mira said...?" Lucy said in confusion, before turning to a crying Mira. "I'm sorry... I just wanted to encourage you guys." The white-haired bar maiden cried in comical anime tears.

"Oi Lucy! It´s not manly to make another man Big Sister crying!" Elfman shouted. "I am not a man to begin with!" Lucy yelled comically. "But the match seems to start pretty soon." Jet said, which the others went to do see the match.

Natus and Erza, with Natsu grinning and Erza was smiling, but with a seriuos look on her face as well.

"Make sure to be prepared, cause I am gonna take you down this time, Erza!" Natsu said, his hands lit on fire. Erza simply smirked, as two swords were summoned in her hands.

"You are eager as usual. But you should make sure to not become too cocky, Natsu." Erza said, before then Makarov apperaed between the two Fairy Tail Mages, his hand raised to the air.

"Alright you two. This fight will be decided whatever if either of you surrender or are unable to move. But the fight will stop either if both or only one of you are gained too serious injuries." Makarov said before then.

"Now that you know the rules, we shall begin. On my count, get set..." Makarov, as both Erza and Natsu prepared their fight.

"And go!" Makarov bellowed, as he then struck his hand down and both The **Dragon Slayer** and the Knight went on to begin their fight.

 **(Play Fairy Tail Ost Against Magic Here)**

" **Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said, his fist coated in flames, before then sending a punch towards Erza, who blocked it with her two swords.

"Not bad. As expected of you, Erza!" Natsu said, before then jumping away and landed on the ground.

" **Re-Quip: Frost Empress Armor**!" Erza said, before then changing into one of her armors.

Natsu took a deep breath, before unleashed a power blast of flames at Erza!

" **Fire Dragon´s Roar**!" Natsu said, sending the flame straight at Erza, who then raised her steel fans and struck them down, sending a wall of spiky ice at Natsu. "Freezing Glacier!" Erza said, as then the ice and fire attacks were struck, causing a large explosion of ice and fire.

Natsu, without wasting any seconds, jumping into the air, and then towards Erza, his fists on flames.

Erza then changed into her Flame Empress Armor, gaining her an red, orange and black armor, which the orange parts were in in flame shaped decorations, long gloves and boots that covered her arms and legs, had her hair in pigtails tied by black ribbons, and had a pair of red swords in her hands.

Natsu sent a barrage of punches of fire at Erza, who managed to block them with her swords, before then Natsu sent a kick at Erza´s stomach, but her Armor managed to protect her from the flames.

Natsu was about to strike another attack on Erza, but she jumped away into the air, before then she raised her two swords, who then engulfed in flames.

" **Dual Blazing**!" Erza said, before then striking her swords down, and sent two powerful blasts of flames at Natsu.

Natsu grinned and then devoured the flames as if they were noodles. With one final gulp, he shallowed the flames before then going into his next attack.

Erza then **Re-Quipped** into her **Heaven´s Wheel Armor** , as her swords where around her in a circle.

The Red Haired Knight then sent her swords towards Natsu like missiles, who managed to dodge them all. Natsu sprinted with his fist on flames, preparing another strike on her.

Erza and Natsu charged towards each other, their attack were about to strike, but then suddenly!

"Stop right there!" a sudden voice boomed.

 _(End Fairy Tail Ost here)_

Erza and Natsu immediately stopped their fight, before then landing on the ground. They turned around to see a group of Frog-like men in robes and hats coming towards them, around them knights wearing white clothing.

"What is going on here?" Makarov asked the group. "We are from the Magic Council, and Erza Scarlet is under arrest!" One of the Frogmen declared, shocking the Fairy Tail Members and the others in the crowd.

"What! You can't do that!" Natsu shouted in rage. "Yes we can, and she has no right to speak until trial." The Frog Man said, as Natsu was about to say another word, but Erza stopped him.

"It´s okay Natsu. I will let them." Erza said, suprising Natsu and Erza was then taken by the Councilmen.

"You better do as they tell, everyone. It´s for the best of us." Makarov said, as Natsu watched in silence as Erza was taken away by the Council men, much to Natsu´s frustration, as he gripped his fist tightly.

 _ **Later, at the Guild...**_

Makarov sat on the bar counter, calmly drinking. He sighed at he watched Natsu, who had had been transformed into a gecko and were currently in a glass, to keep him captured and from doing anything reckless. It sure was sudden that Erza was suddenly taken by the Council, but if they had resisted, things would have gotten way worse.

"You sure this will work out?" Flare asked Makarov, who took a sip from his drink again.

"God Dammit!" Natsu shouted, in his gecko form, trying to break free from the glass.

"But don't worry you all, I am sure Erza will be just fine." Makarov said through a happy grin, making the Fairy Tail members sweat drop.

 _ **Meanwhile, at Era...**_

In the corridors of the Magic Council Headquarters, Erza, who were cuffed, were escorted to the hall for Judgement. The Read Headed Knight was calmly walking while being carried by the guards, not knowing she was being watched.

On another room, Siegrain, sitting on a large chair, watched an Lacrima Screen showing Erza being taken to the Court Room, his chin resting on one hand.

Ultear, a woman with red eyes and purple hair, who wore a single sleeved, white kimono with a yellow belt, came in the room. "Siegrain, the Court is about to begin." Ultear said.

"No need to remind me." Siegrain said, before leaving the chair and started to walk with Ultear. "She is Erza Scarlet, the Titania of Fairy Tail. This isn't something we see everyday." Ultear said. "And what we need to fulfill my goal." Siegrain said, as Ultear simply responded with a smile.

Back at the Fairy Tail Guild, Makarov then noticed something strange on the transformed Natsu.

"Master, is there something wrong?" Lucy asked, as suddenly Makarov had his eyes widened in horror.

"I cannot..." Makarov said, before then he uses his **Dispel Magic** to undo the **Spell** on Natsu, which then it was revealed that it Macao, much to everyones shock.

"MACAO?! What the hell are you doing?!" Wakaba yelled. "Sorry lads, but I owned Natsu a favor, so I took his place." Macao grinned while scrating his head.

"Wait, so that means Natsu is...?" Gray said, Makarov´s colors literally fell off him and turned him white, as he paled in horror of what would happen next.

Back on Era, in the Magic Council Headquarters, Erza stood in Coury as her trial was now gonna begin.

"Erza Scarlet. For your involvement in **Lullaby** Incident, and causing major damage, you are hereby judged for your..." Chairman Crawford Seam said, but then suddenly an explosion erupted behind Erza.

"What?! What is going on here?!" The Chairman shouted in shock, before then in the smoke, an figure emerged.

As the figure revealed himself, Erza could only sweat drop in comical fashion as she and the others in the Court Room saw who it was.

"That is not the real Erza Scarlet! I am the one you are seeking after!" Natsu roared, as he was wearing a simplified version of Erza´s armor and a wig, holding a wooden sword and wooden shield, while sprouting fire from his mouth.

Erza´s eyes were shadowed and a tick mark apperared on her face, at her Guild Mate´s actions.

"If you wanna catch me, then prepare to face my wrath!" Natsu yelled and spewed fire everywhere.

"Guards! Take these two away and lock them in a cell before any more damage around here." Chairman Crawford ordered, which Erza sighed in frustration while Natsu continued his reckless attics.

 _ **Later on, in a cell...**_

"Dammit, why did this fail?! I am sure this would succeed" Natsu said in frustration. "Natsu, do you what you did was really necessary?" Erza said, in a low and dangerous tone, still annoyed at Natsu´s earlier attics.

Natsu, frightened and scared, managed to utter his words.

"Hey, I didn't want you to be in danger, that´s all." Natsu said. "But you still caused more trouble! I went on this to as a trial! I wasn't going to be in prison for this!" Erza yelled, but then calmed down and even smiled.

"But I am grateful you did this for me, Natsu." Erza said, smiling a bit as Natsu responded with a grin.

 _ **At the same time, somewhere else...**_

In a large, dark room, with pillars, and a large throne with stairs, where a sinister, shadowed figure sat upon. Silent and calm, the Figure upon the throne watched with his crimson eyes upon Nightmare, who had arrived seconds ago.

"I would like to thank you for your patience, my Lord. The mission went smoothly." Nightmare said. "So, you have managed to fool these Eisenwald Fools?" The Lord said. "Yes, they didn't even think for a second that what they were really in for." Nightmare said.

The Lord could only smile in satisfaction, as Nightmare´s mission had been a success.

"This is wonderous. Thank you for your information." The Lord said. "The Fairy Tail Guild has been on surely a bother on our side for a long time. Ever since they took down Frosto, I have been having them on my mind. Not only that, they have also been taking down Blazor as well I heard recently." The Lord said.

"That guild have made sure to give us a lot of trouble for us. But as we speak now, soon they will become the greatest threat we faced yet, if we don't do anything." The Lord said.

"But we must do it too late or too soon. We must attack them on the right time and place, as one single mistake, can lead to our ultimate downfall." The Lord said, while Nightmare were listening carefully.

"Nightmare. Study more on Fairy Tail, and once we have gathered enough info, we shall strike. It´s time we take them down before they can take down us." The Lord said.

"Do not worry I will make sure they will not be a bother to us anymore." Nightmare said, before then leaving the throne room.

Back on Magnolia Town, Erza and Natsu had returned back to the Guild, and much to the shock and relief of everyone, things have returned back to normal.

"DAMMIT NATSU, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED?!" Makarov yelled with crying in a comical fashion. "Relax Gramps, everything went alright." Natsu said. "Really, what the hell will your reckless behavoior lead us to, Flame Brain?" A shirtless Gray said, scratching his head in annoyance.

"Damn, to think you would have the balls to do that." A Voice was heard, as Natsu turned his head up to see Laxus Dreyar, a man with blonde hair, grey eyes and a scar on his eye. He wore a pair of black pants, brown shoes, a purple shirt and a black coat with grey fur trims, drapped on his shoulders.

Flare was silent in surprise, recognizing Laxus as Ivan had shown him on a picture back when she was introduced in Raven Tail.

 _"Master Ivan´s Child...?"_ Flare thought in surprise, but made sure not to make any sudden actions for her not to be suspicious.

"Who is that?" Lucy asked. "That is Laxus, one of the S-Class Mages of Fairy Tail." Erza explained. "And despite his attitude, this guy is strong, you should be very careful." Gray said.

Natsu only stared at Laxus, who were upstairs as the Blonde Mage watched in amusement. "Yeah, so what? Think you can do a better job? I doubt you will be able to do so." Natsu said. Laxus simply laughed. "Don't be stupid! I ain't some suicical moron who would risk his own life for something stupid, of whatever you were doing." Laxus said. "Whatever, as if you would do anything better." Natsu said, which took Laxus´ attention. "What was that, asshole?" Laxus said in a low and dangerous tone, but Makarov then went to stop them.

"Don't do anything stupid right now. We had already enough crazy stuff happening today. Isn't that right, brats?" Makarov said, as Natsu and Laxus simply went silent.

Laxus simply walked away and Natsu simply stood still, sighing to himself.

Later, Natsu was at the bar, taking a drink after being harshly yelled by Makarov for his reckless actions.

"Is everything alright, Natsu?" Mira asked, and Natsu responded with a small smile. "Yeah, just a long day after all, but it´s nothing." Natsu said, but then suddenly, the doors of the guild hall opened, and in a figure came inside.

The others in the guild tried to see what it was, but it was too late as one by one, they were put to sleep by the figure.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Flare, Happy, Mira, everyone except Makarov had fallen asleep, as the Fairy Tail Guild Master himself where sitting on the ground, his arms and legs crossed.

"You are back, Mystogan." Makarov said. Mystogan, was a man who wore a dark blue beanie, a green bandana as a mask, dark grey clothing, bandages that covered his arms and legs, plus a dark blue, high collared cloak. Without any words responded, the Masked Mage came and took one of the quests from the Board. "Im just here to take this S-Class Quest." Mystogan said, before then taking one of the quests from the Board, before then leaving the guild hall.

Once he left the Guild Hall, every member, one by one, began to slowly wake up.

"What happened?" Lucy asked in confusion while scratching her head. "It was Mystogan, one of the Class Mages of our Guild." Erza said. "S-Class?" Lucy said, as she remembered earlier back then Mira had explained to Lucy and Flare about earlier, including that Laxus was one as well.

"Yeah, and Mystogan is one of them. But every time he appears, he puts his **Sleep Magic** on everyone before anyone can even see him." Natsu said as he sighed. _"Damn, what I day I have had. I think I gonna go now."_ Natsu thought, before he then took off to leave for today.

"Oi, Flame Brain? Where are you going?" Gray asked. "None of your business." Natsu answered simply, before then leaving.

 _"I need to be alone for a while."_ Natsu thought, as he walked through the streets of Magnolia, before then going towards the forest.

Once he was in a peaceful spot, he sat down in area surrounded by rocks, trees and birds flying or sitting on branches.

In a meditation pose, Natsu closed his eyes, before he then calmly and slowly went to his Inner World.

Inside of Natsu's Inner World, stood himself on the burning fields surrounding him, before then a familiar voice spoke up.

"Yo, nice to see you here again, Natsu."

The **Fire Dragon Slayer** turned around to see Naryu, as the replica of him stood on top of a tall mountain, his toe tips standing the mountain´s tip.

"Long time no see, Naryu." Natsu said, before then Naryu leviated in the air and floated above Natsu.

"We both know why I am here." Natsu said. "You are here to empower yourself with your demonic power, aren't you?" Naryu said. "Yeah. I am still not full capable controlling it." Natsu said. "Yeah, and not to mention you are barely using it, except when you are fighting the really strong guys." Naryu said, before then landing on the ground.

"It´s due to that I don't want any trouble for my friends and guild. Causing property damage is one thing, but having something dangerous and powerful enough to not be seen from before, that would be something different." Natsu said.

"And yet that Mira girl have similar powers." Naryu said. "Yeah, but she is different from me, and even through the way she was in the past, she would not harm anyone like that without a good reason." Natsu said, before then looking at his hand. "Unlike me, if I don't control it properly, I won't be able to ready for any enemy." Natsu said in determination.

"Don't want to sound pessimistic, but there will always be an enemy stronger and more powerful than before, no matter what you will do. But I admire your Spirit." Naryu said.

Natsu simply smiled as they began to their session.

Much later, on the night, Flare was currently in the shower of Lucy´s apartment. Lucy was currently with Levy in spending time with her to know both her, Jet and Droy better.

Flare, completely naked as the water ran through her body, her back turned to the door of the bathroom, as she spoke through a **Shikigami** with Ivan.

"Good job, Flare. It seems that Fairy Tail have currently no idea what that you are within them as our mole." Ivan said through the **Shikigami**. "Yes. I have infiltrated, and so far, I have managed to discover a quite a deal of things while I was here." Flare said.

"But before the time come for us when we shall strike Fairy Tail, you need to make sure to find the info we need to do so. Even with the info we have, we must gain the power we need." Ivan said.

"I understand. I will make sure to report to you when I have found more info." Flare said. "And most importantly, make sure to report us where you have found the location of Lumen Historie." Ivan said. "That´s all for now. Do not screw this up!" Ivan said, before then **Shikigami** disappeared, cutting off the call.

Flare was silent as she looked down the ground, the floor being hit by the water of the shower, thinking of the latest days she had with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Gray and the other members of Fairy Tail.

She recalled the happy and serious moments she had, which was something she had never felt before in her life. As the joy she had, she for once didn't picture it would be fun, to be with the Guild that Ivan despised, almost as if...

Flare qucikly shook her thoughts off, as she then turned off the shower, dried herself with a towel and put on her clothes as she then left the bathroom.

She walked to the living room, sat down the couch as then Lucy entered the apartment not long after.

"Hi Flare, everything's alright?" Lucy greeted. "Nothing to worry about. Did it do fine with you and blue hair?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, Levy is sure nice, we already made good friends with each other." Lucy said, as Flare went a bit silent as Lucy said "good friends."

Lucy then looked with concern as noticed Flare´s sudden behavior. "Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked, but Flare only responded with a fake smile. "No worries at all." Flare lied, but before then they could speak any further, a sudden voice was heard.

"Yo, it seems I came at the right time."

Lucy and Flare quickly turned around to see Natsu sitting at the edge of the window, shocking them both.

"What the hell are you doing here, Natsu!?" Lucy shouted, as Natsu responded with a shrug and jumped down on the bed.

"Oh, nothing. Me and Happy just came here to drop by and see what you were up to, that all." Natsu said as if nothing had happened, making Lucy and Flare sweat drop, which then if out of nowhere, Happy appeared behind Natsu.

Natsu then realized something as he then took out a paper from his coat. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Check out what me and Happy found at the quest board!" Natsu said, showing the paper.

As both Flare and Lucy read it, Lucy was the one who read it aloud.

"Cursed Galuna Island, suffering from a Moon Curse... reward is Seven Million Jewels?! Why does it have such a high price?!" Lucy yelled after she had read the Quest.

Both Natsu and Happy looked away while whistling in a low tone, making Lucy immediately suspicious.

"Well you do know the S-Class Quests that are in the upper level of the Guild?" Natsu said. "We kinda borrowed it without permission." Happy said, scratching his head.

Lucy became still and quiet as a statue, as the words were reapated in her head.

"You are telling me you took a S-Class Quest?!" Lucy shouted enough for the apartment to shake. "Hey, it can't be that bad, and besides, with this, you and Flare will be able to pay the rent for a long time." Natsu said.

"Well, we might be new, but even we know that what troubles we might be into will happen?!" Lucy shouted, while Flare nodded in agreement.

"Well, that was bad, because as the paper says, it also offers a Golden Celestial Spirit Key as a reward." Natsu said.

It got immediately Lucy´s attention as the Blonde Girl were silent for a few moments, which she saw this moment as an opportunity to gain a new Celestial Spirit Key.

Before a minute went by, Lucy went to face Natsu.

"Alright, but this will be the only time we will be doing something like this." Lucy said in a serious tone.

"Awesome, and will you be coming too, Flare?" Natsu asked, making the Redhead silent a bit. "Flare, don't engage yourself in this! I don't want you to be involved." Lucy said. "Thanks for the concern, but I want to. I cannot deny it, as I am part of the Fairy Tail Guild, right?" Flare said. "You sure?" Natsu asked.

Flare smiled, as she saw an opportunity for another adventure, which was something she rarely had before. "Yes, I am sure." Flare said.

"Then let's go then!" Natsu shouted. "Don't be so loud!" Lucy shushed.

 _ **The next morning, at the Fairy Tail Guild...**_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT ONE OF THE S-CLASS MISSIONS ARE GONE?!" Makarov shouted at the top of his lungs, as his scream echoed through the entire guild hall and were heard across the town.

"It was strange, I was just checking and one of the S-Class Quests were missing." Mirajane explained.

"Perhaps it was that blue cat I saw last night. I bet it was using it for toilet paper." Laxus said, sitting on his regular table, and his back facing.

A moment of silence went on, as Makarov then realised what had happened.

"WHAT! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!" Makarov shouted. "But that does mean that Natsu and Happy must have taken the mission." Mira said in concern.

"What does it matter? He brought this upon himself." Laxus said in a normal tone. "Laxus, don't you have any sense of concern?!" Mira said angirly. Laxus simply tshced and turned around, his hand on his chin. "Dammit woman." Laxus said.

"Dammit, it seems things must be fixed before it becomes worse. Better send someone immediately." Makarov said.

"I will get them." Gray said, as he came to the scene. "You sure?" Makarov said. "It´s Natsu we are talking about. He will probably screw things up before he even starts the mission." Gray said and then began walking.

"And I don't even like Natsu, so there is no reason for me to fail this one." Gray said, leaving the guild hall.

 _"Natsu, just make sure you will be alright."_ Mira thought with concern.

 _ **Later on, at a harbor...**_

"Natsu, you sure you know what you are doing?" Lucy asked, as she, Flare, Happy and Natsu were wandering around in the harbor.

"Alright, but let me do the talking, in case we won't be in anymore trouble than we already in. I am doing this for the money for me and Flare need for the rent, and for the Celestial Spirit Key." Lucy said.

"Yeah sure, can't argue with that." Natsu said, as Lucy then went to a fisherman working on a boat, before then she then spoke up.

"Excuse us, but would you be nice to escort us to Galuna Island?" Lucy asked.

A moment of silence was emitted, before then the fisherman in panic shook his arms in the air in panic, before then falling in the water, and then swam in the ocean as if he was chased by sharks.

"Was it something I said?" Lucy said, and before even a word were uttered, every fisherman, sailor or in fact anyone on the harbor began to panic as if the word "Galuna Island", was a trigger for danger.

"Damn, to think that Galuna Island was something they didn't want to go." Happy said. "What are gonna do now?" Flare asked.

"Perhaps I can help you." A voice said, as the group turned around to see a man with a bard, blue beanie and bright grey cape said.

"Do you know anything?" Natsu asked, his hands behind his head.

"Well, I do know things about Galuna Island. It is said to be an Island of Demons, feared across the land." The Sailor said.

"Demons?! I know it was cursed, but that's just crazy!" Lucy said in horror, as Flare were scared as well. "But can you take us there?" Natsu said.

"Well, if you are sure to go there despite the costs, I can take you there. My name is Bobo, by the way." The sailor named Bobo said.

"Alright, then shall we go then...?" Natsu said, but then suddenly, an familiar face was behind them. "Well, it seems i have finally found you, Natsu." Gray said, making Natsu and the others turn around to see the Ice Mage behind them.

"GRAY?" Lucy and Happy shouted in panic. "Why I am not suprised to see you would do something like this, Natsu?" Gray said while sighing.

"Everyone, don't worry, I will handle him." Natsu said, before going towards him. "Look Natsu, if you are gonna convince me, you can..." Gray said, but he couldn't finish his sentence as Natsu suddenly punched him the stomach, knocking him out.

"See, told you I could fix it." Natsu said grinning, while giving a victory sign. Lucy, Flare and Happy sweat dropped as they saw what Natsu have done.

"You sure fixed it..." Lucy said in a deadpan tone.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Natsu said with a grin. "You sure it will alright, Pinke-kun?" Flare said, noticing the unconscious Gray. "He brought it upon himself, he came, and we won't have any trouble." Natsu said. "WE WILL BE IN TROUBLE!" Lucy comically shouted, which Natsu responded with a shrug. "Come on, be positive for once." Natsu said, before then taking Gray to the boat. "Let's go then, to Galuna Island!" Natsu said with a grin.

 **Another adventure was soon to begin!**

 **And that´s it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please review, favorite and follow.**

 **I apologize once more for not updating for a while, which I hope I will do more in this month.**

 **In case you are wondering, don't worry, Mira will eventually fight within this story, as I didn't have train with Natsu for nothing.**

 **As for the Naughty Tales of the Dragon, the reason I haven't updated it is because I haven't had any ideas. Yeah, I really suck at it, right? But which is why I will make a poll to decide which girl will be in the harem! In the poll, it will contain the girls who haven't shown up in earlier chapters, one of them will once you have voted.**

 **I don't know when I will close it, but the poll will be on for a while. But until then, see you all later!**


	13. The Curse of the Moon

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter! Please review, favorite and follow. I am sorry if this chapter was short, and I am sorry if I dissapointed you. This chapter will start the Galuna Island Arc, as well**

 **Also, spoiler alert below.**

 **Well, the latest episode of Fairy Tail was sure something, as we got to realize that Acnologia was not his real name! I truly didn't see that coming!**

 **But here are some reactions to some of the reviews:**

 **Erasenpai91: I agree with you, and don't worry, I am glad you look forward to the upcoming fights in the future. I am gonna make sure to follow the pairings. For Jellal, don't worry, you will see in the future.**

 **vincent blames: Thank you for your support, I will neither abandon this or Natsu of the Darkness. For my stories, I have great plans for them, but I will not add anymore girls to Natsu´s harem in Natsu of the Darkness story, I am sorry.**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and only owner of Fairy Tail. I do not own a thing.**

 **Beta read by altajir95**

 **Key Words:**

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

"YELLING!

 **Magic.**

Curses.

 **Chapter 13: The Curse of the Moon.**

Darkness, is able to be described by many things. One of them, was through the corridors a man were speaking. "What is the status, Totomaru?" The Man asked, who were walking alongside a younger man. Totomaru, Mage of Phantom Lord, and part of Element 4, wore a red kimono with a fishnet shirt under it, had his half black, half white tied to a ponytail style and a scar on his nose.

"Preparations have been going as planned, sir. We are having the forces gathered and soon should be able to launch our attack very soon, Master Jose" Totomaru said.

"I see." Jose Porla, the Guild Master of Phantom Lord, said, while walking in the corridors of the lower levels of the Phantom Lord Guild.

Jose was a man with dark red hair reaching his shoulders, a mustache, a pair of green eyes and black lipstick. He wore a purple wizard hat, and purple clothing, which were similar to a combination of a jester and wizard, and also had decorations in the form of bat-like wings on the back.

"Yes, according to our ally, we managed to gain a quite an info about our enemies." Totomaru said. "Wonderful. And is our ally still on the line?" Jose Porla asked. "Yes. He has been on our line, waiting for us." Totomaru said.

"I am pleased." Jose said, before then a large steel door opened in front of them, as they then walked down the stairs to a large chamber with many **Lacrima** Screens and computers on numerous desks. On the center of the room, was a round platform, which had a blue sphere on floating above it.

Jose then ordered Totomaru and the others to stay back, as he then walked closer to the platform, before then it started to glow.

A picture was then shown, as a man with black hair, black eyes and a mustache appeared, who appeared to be of middle aged.

"Ivan Dreyar. Guild Master and Founder of the Dark Guild, Raven Tail. What pleasures to meet you again." Jose said. "You are polite as usual, Jose." Ivan said. "It seems since we are here, we better move on with the nitty gritty." Jose said.

"Yes. Thanks to my mole within Fairy Tail, we have gotten information, which I am hoped you were pleased with." Ivan said, remembering the that he had shared the info with Jose.

"Of course, but then, it is nothing that to the information you gave me about it. If you didn't, then our alliance wouldn't have come to a bloom." Jose said.

"Since we both have a passionate grudge against that blasted Guild known as Fairy Tail, it is no wonder that you wouldn't disagree." Ivan said.

"And if Lumen Histoire is as what you told it is, it would make anyone unstoppable." Jose said. "Also, I do not doubt you are lying about this Lumen Histoire, since you were excommuned from Fairy Tail in the past." Jose said. "Well, isnt it something. But is it true that Mr. Heartfilia have hired you and Raven Tail to take back an certain girl known as Lucy Heartfilia?" Ivan asked.

"You got it right. He had offered us, Phantom Lord a handsome reward as long we give her to her alive, and didn't even matter what the method we use, to bring her back." Jose said.

"Wonderous. I can see this as an opportunity for us to take down Fairy Tail, together, we can take down that blasted Guild, once and for all!" Ivan said. "Yes, and our alliance, our combined forces put together, Fairy Tail will be no more!" Jose said, before he and Ivan then laghed, their laughter echoed through the corridors of the room.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

In the vast and large ocean, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Flare and Gray were on the boat, who were driven by Bobo.

"You sure it was a smart move to have Gray knocked out?" Lucy asked in a nervous tone. "Come on Lucy, everything will be alright." Natsu said in an easygoing tone.

"You sure are calm, despite the fact you know where you are going." Bobo said. "Yeah, but other than being a Demon Island, and have a Moon Problem, I don't know very much." Natsu said calmly. Lucy sweat dropped. "So much for knowing." Lucy said.

"But are we sure gonna make it?" Flare said in a frightened tone.

"Natsu then will sure protect us." Happy said, before then Bobo spoke up.

"Since we are going there, but also due to your determination, I shall show you something." Bobo said, before then pulling up his cloak, showing then something that horrified those on the boat.

"What... what happened to your arm?!..." Lucy said in horror, as Bobo´s hand had turned black, scaled and spiky, with many demonic feautures on it.

"This is the reason why people are afraid to go the island. It is said that everyone who encounter on the island, will eventually become a demon in both body and mind." Bobo explained.

"No way..." Flare said in horror.

 _"You heard that, Naryu?"_ Natsu mentally asked inside his head. _"Yeah, but something is very strange about it."_ Naryu said inside of Natsu´s head. _"Agree, that arm feels different, as if something..."_ Natsu thought, but then suddenly, Gray had woken up.

"Uh, what the hell happened...?" Gray groaned, scratching his head in pain. "Gray!" Happy said, which he then looked around to see he was in a boat with Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Flare, as well some strange man.

"Oi, what the hell is going on here, Natsu?" Gray said in a annoyed tone. "If you want to stop us, then go ahead and try!" Natsu said.

"Natsu, calm down!" Lucy said. "Yeah, you should listen to her." Gray said, before he then got up. "What?" Natsu said in confusion, and the others were so as well.

"Before I came here, I had already decided to go on this quest. I was about to tell it to you, but you, Natsu, knocked me unconscious." Gray said, as in his last sentence, he said it in annoyance. "Well yeah, so you won't stop us?" Natsu asked. "Yep, but if you agree with me on this: you tell that you held me against your will, and I managed to succeed on this mission." Gray said.

"Deal!" Natsu and Happy said. "Will that surely be any good?" Lucy said sweat dropping, before then noticing something.

"Hey, where is Bobo?" Lucy said, as the sailor was nowhere to be seen. "This is strange, why did he leave?" Happy said. Flare then saw something in the horizon, making her eyes widen. "Perhaps because of that." Flare said, which the others then noticed a large tidal wave coming towards them.

"Don't worry, I will handle it!" Natsu said, before then taking a deep breath and then sent a power stream of fire at the wave. " **Fire Dragon´s Roar**!" Natsu said, as the flames struck the giant wave, which then turned into steam by upon impact.

"Damn, it was close." Natsu said, and the water around them eventually calmed down. "Man, what the hell happened?" Gray asked. "It seems I have a lot to explain." Lucy said, as she then began to tell Gray what had happened since he was knocked out.

Eventually, they had come towards Galuna Island, as they were on the shore, and Gray had recalled what Lucy had told him.

"So, this Island has been known to be inhabited by Demons?" Gray said. "Yeah, and I can feel it won't be pretty." Happy said, flying in the air.

"Are we sure to even be on this Island anyway?" Lucy said. "Come on, if we take down the Curse, we won't be affected. Stop worry so much." Natsu said in an easygoing tone.

And then, a girl with black hair and wearing tribal clothing, suddenly appeared, much to their surprise.

"Are you here for the quest?" the girl asked. "Yeah, and you are?" Natsu asked. "Lulu. I am from the village. I shall escort you to the village's elder." Lulu said.

"Shall we trust her?" Flare whispered. "Seems we don't have a choice." Lucy whispered back.

Seeing no choice but to do so, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy and Flare followed Lulua towards the village.

Nighttime came soon enough, and the group of Fairy Tail mages had entered the village, the inhabitants of it began to swarm around them.

A small, old man, Moka, with a balding head, had neckless of bones and a skull, as well a dark cape that covered his arm, and also he was carrying a staff that had a crescent moon on the top.

"Welcome to Galuna Island, and our humble village. I am Moka, the village elder of this Island. I do hope you are able to handle our request." Moka said.

"This curse that it was mentioned. What is it really?" Lucy asked.

Moka took a deep breath and sighed, as he then slowly took of his cape, and the other villagers as well which they took off certain parts of clothing, which then to the others horror once more.

Moka showed his arm turned large, deformed, spiky and demonic, similar to Bobo´s arm that they saw earlier. Others villages, had different demonic, deformed traits, like claws, tails, wings or spikes, which were seen not something human.

"No way..." Lucy said, as despite seeing it before, Lucy, Happy and Flare couldn't bear to watch the poor villages and their conditions, while Natsu and Gray were simply silent, which they didn't say anything as a reaction to what they saw.

"And what you see now, is not even the worst part. Becauese as you see, during the moon..." Moka said, which then at the end of his sentence, the Moon, glowing in all its glory, began to show, but then started to glow purple.

The changed light of the moon, then made the villagers of the tribe glow and their bodies began to change, this time into complete demon transformations.

Every villager now looked nothing like a human, as their now had coloured skin, fangs, claws, horns, tails and wings fully onto them.

"Ever since the Moon began to glow purple a few years ago, for every single night, when the moon is full, has given us a Curse that have made us transform into demon once the Full Moon appears." Moko said, as he and some villagers then broke down in tears, as most of them simply had ashamed or sad expressions on their faces.

"Even though in the morning we turn mostly to normal, some of us have been permanently turned into demons. We are forced to kill our own kind." Moka said, breaking down in tears.

"Even my own son, Bobo!" Moka said as he cried, his tears hitting the ground.

Natsu, Lucy, Flare, Happy and Gray had their eyes widened, but silent, as the Village Elder had told them name, who carried the same name of the Sailor that took them to Galuna Island.

But each of them went silent, fearing that it would make the situation a lot worse if the even spoke up Bobo´s name.

"So we beg of you... please destroy the moon!" Moka said.

"What?!" Gray said shocked. "If you destroy the moon, the curse will be done. Please do it, I don't care how or what methods you use, or even what it will cost! Make sure to destroy it, whatever it takes!" Moka begged.

"Oi, calm down." Natsu said, trying to calm the situation down. "We shall do it, but only if you calm down." Natsu said. "What?! Natsu!" Lucy shouted, as she couldn't believe what Natsu was saying. He then turned to them with a grin on his face. "Don't worry you guys. We will handle this." Natsu said, as Moka then bowed and thanked him for their corporation, which Lucy, Happy, Flare and Gray sweat dropped at their attics.

Later on, they were currently walking around the jungle, taking in what they have heard earlier on.

"Is it true that what we heard from them?" Flare said. "Well, as unbelievable as it sounds, and as we saw it earlier, it seems we cannot deny it." Lucy said.

"But the thing about destroying the moon. Even if we did manage to do it, I don't think it would leave any good aftermaths of it." Gray said, hands in his pockets. "But there must be another solution than that." Lucy said. "Really? Blowing up the moon would be interesting." Natsu said, making the others sweat drop once more.

"But then, that Bobo, guy, was he really...?" Happy said, remembering their earlier encounter. "I do not sound of that, and it is hard to believe that the Bobo we met is the same person." Gray said.

"Then perhaps that Bobo we meet, was ghost...?" Happy said. "A GHOST!" Lucy shrieked loudly in horror. "But then, if Bobo was a Demon, then he must be an Demon Ghost." Happy said, scaring Lucy even more. "Dont add that!" Lucy yelled, before then Natsu suddenly stopped walking.

"Natsu, what is it?" Gray asked. "Someone, or somethings coming." Natsu said, as he smelled in the air. "What? An enemy?" Flare asked, before then a giant Rat blueish green fur, wearing a maid outfit, then jumped out from the large trees, attacking them.

Gray and Happy stood back, while Natsu ignited his fist on flames to strike, Lucy shrieked in horror as Flare was behind her. "Dammit, not another weird maid!" Lucy shrieked in terror.

"Stand back, Gray, Happy. I take care of this rodent." Natsu said, before he then went to charge his attack then struck the Giant Rat in the stomach, sending it then to the air.

As it was sent to the air, Gray couldn't help but to sweat drop. "And I thought I had seen it all." Gray said. "Agree..." Both Lucy and Flare said at the same time, both of them sweat dropping as well.

"But shall we continue?" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy responded, which they then continued their journey.

"Are things always this crazy?" Lucy asked. "Don't worry, you will become used to this. Even though it will become harder through times." Gray said.

Flare felt herself she needed to change the subject to something more important.

"But where are we even gonna go look to solve the moon curse anyway?" Flare asked.

"In my case, I think it would be nice to investigate further." Gray said, before then noticing an ancient temple, which were covered in cracks and vines. "We better go in there and investigate, if we can at least find one good clue there." Gray said. The others agreed and then went towards the temple.

Once inside, Natsu lit his hand in fire in order to make them able to send themselves see in the dark.

"Dammit, this is hopeless. We haven't found any clue of this moon curse." Gray said. "Is it just me, or is the fact that only people from this island have been turned into demons, not us?" Natsu said.

"What?" Lucy said. "Remember back when Bobo said that those who enter the island is turned to demons, but yet, we haven't it. Even when the full moon glows, it seems that if only affected the villagers." Natsu said.

Lucy, Happy, Flare and Gray were left stunned after Natsu was just saying.

"I don't know what to be more surprised of, your theory, or the fact you have acted smart for at least once." Gray said while sweat dropping.

Natsu got a tick mark as then went to a comical fit of rage.

"HEY! I am not always that stupid!" Natsu shouted, before then stomping his feet in rage, which then suddenly began to crack and break open, causing them fall down on downwards.

"NATSU YOU IDIOOOOT!" Gray yelled as he, Natsu, Lucy, Flare and Gray fell down, as a stunned Happy then followed them.

"You guys, don't worry, I will catch you!" Happy said, before then transforming into his larger, muscular form.

Happy flied towards them with his enchanted speed, catching them one by one, and then held them tightling in his arms.

"I got you!" Happy said, before then flying down to the ground, landing and then putting them down.

"Thank you Happy, you saved us!" Lucy said. "You're welcome." Happy said, turning back to his smaller form.

"Dammit Natsu, what the hell is with you?" Gray said, scratching his head in annoyance. "You better not pick a fight with me, Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled.

"Guys, I don't think it´s time for us to fight." Flare said. "She is right, you know. We better move on, or we might never go anywhere." Lucy said.

Gray and Natsu, looking each other in rage and irritation, but then clamed down since they knew they didn't have a choice.

"Alright, let´s go then." Natsu said, before they then began to walk around in the caverns.

Time went by, and seemingly endless as they thought they didn't find a exit, until they saw an opening, which Natsu noticed immediately. "I can see the light!" Natsu said, before then running.

"Oi, wait!" Gray said, as he and the others sprinted after them.

But when Natsu walked past the gateway, his eyes were widened and became big as saucers, of what the saw then next.

"HOLY SHIT!" Natsu shouted in a surprised tone. "Natsu! What is the...?" Gray said, but then he and the others came to him, they too went silent as what the saw in front of them.

"What... in the world... is that...?" Lucy said in a horrified tone. Flare was silent as she hadn't seen anything like it in her entire life. "It´s huge..." Happy said.

In front of them, was a gigantic monster, with many sharp fangs, spikes and horns, big enough to easily dwarf anyone in size, as it was covered in ice, big enough to make an iceberg look like a simple ice cube.

Gray, was the most shocked of them all, as he didn't imagine the THING would be here, on all places.

"Deliora..." Gray said, shaking and sweating at the same time, his voice filled with horror.

 **And that´s it for this chapter. Once again, I am sorry if this chapter was too short, and didn't have much action in this. But if you like it, please review, favorite and follow.**

 **Here we had got on quite some things. We discovered that Jose and Ivan have joined forces, and formed an alliance to take down Fairy Tail. In case you wonder for the next arc, yes Ivan and Raven Tail will appear there, and don't worry, I won't spoil anything. Flare of course, will play role obviously during the Phantom Lord Arc.**

 **I hope I also kept Natsu in character in this chapter, to make sure to update Inner Power as soon as possible, as I have been having a writer´s block while writing.**

 **Make sure to vote on my poll, and until next time, see you all later!**


	14. Of Ice and Demons

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter! I hope to you will enjoy this one. I have been thinking for a while to have Gray be paired with Cana, since I am gonna have Juvia in the harem. Do you like it or not? Either way, I might have it in this story. But shall we go on, shall we?**

 **Beta Read by altajir95.**

 **Hiro Mashima is the one and only owner of Fairy Tail.**

 **Key Words:**

"Talking."

"Thinking."

"YELLING!"

Magic

Curses

 **Chapter 14: Of Ice and Demons.**

"Gray?! You know what this thing is?!" A horrified Lucy said. Gray grit his teeth, clenched his fist and his eyes were shadowed. He then looked at the giant abomination of life, that was frozen in ice in front of him, never even thinking that the most haunting thing in his life, would return to him.

"I hate to say this with my entire soul, and being, but yes, I know this." Gray said, as a mixture of anger and sadness were filled in his eyes.

"Blackie..." Flare said and before then, sudden voices were then heard.

"Someone´s coming, quick we better hide! I explain later on!" Gray said, which the others agreed as they then behind some rocks.

Soon enough, two men, one with blue hair going straight upwards, thick eyebrows and dark green eyes. He wore black pants, light shoes, and a long, green coat tied by a belt.

The other man had many dog-like feautres, light brown hair, had black eyes, plus a face similar to a dog. He was shirtless, wore a pair blue jeans, and had a sock on a necklace around his neck.

"You should be careful, Toby. Staying too close to the Moon Drip, will cause side effects." The blue-haired man said.

"HEY, YUKA! It´s fashion, not a mutation!" The Dog Man, Toby shouted in a comical tone.

"I was just joking, you moron." Yuka Suzuki said in an annoyed tone.

"We got trouble, Yuka, Toby!" A pink-haired girl said, running towards them. She had her hair in pigtails, had blue eyes, black lipstick, make up, and wore a black, gothic lolita-styled dress, that had white frills, detachable sleeves and feathered wings on the back.

"Sherry, what´s the matter?" Asked Yuka. "It´s Angelica! My Warrior of Love had been spotted by some intruders, who had the never to strike her!" Sherry said in a dramatic tone.

"INTRUDERS?! I WILL THEN MAKE SURE TO BEAT ALL OF THEM UP!" Toby shouted. "Keep down, will ya? But don't make this such a big deal. We can easily take them down if we spot them." Yuka said. "But we need to take revenge on Angelica as soon as possible!" Sherry said.

At the same time, the Fairy Tail Mages were hiding behind the rocks, watching the trio speak. "Angelica?" Lucy said quietly. "It must have been that giant rat we encountered earlier." Gray said. "Well, quite a `Warrior of Love´ indeed." Natsu said in sarcasm, before they went back to listen to the trio in front of them.

"But anyway, we all need to go back to the surface. Reitei-sama is probably waiting for us. We might as well tell him of the news." Sherry said. "See no reason to deny here." Yuka said. "LETS GO!" Toby shouted, much to the annoyance of Yuka, before then they trio left the scene. Once they were gone, Natsu, Lucy, Flare and Happy left their hiding spot.

"Man, that was some crazy people." Natsu sighed, scratching his head. "But this Reitei-sama they spoke of, who is it?" Lucy said in concern.

Natsu then turned around to see Gray, silent while sitting down on a rock, his face facing the ground.

"Oi Gray, you better give us some explaining here. It must be hard for you, we might know nothing, but if you don't explain anything for us now, things might not be solved." Natsu said.

Gray grit his teeth. As much he hated to admit it, his rival, Natsu, had a point. He took a deep breath before he then went to speak.

"I will tell you everything. But don't even think for a second, that I am gonna enjoy telling you. Cause it is something I thought would never happen, ever since that day." Gray said.

The others gathered around him, prepared to listen what Gray was gonna tell them.

"I was born in a village in the North, were until Deliora, arrived, destroyed the village, and killed my entire family. But I was found and raised by Ur, an Ice Mage who came and trained me, alongside another child, Lyon Vastia." Gray said, before explaining further.

"As time went on, I had heard that Deliora was nearby, and I, of course went straight forward to fight it, thinking I could take it down, in revenge for my family." Gray explained.

"God, I was a great fool back then. I stood no chance against that monster and before I knew it, Ur and Lyon stepped in. But even with their help, we were no match for Deliora." Gray said, memories haunting his mind.

"Ur then did something, something I would never forget. She cast the powerful **Ice Shell**. It´s an **Ice Magic Spell** , that allows the user to freeze the target in an inescapable ice, unable to melt, but at the cost of the user's life." Gray said, going on with his story.

The others couldn't help but to watch with silence, after hearing what Gray had said. "I never forget that day, and even if I wanted to, it is something I must not. Even today, I remember that day, when Ur encouraged me and Lyon that to live on, to find friends, family, and I home." Gray said, his memories flooding his mind of that day, were Ur sacrificed herself for the future of her students, and many generations to come.

"Since that day, I haven't seen Lyon, and eventually, I came across the Fairy Tail." Gray said, before then turning back to the frozen Deliora.

"But now, Deliora have returned. Even though he is frozen, I can still feel the terrible memories, haunting my soul by merely looking at it." Gray said, before then Natsu went to speak.

"I don't want to change the subject, with all the heavy stuff you have brought to us, but what do you think Deliora had to do with this?" Natsu said.

"It must the Moon Drip they were talking about. From what I have read, Moon Drip is able to dispel **Magic Spells** , but takes a large amount of time and **Magic** Energy to do so." Lucy said.

"And befitting its name, it must be mainly coming from the moon itself, which must explain why the moon had become strange." Lucy said, watching the purple glowing moon. "Then we better take action, the more we are waste time here, things will get worse here." Gray said.

But before even one of the group were to speak a further word, the moon suddenly then stopped glowing purple, before it then became its regular color.

"What happened?" Flare said. "They must have been done doing the ritual for the time being." Natsu said, before he then to a rock and sat down.

"It seems that we shall wait here then, until the moon returns." Natsu said.

As much Gray wanted to argue about Natsu´s decision, even he knew things would not be solved if they rushed their actions.

"Alright, we wait here until the moon starts glowing again. But once it starts, we shall go on our counter attack." Gray said, which the others agreed.

"But since this will take a while, perhaps some music, might help us move on, and tone down things a bit." Lucy said, before taking out a **Silver Key**.

" **Open! Gate of the Lyre: Lyra**!" Lucy said, as a light was shown glowing, before it then died down, showing who Lucy had summoned.

It was young-looking girl with short, strawberry blonde hair, had black eyes and blush marks on her cheeks. She wore a blue dress, black shoes, a pink bonnet with white frills and carried a large, blue lyre on her back.

"Hello Lucy, what do you need me for today?" Lyra asked. "Play something that might cheer us up. It would be very nice now." Lucy said.

"Alright, then I now just what you need." Lyra said, before then she played her harp and began to sing.

As The Celestial Spirit sang, Natsu, Happy and Flare couldn't help but to smile, including Lucy, as her tunes made them ease at the moment.

But Gray, with his back turned, tears beginning to fill his eyes. He didn't want to show it, as the beautiful song, reminded him of Ur, his teacher, mentor and motherly role model, who had been for him in his hardest times. He knew he didn't want her sacrifice to be in vain, as whoever tried to revive Deliora, wouldn't go unpunished.

Hours went on, and the moon, before they eventually began to sleep, resting for their upcoming battle to come.

Each of them took the guard for incoming enemies or if something happened.

Eventually, the moon began to glow purple once more, which Natsu, who was the one guarding, noticed it and then began alarming the others. Flare, who were slowly waking up, noticing Natsu. "Pinkie?" Flare asked. Natsu turned around at Flare. "Great, you are awake." Natsu said with a small smile, and then.

"Everyone, wake up! The moon is glowing again!" Natsu said, waking them up immediately as they then got up, preparing themselves for what to come next. Lucy then had Lyra go back to the Spirit World, which the Blonde thanked the Silver Celestial Spirit for her work.

"Alright then. Shall we move then?" Natsu said. "Don't ask me twice Natsu." Gray said, which he, Happy, Lucy and Flare was ready.

"Great! Now let's go and find out what's going on." Natsu said, before he and the others went to the upper levels of the mountain.

After some time, they were eventually reached the top. They hide behind some rocks, seeing what was in front of them.

In the ruins that were on the top of the mountain, a large group of cloaked people were chanting while their hands were raised in the air. The moon emitted a beam of purple light were going down towards the gigantic, frozen demon.

"These people must the enchanters of the **Spell** , creating the Moon Drip or something." Natsu said. "And with their numbers, and time they had been doing it, they must have quite reached a deal." Lucy said.

"We need to find a way to stop it, and fast." Gray said, before then, they all noticed a group of four people, three of them being Sherry, Toby and Yuka, who they saw earlier, but with two new people, who were in the lead.

The first figure was a man with a blue, long coat with golden decorations on, a white, high collared cape and a masked helmet with a purple fur top, and a pair of horns.

The other figure was a man, who wore a brownish red robe, a green cape, and a large, red, tribal mask with four spike shaped horns and green fur on the top.

"That man must be Reitei, but the other man I am not sure." Lucy said, while Gray couldn't help but to feel something suspecting about Reitei. _"This feeling... feels familiar."_ Gray thought.

With the group the Reitei was leading, the masked man was the first one to speak. "Reitei-sama, we managed to have our men increase the speed of Moon Drip." The Masked Man said. "Great work, Zalty. It has been quite the time, but I am sure it will had become worth it." Reitei said, standing in front of the group of cloaked figures.

"For years, I have been waiting for this moment. For this day the to come, I will finally take down Deliora, to prove once and for all my power." Reitei said.

"Dammit, have they made that far with the process?" Natsu said. "If we stand here and do nothing, their goal will be reached!" Gray said, before them jumping forward and ran towards the Reitai and his group, much to the horror of the others.

"Gray, wait!" Lucy shouted, but it went deaf in the Ice Mage´s ears, as Gray ran towards them, and was then noticed by Reitei and his men.

"Dammit, well seems no point of hiding anymore." Natsu said, which Happy agreed, and then they went towards to where Gray had gone to.

Seeing it as it was something she couldn't do about, Lucy went down too, with Flare following after her.

Gray faced Reitei, as some were surprised of seeing the sudden arrival him, especially Sherry, Toby and Yuka, while Reitei and Zalty were simply calm.

"What an annoyance. Who are you?" Reitei asked, but then Gray simply created a large ice bow. "Dont ask questions you already know about! **Ice-Make: Bow**!" Gray said, sending several arrows at Reitei, who simply blocked it by making a wall of ice.

Gray simply created a cannon of ice, sending a ice cannon ball at Reitei. " **Ice-Make: Cannon**!" Gray said, which then created an ice shield, causing a powerful blast and explosion, which then caused a mist of ice.

Gray then suddenly appeared behind Reitei, with a large cleaver to strike him with.

" **Ice-Make: Cleaver**!" Gray said, bringing it then down towards Reitei. "You haven't changed at all, I see." Reitei said, before he then created a large sword, shattering the ice cleaver.

Gray simply tshed and the jumped away, before then creating several ice tridents around himself. " **Ice-Make: Trident**!" Gray said, sending them towards Reitei. Reitei simply smiled at Gray´s assault, before then creating sending a blast of ice, countering the attack.

"To think you have become smarter, Gray. I am actually surprised." Reitei said. Gray was simply silent, before he then created a large sword of ice.

"And to think this would be the place we would meet again..." Gray said, standing with his sword, his eyes shadowed. But he turned his head up, his eyes filled with serious rage.

"...Lyon." Gray said. The man in frotn of the Ice Molding Fairy Tail Mage simply smirked, before he then began to take off his helmet. "It seems I won't need this helmet anymore then, Gray." He said, before then removing it, showing his short, whtie hair and black eyes.

"Lyon, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Gray asked, hidden fury in his voice. "You are a fool. I am doing what should have been done: finishing what Ur started." Lyon said, before turning to Natsu, Lucy, Flare and Happy. "But to think some pests would come." Lyon said, and then began taking his attention to the trio of his minions.

"Sherry! Yuka! Toby! Leave and take care of that blasted village! It seems the reason they came here was because of them!" Lyon ordered.

"We will not fail you, Lyon-sama!" Sherry said, before then the trio then left. "As if we let you!" Natsu said, which he then turned to Lucy, Flare and Happy. "Lucy! Take Happy and Flare and go to the village, before they do!" Natsu said. Lucy nodded, unstanding what needed to be done.

Before any words were left from Lucy´s mouth, she grabbed Flare and began running.

"Blondie?!" Flare said in confusion. "Come on, Flare! We need to go after them!" Lucy said, as Happy flied alongside them.

Natsu watched them with serious eyes, knowing they would succeed, and then he turned to face Gray, Lyon and Zalty, as well his minions.

"Shall I take care of him, Master Lyon?" Asked Zalty, but Lyon put his hand in front of him. "No, do not. I will take care of them personally. But if the other man attacks, you will take care of him." Lyon said. "Your wish is my command." Zalty said while bowing. "Natsu, this is my fight. Do not butt in." Gray said.

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do, Ice Princess!" Natsu yelled with tick mark, but Gray had his serious expression on his face. "Do not be a fool! You do nothing about this! This is something I need to do on my own!" Gray said, but their words were deaf to Lyon´s ears.

"Enough! Men, take that pink-haired imbecile down! I will handle this one myself!" Lyon ordered, which his men went to attack.

Natsu simply had a annoyed expression, before he then ignited his fists on flames. "Do not think you can order me around!" Natsu said, before then punching hooded follower after another.

At the same time, Gray then wasted no time in waiting, and then straight towards Lyon, creating swords in hands. " **Ice-Make: Swords**!" Gray said, before then trying to strike Lyon.

But the White-Haired Man simply made a shield of ice, protecting himself from Gray´s assault. Lyon then made spikes appear from the shield, but Gray managed to dodge it.

Gray then created an large Ice Cannon to send a powerful blast of ice at Lyon, but he then created a large lion of ice, sending it running towards Gray. The Ice Lion overpowered the blast and came running towards him, but Gray then created a large cleaver to slive it in half!

But Lyon was prepared times ahead, as he then created a flock of ice foxes, sending them to assault Gray!

Gray grit his teeth, before he then created a large bow of ice.

" **Ice-Make: Arrows**!" Gray said, sending countless of ice arrows at the ice foxes, which made them disintegrate once they were struck.

Lyon simply had a face of annoyance, Ice Magic gathered around him. "Whatever you does, your Static Ice-Make Magic, is no match for my Dynamic Ice-Make." Lyon said. "We shall see about that!" Gray said, before then charging his next attack.

Meanwhile, Natsu easily overpowered the minions of Lyon, punching or kicking them down.

" **Fire Dragon´s Iron Fist**!" Natsu said, punching a minion, who carried a cleaver-like sword, in the face with flame covered fist, as then another minion, armed with a pitchfork-like weapon went to attack Natsu, but he simply kicked the minion in the stomach.

" **Fire Dragon´s Talon**!" Natsu said, the flame kick striking the minion.

A group of Minions surrounded Natsu, preparing to strike down Natsu, but he saw it coming and then unleashed a powerful blast of flames from his mouth, striking down the minions.

" **Fire Dragon´s Roar!** " Natsu shouted, blasting the minions with his flames. Natsu then looked to see Gray fighting Lyon. In annoyance, Natsu began to ran towards them, taking down the minions coming after him, before he then jumped into the air.

"I told you, I am taking him down too!" Natsu said, before then charged his hands on flames, as he was above Lyon and Gray in the air.

Natsu had the flames gathered in his hand, before then sending it in the shape of a beam of fire.

" **Fire Dragon´s Burning Shot**!" Natsu said, sending the blast a Lyon, but the White-Haired man created another shield of ice, blocking the attack, although it managed to cause some crack with the shield.

Lyon was left with a shocked, but serious expression, after witnessing Natsu´s attack. Natsu then dashed towards Lyon, who then froze him a block of ice, before then fell down on the ground with a large crash.

"NATSU!" Shouted Gray, but then Natsu, with a grin, used his flames to melt the ice. Lyon was shocked, but didn't show any sign of it, as he didn't want to look weak in front of his enemies, especially Gray.

"That kind of Magic, is similar to the one we encountered earlier." Lyon said, confusing Natsu, who landed on the ground. "Similar?" Natsu said. "Are you perhaps, a Dragon Slayer?" Asked Zalty. "Yeah, but how did you know it?" Natsu said.

"Then you are the same as the one we had encountered and captured earlier. This will be nothing." Zalty said, before then going towards the scene. "Lyon-sama, allow me to take care of him." Zalty said.

"Do as you please. I have business with Gray." Lyon said, facing him. "Do not worry, I will finish this soon!" Gray said. "I think that goes for you, Gray!" Lyon said. The duo of Ice Mages were to continue their battle, Zalty went towards Natsu, preparing to fight him.

"Look, I have some business to deal with Gray right now. If you move, it would be very nice." Natsu said. "I am afraid that´s impossible for now. Lyon-sama is busy. For now, I will be the one you will fight." Zalty said.

"Then I only need to beat up, then go towards that Gray bastard, and take that Lyon as well!" Natsu said. "I am afraid it won't be that easy." Zalty said, before the Masked Man summoned several glass orbs around himself.

"What the hell are those?" Natsu said in confusion. But before either of them spoke another words, the orbs touched the ground, slowly breaking it apart, as they both fell on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL...?!" Natsu shouted, with the two of the them falling down the ground. "Natsu!" Gray shouted, but then Lyon sent another attack at Gray, who managed to dodge it. "I am your oppotent, Gray! Do not even let your guard down for a second!" Lyon said, creating a swarm of ice birds, to then sent them to attack Gray.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

As Natsu fell on the ground with a loud crash, Zalty simply landed on the ground like a feather. Natsu qucikly got up, angry like a bee, but Zalty simply watched in amusement.

"Ah! What the hell happened?" Natsu said, before then noticing he was back in the caverns. "What the hell did you do?!" Natsu asked in frustration.

"Do you think that matters now, **Dragon Slayer**?" Zalty said. "Dammit, I need to go back up! But it seems I need to take you down first, mask guy!" Natsu said. "The name is Zalty, and you will sure regret you are fighting with me!" Zalty said, before then several orbs were summoned by him.

"Whatever! If I can just kick your ass, I won't have any problem to go to Gray!" Natsu said, his flames on fire. "Come on! I am all fired up!" Natsu said, charging towards Zalty.

Zalty send the orbs at different locations, as each of them assaulted Natsu on different directions and places.

" **Repeating Seconds**!" Zalty said, as the spheres struck Natsu, as he then blocked or struck the orbs coming at him. But Zalty didn't flinch one bit, as he then threw a sphere at Natsu, which multiplied of hundreds once it struck, striking once again.

" **Infinitive Sphere**!" Zalty said, which the multiple orbs struck Natsu at everywhere, but Natsu covered himself in a aura of flames, melting the orbs immediatly upon touch!

Zalty simply smiled at Natsu´s action, and the Pink Haired Mage started intensely at his Masked Opponent. "You better not have confidence, just because you broke my orbs." Zalty said, as more orbs were summoned around him.

Natsu grit his teeth in annoyance, a response to what he saw. "What kind of **Magic** do you use?" Natsu said. "Something you should now about. It´s almost the same type you use." Zalty explained. "Huh?" a confused Natsu said. "Allow me to explain. **Lost Magics** , the **Magic** I am referring to, are a type of **Magic** that grants the user powers and abilities, beyond what normal **Magic** does. But due to serious side effects, it has been obliviated, very few are left. For myself, I use the **Arc of Time** , that allows me to control time itself. And you, my good man, are one of the few left, alongside the one we have captured." Zalty explained.

Natsu simply had his flames ignited, before he then went to ask the next question.

"What the hell do you mean by `the one´?" Natsu asked. "Oops. It seems I shouldn't have spoken that one. No matter, it won't change anything." Zalty said, and Natsu simply charged for another attack. "Do not worry, cause I will make sure to take you down, before you can speak any further!" Natsu declared, preparing his next strike.

 _ **At the same time, at Gray vs Lyon...**_

Gray sent attack after attack on Lyon, only for the white-haired Ice Mage, to block or counter each blow. Gray showed no sign of stopping or slowing down, Gray used his ice swords, trying to slash Lyon, but it was in vain as he created created a large gorilla, which he sent to attack Gray, and the Ice Gorilla punched Gray in the guts.

He coughed up blood, and before he was able to do anything, the Ice Gorilla grabbed him and slammed him into the floor, leaving a large crash behind him.

The Ice Gorilla was about to sent another punch at Gray, but he was quicker and sent a Ice Sword at the Ice Gorilla´s face, cutting it in half.

Gray jumped away while the Ice Gorilla shattered, as he then created a large bow of ice. "It´s useless, Gray! Whatever you do, you cannot win!" Lyon said. "We shall see about it!" Gray said, before then created several cannons of ice, preparing to blast Lyon.

" **Ice-Make: Cannon**!" Gray sending, as all the cannons shot Ice Cannonballs at Lyon, but he didn't show any emotions at all. Lyon then created a large, thick ice wall, that rose from the ground and blocked the attacks! " **Ice-Make: Wall**!" Lyon said, which once the blasts died down, Lyon then created a large, serpent-like Dragon, which then went towards to attack Gray!

" **Ice-Make: Dragon**!" Lyon said, and Gray tried to block the Ice Dragon by creating a shield, but the Dragon was too strong as it broke through the shield, and slammed into Gray!

Gray was sent into the air, and Lyon smirked once Gray had landed on the ground, unable to move.

"Did you honestly think that you, Gray, would be able to defeat me? Your stubborn and hestiation, have always been your weak point." Lyon said while mocking Gray, before then stomping on his chest.

Gray shouted pain, blood coming from his mouth, which Lyon gave of an annoyed expression. "To think I thought you would be a hindrance to me." Lyon said, before then leaving the scene.

"Lyon..." Gray stuttred, and Lyon then stopped, before turning around. "You can still talk? Your actions had no effect, and neither will your words have." Lyon said.

"If you free Deliora, Ur´s sacrifice will be in vain..." Gray said. "And that were you are wrong. When Ur was alive, I had no chance of proving it. For years, filled with regrets of not showing of what I was truly capable of doing, but now, by killing Deliora, who not even Ur were able to do, I will finally surpass her!" Lyon declared, showing his ambition. "No one gonna stop me. No one!" Lyon said, before leaving the area.

Gray, laying defeated on the ground, could only mutter a few words, memories flashing before his mind. "Ur..." Gray said.

 _ **With Natsu vs Zalty...**_

" **Fire Dragon´s Roar**!" Natsu shouted, while sending a powerful blast of flames from his mouth, but Zalty easily dodged them and sent more of his orbs at Natsu.

" **Flash Forward**!" Zalty said, as the orbs went and struck Natsu, as he tried to break them to pieces, but they were instantly put together.

"Not over yet!" Zalty said, before then throwing is Orb at Natsu, and once it touched him, it then exploded! " **Perpetual Explosion**!" Zalty said, as Natsu gained some damage. "Do not think it´s over!" Zalty said, before the explosion reformed itself, and exploded again. "What the hell?! Didn't it explode?!" Natsu shouted. "I did, and it will explode as long as I desire." Zalty said. "Dammit, what is going on?!" Natsu shouted. "Didn't you listen? My **Magic** , **Arc of Time** , allows me to control time. An example is this attack, P **erpetual Explosion**. This **Spell** makes the orb work as a Time Bomb, by making it go forward in time, making it explode, and then reforms it again and again, in a certain area." Zalty explained. _"But it will drain the user of his Magical Energy, but for me, it´s a different matter."_ Zalty thought.

"Then, I simply need to move from that place, right?" Natsu said, before then running away from the repeatedly exploding sphere. "Amusing, you are quicker to think than I thought. But you are a fool if you think that´s enough to defeat me!" Zalty said, as he then threw another orb, speeding up it´s time as it then exploded before it even touched Natsu! " **Future Explosion**!" Zalty said, but then Natsu jumped into the air, dodged it and then went towards Zalty. "No way!" Zalty said, before then Natsu landed a punch on his face, striking his mask.

Zalty were sent away and crashed in the wall, great pain in his chest. "Take that! Finally got a strike on you!" Natsu said with a grin. "Well, to think you would be able to strike me." Zalty said, before he then turned around, much to Natsu´s surprise. "HEY! Where the hell are you going?!" Natsu shouted. "Our battle shall continue another time, **Dragon Slayer**. Until then, goodbye!" Zalty said, but Natsu didn't want him to leave. "Oi, what the hell were you talking about `The other one?!´" Natsu shouted, demanding to know what Zalty meant by that. But before any further words could be spoken, a smoke screen were erupted.

Natsu coughed, and tried to use his Enchanted Senses to smell after him, but due to the effects of the smoke, he was unable to.

"Dammit, where did he go." Natsu said, before then looking up in the roof. "I figure this out later. I need to go and save my friends." Natsu said, before he then started to climb up, remebering Gray´s fight against Lyon, plus the village was in danger, which Lucy, Flare and Happy were going to. "Do not worry everyone, I am coming!" Natsu said, determination in his voice.

 _ **At the Same Time...**_

"Lyon-sama, I see you have taken down the intruders?" Zalty asked, as he had returned from his battle with Natsu. They were now currently in a corridor, in the ruins. "Yes, it was quicker than I thought actually. But enough of that. Is the Moon Drip Ritual going well?" Lyon asked. "Yes, and at this rate, we will make sure to make progress as quick as possible." Zalty said. "Wonderous. That Nightmare Man, sure have been a great deal for us. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have found him, as well the use of Moon Drip. Thanks to that man, I am soon able to surpass Ur." Lyon said. Zalty went silent, as even he knew a little about Nightmare, otherwise that he was a man that has aided many Dark Guild, or other illegal activites around the country lately. _"Sometimes, I wonder what that Nightmare is. That man has access to info who normal Mages have. Whatever he is, he sure is a mystery."_ Zalty thought, before he walked away with Lyon into the corridors.

With Gray, the Ice Mage were laying on the floor, memories of his time with his Master, Ur flowed once again before him. _"Ur... the last time we had, you told me and Lyon, to go to the Land of the Wests, where we would find a home, friends and even family. I thought I could fight any challenge, but I was wrong. Dammit, to think this day would come, or even exist? What did I do, I failed you. What good I am to you?"_ Gray thought. Then suddenly, a voice were heard, as well the feeling shaking. "Gray? Gray?! GRAY?! Wake up! Where is that Reitei Bastard you fought earlier?!" Natsu said, shaking Gray by the collar. "What the...? Natsu?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Gray asked in anger, but suddenly stopped, due to the pain he had in his body.

"That masked asshole I fought ran away, and it seems you didn't have any better luck either." Natsu said, as Gray looked down in shame. But before he knew it, Natsu picked him up, and before he even could say a word, Natsu went to speak. "I do not know what is going on. But I know for sure that whatever it is, we will fix this. We are part of the same guild, and we do not abandon each other." Natsu said. Gray could only response in silence, before then looking down the ground. "Come on. We need to go the village, and ill take you there. Lucy, Flare and Happy, needs our help!" Natsu said, before then running towards the village. _"Do not worry, everyone, because here I come!_ " Natsu thought while running.

 **And that does it for this chapter. I hope this was good enough, or I did my best to make it different from canon, and if I didn't, I am sorry. But I will make sure to update soon as possible, and please review, favorite and follow. See you all later!**


	15. The Fight For Galuna Island

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter! Please review, favorite and follow. I am hoping to make things more different than canon in this chapter, than the last one.**

 **Before I go on, I will answer some reviews:**

 **xXCopyXx: He is stronger than in canon, I just want to make sure that Natsu doesn't become too OP in this story. You will eventually see more of Natsu fighting. I hope to make him more powerful than canon at least.**

 **vaporizer: Glad you like it. We shall see who I will pair Gray with in this story.**

 **DragneelHarem: Look, I am still thinking who Gray will be paired with, okay. I am thinking in fact of having a poll to decide who will be with Gray in Inner Power in the future.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

 **Key Words:**

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

"YELLING!"

 **Magic:**

 **Chapter 15: The Fight for Galuna Island.**

 _Natsu carries Gray on his back, running towards the village where the trio of Lyon Henchmen went. "Lucy, Happy, Flare. Wait for me! I am coming!"_ Natsu thought while running.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Nightmare, standing on top of a mountain, was speaking through Lacrima Ball, that showed the shadowed face of the Lord.

"Nightmare, have you found them?" The Lord said through the Lacrima. "Yes, my Lord. The seems to have gone to Galuna Island, where it seems Salamander, and his fellow Guild Mages had gone to." Nightmare explained. "I see. The Island, where you had that Lyon Vastia take Deliora, the demon you showed him?" The Lord said.

"Yes, by showing him it, it was no surprise that he would do anything to free the demon from the ice. But little does he know, that Deliora is dead. That won't matter anyway, as once it´s free, dead or alive, I am gonna absorb it, just like I did with Lullaby back then." Nightmare said. "Alright. Your goal here to absorb Deliora once its free, but if you encounter Salamander, or any other Fairy Tail Mages, or allies to them, make sure to kill them without hesitation. Understood?" The Lord said. "Yes, my lord. Not even a part of them will be left." Nightmare said, before turning off the Lacrima Ball and stuffed it into his cloak.

" _Salamander, once we meet, your will realize your biggest mistake was to stick your nose within our business."_ Nightmare thought, before moving on to his next destination.

At the Village, Lucy, Flare and Happy was there and had told them the incoming attack of Toby, Yuka and Sherry.

The Villagers were panicked, as now their cursed village were now a target for annihilation.

"Do not worry. I have a plan to stop them." Lucy said. "That´s makes me even more worried, Lucy." Happy said, which Lucy got a tick mark in response. "Quiet! I know it will work!" Lucy said. "Then I shall help you, Blondie." Flare said.

Lucy quickly turned around with bright smile and thumps up. "Nice! Then I know just for the job." Lucy said, before taking out one of her **Celestial Spirit Keys** , Virgo´s Key.

" **Open! Gate of the Maiden: Virgo**!" Lucy said, as a golden light were brightened, and the pink-haired maid had appeared. "What orders will you bring me today, Princess?" Virgo asked her Master. "Dig a hole here, then make a pitfall. We are gonna trap prevent some enemies from attacking." Lucy said. "As you wish." Virgo said, and immediately went to dig up the holes on the ground. Before even minutes passed, the hole was done, and the pit fall were ready. "It´s all done, Princess." Virgo said. "Thank you, Virgo." Lucy said. "Your welcome. But can I have my punishment now?" Virgo asked, her eyes blinking with stars. "Just return to the Spirit World!" Lucy said, as then the **Celestial Spirit** returned to her Home World. Lucy then turned her attention to the pitfall.

"See, this will hold them off." Lucy said, as the trio, with the help of Flare´s **Hair Magic** , managed to dig a pitfall for the incoming enemies.

"You sure this will work?" Happy asked. "Don't be silly! Of course it will work!" Lucy said, but before long, Natsu came running towards them, carrying Gray.

"Oi, Lucy, Flare, Happy! Glad you..." Natsu said, but before he was able to say anything, he fell down the trap the others had made. "NATSU!" Lucy shouted, running towards the hole Natsu and Gray fell into, which Flare and Happy followed. "I am surprised that your trap worked, Lucy." Happy said. "You were thinking my trap were that bad?!" lucy shouted, but before then, Natsu jumped in the air, carrying Gray with his arm.

He landed on the ground, before then turning around at the hole. "Damn, the villagers must have made the trap while we were away." Natsu said. "Well, about that..." Lucy said, but Happy interupted her. "Lucy did it." Happy said bluntly. "HAPPY!" Lucy shouted in comical rage. "She did? Man, that must have been some good work!" Natsu said, making Lucy blush a little at his comment.

"But Pinkie, what are we gonna do about the invading enemies?" Flare asked. "Do not worry, because whatever it is, Fairy Tail will handle it." Natsu said in determination. "But first, let´s take Gray to patch him up." Natsu said. Lucy and Flare agreed, as they then took Gray to one of the tents to tend his injuries.

Eventually, Lucy, Natsu and Flare were all in front of the gates of the Village, while Happy were currently scouting for the enemies to come.

"Will this work, Blondie?" Asked Flare. "Don't worry, they won't even notice it." Lucy said with a confident tone. Natsu, had his arms crossed, thinking of what had happened today.

 _"When me and that Masked Guy fought, he mentioned something about someone who was similar to me. What did he mean by that?"_ Natsu thought. _"Whatever it is, it must be something we don't see everyday."_ Naryu said mentally to Natsu. _"Even though we have different matters to attend, I need to figure out what is going on here."_ Natsu thought, and before then:

"Everyone, I have good news, and bad news!" Happy said, flying to the scene. "What´s the good news?" Flare said. "Well, the good news is that have spotted the enemies, and the bad news is... they are flying in the air." Happy said, scratching his head.

"WHAT?!" Lucy and Natsu shouted, and it was true. In the air, the trio of Lyon´s henchmen, Sherry, Yuka and Toby, were riding the gigantic rat Angelica, who seeming to be carrying a big bucket.

"God dammit. To think they would be able to fly too..." Natsu groaned in annoyance, before then having his fists covered in flames. "Happy! Grab me!" Natsu said, which Happy did as he was told. "Aye sir!" Happy said, before then grabbing him, sprouting his wings and flied up in the air.

Once in the air, and diving straight towards the Giant rat, some of the substance in it fell off the bucket, hitting the ground and left a trailing smoke, dissolving upon touch.

Despite being far up in the sky, Natsu and Happy could see that what they had in store.

"Natsu, that stuff seems dangerous!" Happy said. "Yeah, if that hits the village, it will be in a pretty bad shape." Natsu said, serious expression on his face.

Back in the village, Lucy and Flare were trying to evacuate the villagers, who were panicked at the assault of Lyon´s Minions.

"Dammit, why don't you destroy the moon?!" Moka yelled in anger, as he was carried by Lucy. "Look, as much as you want to destroy the moon, we now need to save you!" Lucy said, running towards with the other villagers, and Flare, to evacuate.

Natsu, still carried by Happy, prepared his attack. "Happy, stand still, I got this!" Natsu, before then Sherry ordered her Pet Rat. "Angelica, prepare to launch it! This will surely destroy the annoying village for now!" Sherry ordered, and then Angelica poured the substance off the bucket, going straight towards the village!

But Natsu was prepared, as he took a deep breath and unleashed a large torrent of flames from his mouth, which went straight at the substance!

" **Fire Dragon´s Roar!** " Natsu said, as the flames went towards the substance, which completely disinterested it, leaving nothing of it. "Impossible!" A shocked Yuka said, along with his companions, but soon turned to horror as the torrent of flames, went straight towards them!

"Angelica, dodge!" Sherry tried to order, but it was too fast and struck the gigantic rat right on, burning her and then fell down the ground, with a loud crash.

"I think you over did it, Natsu." Happy said as he sweat dropped. "Don't blame me, they asked for it!" Natsu said, before then Happy and Natsu then went down to the ground, and then Lucy and Flare came running to the scene.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed. "Pinkie!" Flare yelled. "Be on your guard. They seem not done yet." Natsu said, as Yuka, Toby and Sherry slowly got up from the ground, as Sherry, with her eyes glowing red, set on Natsu.

"You bastard, you will pay for harming Angelica!" Sherry shouted, as despite the injuries she and her team mates had, they were not going down easily.

"Toby, Yuka!" Sherry said. "On it!" Yuka said, as he, Sherry and Toby ran towards Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Flare. The trio, albeit having some injuries from Natsu´s attack, were still standing, as they were not gonna go down easy for their Master. Or so they thought.

"You have made the wrong move to pick a fight with us." Yuka said. "Quite ironic, coming from you." Natsu said, looking at then at the direction towards the temple on the mountains. "Lyon is there, right? Then I all I need to do is to go there, kick his ass and figure something to fix the moon problem." Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

"Natsu! Me and Flare can take care of them! You go ahead and try to stop Lyon!" Lucy said. "Don't tell me twice!" Natsu said, as he then ran towards his destination, with Happy flying by his side.

But Yuka came at his path, preventing him from moving. "I won't allow you to even reach Lyon!" Yuka said, as a blue energy shield appeared in front of him.

"Move it!" Natsu shouted, sending a flaming punch at Yuka, but once it went through it, the flame died. "What?!" Natsu said, and Yuka responded with a smirk. "You fool. My **Magic** , **Wave Magic** , allows me to nullify every **Magic** **Spell**! You´re completely powerless before me!" Yuka said. But before Yuka could then speak any further, Natsu then sent another punch. _"What an imbecile. He thinks he can defeat me, even after I have declared how powerful I am?"_ Yuka thought in arrogance, but unlike before, there was no **Fire Magic** in Natsu´s fist, as the fist went straight Yuka´s face.

"What...?!" A shocked Yuka said, before he then sent to a rock, expoding with a crash, knocking him out. "As long I don't just use **Magic** , I have no problem with you!" Natsu said, before then noticing the unconscious Yuka. "Already done?!" Natsu shouted shocked. "You noticed that now?!" Lucy shouted. Before then Toby charged at Natsu. "You Bastard! I will avange Yuka!" Toby shouted running towards Natsu, but then a large tendril of red colored hair came towards him, but he managed to dodge it in the last second.

"Pinkie!" Flare said, as her hair she used to assault Toby, where retacted back to her. "I will take care of him! You go one ahead!" Flare said. Natsu nodded, before then he and Happy sprinted towards the temple.

"I will not let you escape! You will not get in Lyon-sama´s way, and pay for what you did to Angelica!" Sherry said, and then used her **Magic** to have several figures of clay appeared from the ground. She then ordered them to attack Natsu and Happy, but then, Taurus appeared and slashed his axe on the dolls, shattering them and turning them to dust.

"We won't let you have that happen!" Lucy said, holding Taurus Key, with a grin on her face and Taurus at her side.

Sherry simply glared at Lucy. "No matter. I'll take down you, your dumb cow and then that Pink Haired Bastard! All in the name of love!" Sherry said determined.

At the same time, Natsu and Happy ran across their way towards the temple were Lyon were currently at, and then several minions of Lyon appeared, each with a different weapon.

Natsu stopped and prepared to fight, but Happy appeared in front of him. "Natsu, let me take care of them. You go on ahead." Happy said. "You sure Happy?" Natsu asked, and Happy simply responded by transforming. "I didn't train all these years for nothing, you know." Happy said, now fully transformed, and he then ran to fight the minions.

Natsu smiled, and he then ran off towards the entrance of the cave, while Happy fought with the minions.

"Go, Natsu!" Happy said, punching a masked minion in his face, who were carrying a cleaver-like sword.

Natsu grinned while he ran inside the entrance of the cave, going towards to the temple.

 _ **At the same time...**_

Lyon, in his private chambers, sat at on his throne in silence, until the Zalty came into view. "Zalty, status report." Lyon asked. "Sherry, Toby and Yuka have failed in destroying the village. As a matter of fact, it seems that Yuka have been taking down as well." Zalty explained.

"That´s a pity. But that is no concern for me now. Is the progress of reviving Deliora going well?" Lyon asked. "Yes, its going well. But Salamander is on his way here. What should we do?" Zalty said.

"Didn't you take him down?" Lyon said. "I felt you needed some help from me, and besides, he is not a threat to us." Zalty said. "No matter. As if I need to worry about an insect like him." Lyon said.

"I would, if I were you." A sudden voice were heard, causing Lyon and Zalty to turn around to see Nightmare. "What do you mean, Nightmare?" Lyon said. "I am a man of a few words, but even I don't know much about Salamander. He has shown recently to be growing in strength. I have witnessed him for his stunts, and there are something to be noticed. He has not shown to stop growing from what I have seen." Nightmare said.

"What is you are trying to say to me?" Lyon said. "I am asking for permission to take him down myself. I am asking since it would be rude to suddenly come and take over, isnt it?" Nightmare said.

"Well then. Do what you want." Lyon said. "You sure about it, sir?" Zalty said. "Why not. He did show me Deliora in the first place. It would be rude for not to do as he pleases." Lyon said. "I thank you very much. Now, I shall go on." Nightmare said, but Lyon stopped him.

"Hold on. Before you go, after the left us, and before Salamander came, we got ourselves in a fight with another Mage, who have a similar power to Salamander." Lyon said. _"Similar power? Could it be...?"_ Nightmare thought, but shook of his mind." And your point is?" Nightmare said. "Make sure that Salamander doesn't even reach our prisoners cell. The Prisoner is in cell V. Make sure not to fail." Lyon said.

Nightmare nodded in agreement, before then leaving the room. "You sure it was a wise decision to have him know of that?" Zalty said. "Wise or foolish, if there are two of them here, my plans will fail. Besides, since I will soon take down Deliora, I will be able to take down any foe." Lyon said.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Flare send her hair at Toby, who dodged them with his speed. Toby then jumped towards Flare, with his claws extended, and then Flare then began have hair shaped.

" **Hair Shower: Fox Fang**!" Flare said, her hair taking the shape of a red fox with sharp fangs, assaulting Toby. "What the hell is wrong with your hair, dammit!" A frightened Toby shouted, and dodge the attack, as her fox-shaped hair bite a large chunk of the ground.

Flare wasted no time and then prepared her hair for her next move. " **Hair Shower: Thousand Nails**!" Flare said, before then her hair strands then separated and sharpened, each one shaped like a needle.

"Hey, don't you have more hair than that?!" Toby shouted. "I do, but this name sounds better." Flare explained. "THAT´S THE REASON?!" Toby shouted comically, but Flare simply responded by then attack him.

" **Hair Shower: Thousand Nails: Launch**!" Flare said, as then needles were sent towards Toby, who barely dodged as the needles went towards him. "You crazy bitch!" Toby shouted, before then ran towards Flare. "This will make sure to end you!" Toby said, before then Flare shaped her hair once again took another form.

" **Hair Shower: Crimson Wings**!" Flare said, as hair then her hais shaped into a pair of two wings, with her hair resembling feathers as well. She then had her wing-shaped hair came down to strike down at Toby, but the dog-faced man easily dodge the attack.

"Ha! You missed me! Now time to end you!" Toby said, before he then prepared his claws. "Now, with my super attack, **Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish** , that is coated with paralysis powder! Once you are struck by these, even by merely touching these, you won't be able to move afterwards, without feeling any pain!" Toby boasted, before then rushing towards her.

"Oh, is that so?" Flare said, eyes shadowed, before then her hair, still in in her wings form, its "Feathers," then launched into Toby´s back!

"WHAT?!" A shocked Toby said, before then the wings reshaped and grabbed Toby by the wrists, pulling his arms away from each other.

"If you only need to touch me, then I'll end it in long-range!" Flare said, before then showing her crazed eyes and had her hair shaped into the head of a large, panther of red fur and yellow eyes, completed with fangs.

Toby shook with fear, before then Flare sent it towards him. "You are finished! **Hair Shower: Panther Fang**!" Flare said, before then sending her attack at Toby.

"WAIT!" Toby shouted, but it was too late and he was struck by it, knocked unconscious and fell down the ground.

In a moment, Flare then shook her head and calmed down, as she then realized the situation right now. _"I think I must have gone overboard! Let's hope he is still alive."_ Flare thought.

"But I cannot stand here. The fight isn't over yet." Flare said, before she then turned to the direction were Lucy were fighting Sherry with Taurus, but had now seen that Toby were defeated.

"It seems another one of your comrades have been taken down." Lucy said with a grin, causing Sherry to grit her teeth in annoyance. "Silence! That will not guaranteed in your victory, you wench!" Sherry said, before then having her **Rock Doll** attack Lucy, who dodged it.

"Flare! Go to the Village to make sure they are safe! I can handle her myself!" Lucy said. Flare, without any further words, nodded and ran towards the village.

"Whatever you or your friends will do, your hopes of stopping us won't prevail!" Sherry said. "Then do your worst! Taurus, attack!" Lucy said, as her Bull **Celestial Spirit** went on to attack the Doll Mage.

"Here I come!" Taurus said, as he then prepared to swing his axe and then jump towards Sherry, but before he was able to even jump, Taurus suddenly went still.

Lucy became silent and confused, while Sherry smiled darkly.

"Taurus?! What is the matter?!" Lucy said, but then suddenly Taurus then used his axe to strike Lucy, but she managed to dodge it before it did.

"Taurus! What are you doing?!" Lucy shouted, but Taurus continued his assault on her. "Lucy, run away... I cannot control my body!" Taurus said, shocking Lucy. "What?" Lucy said, and then Sherry started to laugh.

"You fool, don't you see now? My **Doll Magic** allows me to control anything, as long they aren't living, at my command. but since they are Celestial Spirits, they are a different matter." Sherry said.

"Now, let's have you taken down quick as possible, for Lyon-sama´s sake! But I am gonna make sure to have it slow as possible, in revenge for Angelica!" Sherry declared, as she then ordered Taurus what to do next.

"Cow Man! Make sure she suffers enough before I have my revenge for Angelica!" Sherry ordered, and Taurus were forcingly doing it. "Lucy! RUUUN!" Taurus said. Lucy didn't want any time at all, before then running the fast as she could, running to the inner parts of the jungle.

"It´s useless!" Sherry said, as Taurus chased after Lucy, as Sherry herself were riding on her giant **Rock Doll**.

 _"Dammit, to think this would happen!"_ Lucy thought frantically. _"Since I am only able to summon one Spirit at a time, it will be impossible to do anything to fight Taurus!"_ Lucy thought, trying to think of a solution.

Before she was able to think of any, Taurus then rammed his axe trough a valley of trees, before they then fell on the ground and blocked Lucy´s path.

"Oh no!" Lucy shouted, before then Taurus jumped on Lucy and pinned her on the ground! "Taurus!" Lucy screamed, but he then grabbed her by the throat. "You fool! Its time for your punishment! It must be a hard for a **Celestial Spiri** t Mage like yourself, to be killed by your own **Celestial Spirits**!" Sherry said.

"Taurus! Gate Closure!" Lucy said, but it was to no avail. "You think you do a Forced Gate Closure, without a Mutual Relationship? I may not be one, but I know the limits of a Celestial Spirit Mage! If you cannot summon two **Spirits** at the same time, then it's no use for you!" Sherry said.

As Taurus held Lucy, both of them tried to break free, but to no avail. "Taurus! Listen to me! I know you can break free!" Lucy said, which Taurus grit his teeth. "Taurus, break free! I know you can do it, because you are my **Celestial Spirit**!" Lucy said.

Taurus had his eyes snapped opened. He know who he was. He may be a pervert, but he was Lucy´s **Spirit**. He remembered the first day they meet, as he had made the contract of being Lucy´s **Spirit** , as his duty, was to protect her.

"Lucy... It's my duty to protect you..." Taurus said, before then he started to fade away in particles, his grip on Lucy loosening.

"This is impossible... she shouldn't be able to do so!" Sherry said, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I apologize, for not being able to protect you. But as your **Celestial Spirit** , I am one who would never hurt you." Taurus said, before then completely disappeared, as he had returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Taurus..." Lucy said, but silence weren't able to even make it´s appearance, as then Sherry spoke.

"You wench! I don't know how you did it, but that will now happen again! As a Celestial Mage, you cannot fight without your **Spirits**! The next **Spirit** , I will make sure that will not happen again!" Sherry said.

 _"She is right, if I summon another of my_ _ **Spirits**_ _, she will take control of it with her_ _ **Magic**_ _!"_ Lucy thought. "My **Spirits** would be a problem if I were forced to fight them, unless..." Lucy thought, as she then got an idea, as she took out one of her Silver Keys.

"Fool! Gold or Silver, that will not make any difference, as you are weak!" Sherry said. "We shall see about that! **Open! Gate of the Canis Minor: Plue**!" Lucy said, as a white light were emitted, and then Plue, the small, snowman-like figure with a carrot for a nose, had appeared.

"Is that the best you can come up with? Honestly, I thought even you had some tricks up your sleeve, but I guess I was wrong!" Sherry said, before she then took control of Plue, his eyes glowing. "You're done for!"

Plue then attacked Lucy, but due to his small fracture and weak nature, he was unable to even lay a stretch onto her. Sherry had a dumbfounded expression of what was happening, while Lucy simply smirked. "My Plue, is the weakest of my **Celestial Spirits**. Since you controlled him, he is unable to even inflict damage upon me." Lucy said.

Then suddenly, Sherry then had his **Rock Doll** then sent it´s fist to the ground, shattering once upon touch. "Then how about this, you witch?!" Sherry said, assaulting Lucy with her **Rock Doll**.

 _"God dammit! I totally forgot about that!"_ Lucy thought, before she and Plue landed on the ground, as Plue returned to the Spirit World once he did that.

"Whatever I control your **Celestial Spirits** , or my own **Dolls** , the result will not matter! I will kill you!" Sherry said, before then sprinting towards Lucy.

Lucy quickly got up on her feet, before then she went on running away from Sherry on her gigantic **Rock Doll**.

As Sherry chased after Lucy, she could only think of a solution to her current problem.

 _"This is bad! If I don't do summon any Spirits, she will smack me down like a fly! Alone, I cannot make even a mark on her! But if I do, my Spirits will attack me instead!"_ Lucy thought desperately while running from Sherry.

 _"If only my Spirits weren't so loyal... wait, that´s it!"_ Lucy thought, before then looking around while running. _"If I remember right, the beach should right about... here!"_ Lucy thought, before then she appeared in front of the beach of the island.

 _"Jackpot!"_ Lucy thought with a grin, before then sprinting towards the water, and then, Sherry forth from the jungle!

"I got you now! Any last prays?!" Sherry said, preparing to strike Lucy. "I think it´s too early for that!" Lucy said, as she then took out one of her **Golden Celestial Spirit Keys** , and put it on the water.

" **Open! Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius**!" Lucy said, before then a golden light were emitted, and the Mermaid **Celestial Spirit** had appeared.

"You fool! You don't seem to learn, do you?!" Sherry said, before then taking control of Aquarius, making her eyes glow.

"Now, this time I will make sure it won't break free from my grasp!" Sherry said with determination. _"If this doesn't work, then I don't know what will!"_ Lucy thought.

"Spirit! Attack and finish of her! This time, make sure she won't have it coming!" Sherry ordered. "Your wish, is my command." The Possessed Aquarius said, before then water were gathered in her urn, and then unleashed a large and powerful torrent of water!

Sherry were grinning, thinking victory were at her hand, but her expression soon turned into terror, as the torrent of water came at her as well!

"Hold on! That is not what I meant...!" Sherry said, but it was too late as both Sherry and Lucy were struck by the water, and then once it was done, both of them were dizzy in the head.

 _"Dammit, it seems I struck the pig-tailed bitch as well."_ Aquarius thought, before then she then watched the two girls, who were on the ground, their head spiraling inside them. "I usually would yell at you, but since you gave me such an amusing show, I let you go, for this time." Aquarius said, then disappearing and returning to the Spirit World.

Lucy then got up, her eyes twirling. "I need to... find the others... quickly as possible..." Lucy said, having a hard time to regain her focus. "I dont think so... don't think you have won..." Sherry said, as she still was ditzy from the attack. "Well then... I shall... make sure to end this...!" Lucy said, as the two girls then proceeded to fight each other, albeit in a more comical and childish style, until Lucy finally regained her consciousness, and then punched Sherry in the face, knocking her down. As Sherry fell down, her back first, Lucy panted while watching Sherry.

"Finally..." Lucy said as she was panting for breath, as she watched Sherry "You may think you won... beating me... but you won't escape this island, alive... NOW ANGELICA!" Sherry said, and then lost consciousness, as then suddenly, the gigantic rat, albeit bruised from his injuries from earlier, her claws raised to the air, trying to strike Lucy.

"Oh no!" Lucy said, trying to dodge, but it was too late, which then Angelica then tried to strike down her down, but then suddenly, a fist came to the Gigantic Rat´s stomach, knocking her out immediately and send her to the ground!

"What?" A Confused Lucy, before then a familiar voice were heard. "This must be the Island. I hope we came in here in time, Erza." The voice said, as then Lucy then turned around, to see Erza and Mira.

"It seems we found you, Lucy." Erza said. "Erza! Mira! I am glad you..." Lucy said, but then were quickly silenced by fear, as Erza had a dark glare, plastered on her face, making Lucy realize the trouble she was. "We are totally screwed." Lucy said, trembling in fear as what was gonna occur, since she, Natsu, Happy and Flare, had taken a S-class mission without permission.

"My, my, it sure have become a mess, hasn't it?" Mira said with a sweat drop on her head.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Natsu...**_

As Natsu ran through the corridors of underneath the temple, taking down guard after guard that came at his way.

 _"Dammit, I need to find where that Lyon is, but where...?"_ Natsu thought, but then, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"YO, WHEN WILL YOU RELEASE ME ALREADY?! I HAVE BEEN HERE IN MY CELL LONG ENOUGH!" the voice shouted, which seemingly were sounding to be female.

"What is going on?" Natsu said to himself, before then running towards where the voice heard from. _"Could it be that prisoner they were talking about?"_ Natsu thought, before continuing to run towards where he heard the voice.

At the same time, near cell, two guards were in front of it, one with a brown hair, yellow eyes and a mustache, while the other one had black hair and green eyes. The two of them were standing in front of a large steel door.

"Hey, please release me already! I shouldn't even be here!" The voice inside the cell said. "You be quiet! You have been arguing for weeks, despite giving you water and food!" The Guard with the mustache said. "That doesn't ignore the fact you have been holding me fricking prisoner!" The voice inside the cell said once more.

"Damn, she is annoying." Said the other guard with the Black Hair, as the two ignored her. "Yeah, but she have been quite the problem for us. It was until Zalty-san had taken care of her that we finally got peace." Said one of the Guards.

But then suddenly, one guard with orange hair and blue eyes came to the scene, panting from running, which gained the attention of the two guards. "Dammit, we need to run! Salamander is coming!" The orange-haired Guard said. "WHAT?! Impossible! I thought he was fighting Sherry-sama, Toby-sama and Yuka-sama!" The black-haired guard said. "Yes, but it seems he took down Yuka-sama, as well it seems that Toby-sama and Sherry-sama are down as well!" The Orange Haired Guard said.

"Dammit, hasn't that Nightmare Guy come yet?! He said he would come to aid us!" The Brown haired man said, but then suddenly:

"I got you now!" Natsu said, kicking the guard with the orange hair in the face. "What?!" The two guards said, which Natsu showed a grin in response. "Damn you!" The black-haired Guard said, before then he and his fellow guard went to attack Natsu. But it was no use for them, as Natsu easily took them down, by punching them both in the face.

The two knocked out guards fell down the ground, as Natsu then looked at the steel door that was in front of him.

"Hello?! Anyone there?!" The voice within the steel door said. "You alright in there?!" Natsu asked. "You don't sound like the guards?" The voice said once again. "Those guys? I taken care of them, and I will set you free now." Natsu said, before then taking the keys from one of the guards, and then kicked down the door.

The room of the cell, were seemingly dark, with brick floors, walls and roof, as well had candles on the wall.

Natsu then saw the owner of the voice. it was a young woman with yellow eyes, long, curly black hair and seemingly a curvaceous figure. She wore a pair of red pants, a pair of long, dark blue boots with heels, a pink, buttoned shirt and a yellow vest as well.

He saw her being chained to the wall, with **Magic Sealing Stones** as well. "Well, you are too handsome to be a guard." The girl said. "Save the comments for later." Natsu said, and then looked around.

"Man, don't be a party pooper." The Girl whined. "What are you even doing here anyway? I know for at least you didn't come here on purpose." Natsu said. "Well, that's for sure. Many things happen in life. At first, I thought this was gonna be an ordinary trip, but instead, I got captured by this strange cult, trying to revive Deliora." The girl said. "You know that thing too?" Natsu said. "Well yeah, as it is a famous creation of Zeref. His creations are pretty well known." The Girl explained. "But then, it was the first time I ever even saw a Demon of Zeref." The Girl said.

"Well, I am gonna release, not gonna let you rot here." Natsu said, before then walking towards her.

Once he was close enough, Natsu then put the keys on the cuffs, trying to fit on in after another, before then finally finding the right one. "Alright, now hold still." Natsu said, and before he then unlocked them.

The young girl was immediately released, before she then were on the ground. "Man, thanks! I have been wearing those for weeks!" The girl said, as she and Natsu then left the cell.

"You seem to kinda into saving random people, aren't you?" The girl said. "Yeah, but I am not some guy who leaves behind." Natsu said, and once they were out of the cell, he went on to ask a question. "By the way, what is your name." Natsu asked. "Well, I am Nadia Arian. At your service! I have been here for quite a while, it seems." Nadia said, looking around, as well noticing the unconscious guards. "I see you took down the guards as well. By the way, don't wanna butt in, but what brings you here on this Island?" Nadia asked.

The hallways were then suddenly filled with guards, each with a different weapon, coming towards Natsu and Nadia. "Well, seems I gotta explain later, cause we got company." Natsu said, preparing for battle.

But Nadia then stood before Natsu, confusing him. "I can handle them." Nadia said. "You sure?" Natsu asked. "You haven't seen me yet what I can do. Don't judge before you see." Nadia said, as she then rushed towards the group of guards.

"The prisoner has escape!" One of the guards said. "Get that girl!" Another Guard said. Nadia simply grinned, as she then took a deep breath, which made Natsu´s eyes widen as he recognized the pose. _"That pose! There is no mistaking it..."_ Natsu thought, watching what Nadia would do next.

Nadia then unleashed a powerful torrent of sand from her mouth, going straight towards the Guards!

" **Sand Dragon's Roar**!" Nadia said, as the sand were striking the numerous guards, left and right.

The Sand overcome them, knocking them out, as the laid unconscious on the ground.

"Weren't you gonna capture me? You seem you have become weaker since last time." Nadia taunted. Some guards were still on their move, as then came clashing towards her. "You will regret that!" A guard said, trying to strike down her with a spiked mace, but Nadia dodged and then had her fist covered with sand.

" **Sand Dragon´s Dune Fist**!" Nadia said, her fist punching the guard in the stomach, knocking him out. A group of three guards then came attack her from behind with their tridents, but Nadia grinned and sent a sand covered kick to their faces, taking them down. " **Sand Dragon´s Talon**!" Nadia said, as before then looking at the scared guards, which then proceeded to run in fear.

However, one large final guard were standing, as he was twice as big as the others, and was carrying a large, scythe like weapon.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I am gonna need to take care of you myself." The large guard said. "You must be their boss, right?" Nadia said. "That´s right, I, Herlot, the Captain of Lyon-sama´s minions! I will not allow you to escape!" Herlot said, preparing his weapon. "Shall we see about it?" Nadia said, as then Herlot then swung his scythe at her, which Nadia easily dodged. "Hehe, it seems you are quite a quick for a shrimp like you! Don't think you will make win you over by what you can do!" Herlot laughed as then tried to make another swipe at Nadia, but she jumped up in the air, then a grinning Herlot then proceeded to slash her in the air.

"Try to dodge this one!" Herlot said, which the blade came at her. But before it struck her, Nadia grabbed the blade of it with her bare hands! WHAT?!" A shocked Herlot said, before then with one try, Nadia snapped the blade in pieces! "Sorry, I didn't mean to break your toy, but your head." Nadia said, as then sand was covering her forehead, and then headbutted Herlot!"

" **Sand Dragon´s Sword Horn**!" Nadia said, knocking Herlot out, as he then fell down the ground.

Nadia then landed on the ground, looking around with a smile of victory on her face.

"Well, that shows it all." Natsu said, grinning as he had been witnessing what Nadia have done. "To think I would meet a **Dragon Slayer** here." Natsu said.

Nadia turned around, facing Natsu. "Nadia Arian, **Sand Dragon Slayer** , Wandering Mage and Weapon Smith! A pleasure to meet you, Mr...?" Nadia said.

"Then I think I shall introduce myself as well. I am Natsu Dragneel, **Fire Dragon Slayer** of Fairy Tail." Natsu said, introducing himself.

Not knowing of either of them, Nightmare, who have been turned invisible, had watched the battle of what Nadia have been doing.

 _"Two_ _ **Dragon Slayers**_ _, at one spot. This is gonna be very interesting."_ Nightmare thought.

 **That´s it for this chapter. Was it good or bad? Please review, favorite and follow, that would be nice.**

 **We also got to see that Erza and Mira have come to Galuna Island as well. The reason i had Mira appear, was that I was gonna have a chance of showing off what she and Natsu have been training wasn't for nothing, which I promise I will show next chapter.**

 **I took this chance to introduce a new OC to the Inner Power story, the Sand Dragon Slayer Nadia Arian. I have been working to introduce her to the story for a while, as well have gotten help from altajir95 for Nadia. She will play a big role in the future, and I have plans for her as well.**

 **This will probably be the last chapter of Inner Power for 2019, I am sorry if didn't update much of it this year, but hope will do better next year.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all. See you all later!**


End file.
